Hopeless
by Drako1997
Summary: Blu and Jewel have finally decided that they're ready to start a family. But when the time comes, they discover that there's a small problem that keeps them from being parents... STOP ASKING ME TO FINISH THIS STORY, I WON'T. /s/2945837/1/Halflife-Fulllife-Consequences
1. Prologue

So… I finally overcame my writer's block. That's good. But when I had my pause on writing, when I read a lot of other fanfictions to gain inspiration, I realized something. My previous story, My Precious Jewel, had no plot. It had not a direct plot at its current state, but it wouldn't have a plot in the future chapters either. And I don't like PWP's (plot, what plot?". And it had several other problems, like overall repetitive writing style, sometimes wrong characterisation and totally TOO MUCH FLUFF. There, I said it. And the chapters were overlong, not only to read, but also to write. I get bored on too long chapters. And then again, I didn't feel like to write it anymore.

So to all of you MPJ-fans (there are none anyway), I'm really sorry that I won't write the story further, but this is a decision I have made. MPJ is now on hiatus, but maybe someday I'll finalize it. But for all of my, Drako1997's-fans (again, if there are any), this story will be something different. While MPJ's plot was pretty traditional, my new story, called "Hopeless", will be something different. I went trough the Rio-fanfiction archive, and for my surprise, I didn't find any story with the same subject, except maybe in some chapters of Next To You by Holospartai-blah, blah, blah, good writer, difficult name. I don't know, as I haven't had enough time to read NTY further. I have forgotten everything anyway, so I have to start from the beginning. I won't spoil the plot for you, but I can tell you, that Hopeless will be a drama/tragedy-romance, with humour, action and a sex scene. So yeah, it will be rated M. It will (at least in my opinion) have a thrilling plot, a few OC's and some material recycled from MPJ, and from my first story (nowdays deleted), Blu Birds. Corration, as always, but also MJ-Pacifist, the first fanfiction author I discovered, is my inspiration for this story, but as well, some of my plot ideas are taken from the movie "Baby Mama". Let's hope you haven't seen it so that won't spoil something for you. And due to the shorter chapters, I can hopefully upload chapters more often. I have planned to write something like ten chapters in total, of which about two more will be released before Christmas. I could probably do more, but I'll do a Kung Fu Panda-Christmas special fanfiction that will be released the 24th December. MPJ will not be deleted, and I'll keep it for now to get more fans that'll favourite me and reviews (I'm a greedy little bastard, you know?). So if you haven't read it, go do it when you still can.

So to all of my readers, thank you and sorry. I apologise for my constant mind-changing, but after all, I'm a beginning author who is still searching for my unique style of writing. Besides, my stories, I choose what I do with them! But if you really want to see the ending of MPJ, I'll give you a hint: Imagine it! Funny, eh?

I... I'll start now. Enjoy the story as always!

* * *

><p>Hopeless<p>

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

><p>The sun was setting over the jungles of Rio de Janeiro. The warm rays of light covered the whole place in an orange gloom that yet was enough to prove that the saying that Rio was "the most magical place on earth" was right. All of the many birds in the jungle were getting ready for the evening...<p>

...Except a certain Spix macaw couple.

The macaws, namely Blu and Jewel, had been working on building the nest of their dreams since they found the place in a surprisingly spacious hole of a one of the tallest trees of the jungle, three days ago. Now, a week had passed since Jewel's wing had healed from the plane accident and the birds had been released to the jungle, or to the "Blu bird sanctuary" to be exact. It took three weeks for Jewel's wing to heal, but it would have taken longer if it wasn't for Blu who had always been next to her and helped her when she needed it. After the release, they had been living in various places in the jungle. But it didn't matter, because they only needed a place to sleep. They had spent the days doing activities like Jewel giving Blu a tour in Rio or then they had been just flying around, doing nothing other particular things. They had also spent time in the jungle, where Jewel had taught useful tricks of how to survive in there to Blu, and vice versa, when Blu had tried to learn Jewel how to read. But most of the time, the young macaw couple had been searching for a shared home where they could stay. And now it was finished.

Blu, the male one of them, with dark blue feathers and brown eyes, looked at the newly finished nest with proud eyes.

"Finally. It's done."

Next to him was Jewel, Blu's female counterpart and his girlfriend, who had light blue eyes and greenish eyes. She was also staring at the nest in awe.

Inside the nest, there were a large and round tree stub, with about five birds would have room to sit next to. There were also a bed made of havoc, with a curtain of leaves that cowered the bed, making sure that two birds could sleep in it in peace, without being bothered by anyone, and some newly picked fresh flowers that smelled good and brought a sweet scent inside the whole nest. The whole nest was a dream house to anyone, and the two macaws were more than happy to have such a place where to live.

"Yeah." Jewel simply responded. They turned around and looked at each other.

"It took three days to finish the nest." Blu began. "But I have to admit, the results are even better than I imagined."

A moment of silence occurred, where both of the birds just looked into the others eyes. Then suddenly, Jewel jumped in joy and hugged Blu, who got into a shock due of Jewel's reaction.

"Whoa, wha-what was that for?" Blu stuttered. Jewel forced to let go, instead, she dug tightened her grip and pressed her head against Blu's chest. But she answered anyway.

"Blu, can you believe it? We finally have a home of our own!" she almost shouted in joy. She then lifted up her head and revealed her tear-filled eyes. "This is too good to be true! It's... Like a dream..."

Blu gave her a heart-warming smile.

"But you aren't dreaming Jewel. This is all happening." he said proudly, and was answered by another hug.

"This is better than a dream..." Jewel said with a low voice.

Then she let go of Blu and looked him straight into his chocolate brown eyes.

"This nest... It's... So beautiful... I... I-I don't know how I can ever repay you of what you have done-"

Blu flinched and interrupted Jewel in the middle of her sentence.

"Wait... M-me? What do you mean by that?" Blu questioned. Jewel didn't completely understand Blu's sudden change of mood.

"What do you mean that I mean? I don't understand where you're getting into."

Blu then grabbed smoothly both of Jewel's wings with his owns and once again, looked at her eyes.

"Don't you give me all of the credit I mean!" Blu said slightly upset, but his tone changed into a friendlier as he continued. "This was not only done by me. We built this nest together, don't you remember?"

"I... I do. This is our nest. Our home." she began, and after her clause, she let go of Blu's wings and presented the whole nest with both of her wings.

"...The place where we can live the rest of our lives together!" she shouted happily, and afterwards, she moved again closer to Blu and pressed the end of her beak against Blu's.

"...The place where we can express our love towards each other in peace." she almost whispered. Then she hugged Blu once more and dug her beak in his chest, and continued her speech with a joyful tone.

...The place where we can be a family and raise our chi-"

Jewel stopped as soon as she understood that she had blurted out something that just came out of her mouth and were not meant to be said. She, but even more Blu, was chocked by the sentence, and froze to the place; with Jewel still having her head on Blu's chest and her wing around his back.

"Eh... J-Jewel... Wha... Wha..." Blu said still petrified and desperately tried to find some words to say. "Um... C-could you repeat what you just s-s-said?"

Jewel ran out of words, with a "uuuuh"-sound being the only thing she managed to get out of herself, and resulted that a really awkward situation was born. When she could not explain herself, she let go of Blu and turned the other way.

"Ne... Nevermind!" she said hastily. She could have sworn that she heard a small sight of relief coming from Blu. They remained silent for a while, until Blu decided to continue the conversation.

"So, uhh... Jewel. How about if we go outside for a while?"

Jewel turned around and faced Blu.

"Good idea!" she said with a fake happiness-tone. The lovebirds then walked out of the nest, to the big branch that also worked as a vantage point. Outside they were met with the nicely warming air, mixed with a chilly wind that was blowing at the high. The birds sat to the edge of the branch, with a little space between them. None of them said anything and rarely looked directly at the partner, due to the still lasting awkwardness. They just looked at the twilight sky.

"What a day." Blu said, in order to start a conversation with Jewel, who soon responded.

"Yeah."

Blu faced Jewel again.

"But we've done a lot today haven't we? After all, we finished our future home today. That's in fact, a lot, a-at least in my opinion?"

"It is... A lot. Eheh..."

When the birds remained silent a while after Jewel's statement, Blu hastily moved closer to Jewel. Jewel noticed this, and both of them shared an embarrassing smile. But then they relaxed and Blu put his wing around Jewel, who didn't mind.

"Isn't the sky beautiful today?" he said. "The orange colour is very impressing. I haven't seen something like this in years. Last time I saw it was back in Minnesota where I and-"

He was stopped by Jewel, who answered in Blu's previously mentioned question.

"Ii gives a perfect end to this day. It's like a..."

"Prognostication." Blu said and patched Jewel's sentence.

"...Prediction." Jewel remarked without knowing that both hers and Blu's used word were synonyms. "It's a clear sign that this nest will be our home, where we can live happily ever after." She continued with a soft voice and looked Blu deep into his eyes. They did this for some time, until Blu spoke out.

"I love you."

Jewel smiled at him and moved her head closer to his.

"I love you too."

Then they closed their eyes and pressed their beaks together and shared a passionately kiss. They tightened the grip of each other, and eventually fell backwards, hitting the branch. But they didn't care, and didn't break the kiss. The romantic moment seemed to last forever, and the birds savoured the tastes of each other. And when Blu and Jewel kissed, Jewel thought about her and his boyfriend's future. Now with the nest of theirs, she really felt like starting a family with Blu. Not maybe in the near future, but someday soon. What she had blurted out earlier wasn't exactly a mistake. Sure, she had said it in a totally wrong place, at the totally wrong moment, but someday, she would bring the subject up again. The subject about starting a family with Blu, the bird she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

* * *

><p>And so the short first chapter is done. But it's just a prologue, you know? The next chapter will be released soon, probably on Saturday. It's so much easier when you have planned the whole story in forward!<p>

Coming soon:

Hopeless

Chapter 2: Rhyming

REVIEW THIS STORY. IT'S SIMPLE: JUST CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON BELOW. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DONE!

I

I

I

I

I

V


	2. Rhyming

And here's the next awesome chapter of "Hopeless"!

OMG! AN UPDATE! This is not totally my style! Two chapters in a week? The chapter was done pretty quickly as I, as I said in the previous chapter, have planned the whole story in forward. And god bless short chapter!

When I thought about the plot in this fic, I realized that it could work as a sequel to Rio, with an slightly higher rating of course. That's why I try to describe everything so detailed. My goal is that he reader can easily imagine what's happening in the text. Besides, I try to have enough humour, action, romance and mostly, drama, so that it really could do as a sequel. If you watch a film, you'll see that almost every movie has a varying amount of those four elements, sometimes more of one than another.

Another thing I noticed. I think it's fucking stupid when people censor words like penis. It's completely natural. So of course, when I use them in a review to a... Ahem... Great M-rated Rio story, the next time I look at the reviews for the "great" story, I see that the words are CENSORED! I mean, WTF! Can't I say whatever I want? This is internet! Assbarfbarfassbarkpiss! !

...I've been listening to too much Yourfavoritemartian lately... I'll just go on with the story now.

...Or maybe I won't! First I answer to all of the reviews I've got to this story! See, it's a good thing to review! I'll always answer to them!

**: **Nah... It could have been better... But it's always fun to see that someone likes it, even if I don't do. Besides, the previous chapter was just a start. The whole story hasn't even begun yet...

You read my stories using Google Translator? That is... A unique way to read stories. I don't even know why someone bothers doing all that much just to read the crappy work of my imagination. I could use it too, if I'd read your stories someday. But for now, I'm busy with everything and I don't have so much time to read fanfictions. I just try to finish my own XD! But if I ran out of inspiration, I could give it a try... But Google Translator is a horrible device...

Thank you for reviewing, and here's the next chapter that you hoped for!

**Friend Killer96: **Yay, I got subscribed and faved! HELL YEAH!

So, um... About the review... I don't understand how you can say that the plot is yet good. It hasn't even begun! Until chapter 5, I guess, Hopeless will be much like a traditional Rio fic. But soon you'll see how great the plot ACTUALY is! Hehheh...

And don't worry, this story is (hopefully, you never know) here to stay! I'll continue writing it anytime I've got inspiration or just feel like writing! And I'll continue this story as soon as I'll write this review! Thanks, see ya!

**No-Remorse81: **Yeah yeah, I know some people might be disappointed with me, but hey, I decide what I write and don't write. I'm really, really sorry that I quit one of your favourite stories, but as I said before, I'm just one beginning author who are still looking for the correct writing style and inspiration and stuff. This story will be much greater, and I really like the plot. It is, in fact, so good (in my opinion), that it would work as a proper sequel. And don't think that you'll sound like a dick. This is constructive critic, and I approve that. And I might finish MPJ someday, but for now, I'll work on better projects. I have, in fact, an almost finished fifth chapter for the story, and if I have time, I could finish it sometime. Maybe. But I'm probably not going to write a finishing chapter for a while. MPJ was planned to be an over 10 chapter story.

...And then I of course failed. This chapter is one day late. But it came out much longer than I had suspected. I'm not good at keeping promised dates.

Now when I've done with them, we can get on with chapter 2. Let us begin...

Oh yeah: OC WARNING! Just that you know.

* * *

><p><span>Hopeless<span>

Chapter 2: Rhyming

* * *

><p><em>Love is a gentle caring<em>

_a quiet concert_

_deeply hidden in the heart._

_A presence always felt_

_everyday, every minute, evry hour._

_Love is a gentle embrace_

_between body and soul._

_A quiet touch of the hand_

_a soft hug by warm arms_

_a caress of two souls._

_Love is like a great... Great..._

"Drunkenness." Blu said after pondering a while. He looked at the love poem he was writing, and thought over the word. He found it unfitting.

"...I don't even know where I was getting with that. Scrap it." he said and erased the newly written word with his eraser. He tapped the tree stub that worked as a table with the end of his pencil and tried to find out a new word to write.

"What could fit in there?... A great movie? A great meal? Sex?"

Blu rubbed his head with his wing. This is going nowhere, he thought. He remembered the past weeks and tried to found inspiration from the events that had happened since they moved to their current home. It had been two weeks since they finished the nest. All the time since then, Blu and Jewel had been relaxing and taking it easy, without any important happenings. They had familiarized themselves with the neighbourhood, and the areas nearby. They had found a spring at the end of a stream with fresh water where they could wash themselves under a small waterfall, and an area with many fruits and other delicates, where the birds got their meals. They still hadn't met up with any of their friends or hadn't made any new ones. But now when the birds where more familiar with the nearby jungle, they could pay some old friends a visit.

When Blu was in his own thought, scrolling trough his mind for ideas, he hadn't paid attention to Jewel, who had walked behind him. Now she was reading Blu's love poem over his shoulder.

"What are you writing?" she questioned, and caused Blu to jump up in chock.

"J-Jewel? I-I didn't see you coming! Did... Did a wake you up?"

Jewel just giggled to Blu's panicking.

"No you silly bird! I woke up completely naturally." she said. Blu gave her an odd, kind of awkward look before continuing.

"I guess I'll say good morning then..."

Jewel placed a kiss on the end of his beak.

"Good morning Blu." she said delighted, before turning into her more normal tone. "But you didn't answer my first question."

"What question?" Blu asked, but then his eyes wandered to the love poem.

"Oh, you mean this?" he said and gave the poem to Jewel. "It's a love poem I'm writing. But it's not ready yet!"

Jewel read the poem again hastily, and then she showed it to Blu.

"I think its beautiful." she said flattering. Blu blushed due to the compliment and looked away from her in order to hide his blush.

"Oh... T-thank you."

Blu placed the paper on the table and was about to continue writing when Jewel went on talking.

"Hey Blu?" she asked with her wings on Blu's shoulders. She searched around the nest with her eyes, without finding what she was looking for. Then she stated further. "I'm hungry. Have you already got the food?"

Blu glanced at Jewel's direction.

"No." he said.

"Why?"

Blu finally stood up and walked up to Jewel.

"Because... I didn't know that you'll wake up this early. That's why I was writing the poem. To get the time pass!"

Jewel looked at Blu with a slightly irritated face. She turned Blu around, so that he saw outside through the hole, and at the same time, she pointed at the entrance to the nest.

"Blu. The clock is eleven."

Blu looked outside and saw the sun that shined bright in the sky. The jungle seemed already alive. Everyone had already waked up.

"Oh." Blu simply added as he stared outside.

"But... It doesn't matter." Jewel said. "Hey, we could go and get some food together!"

Blu immediately woke up from his trance and faced Jewel.

"You have done it so many times in a row. I don't even remember the last time we were getting breakfast together!"

Blu thought about Jewel's suggestion. He gave the poem, the eraser, and the pencil a final look before he answered with a bright voice.

"Well... We could do that. If you really want it, so sure, let's roll!"

Blu and Jewel landed on the fruit spot where they usually got their food. The fruit spot was a plain meadow with different trees and bushes around it, with mostly of the flora having some sort of eatable fruits or berries. There were no birds or other animals in sight, but they had probably eaten their breakfast already. Blu picked up a large leaf and placed it in front of himself and Jewel. He pointed at one direction and looked at Jewel.

"So you go there, and I go there." he said and pointed at the opposite direction. "You're fine with it?"

"Of course I am!" Jewel said in eager.

"Let's meet here after ten minutes." Blu stated. Jewel nodded.

"Let's."

Then the birds flew off to the opposite directions, and began the search for food.

Ten minutes later, Blu was already next to the leaf and waited for Jewel. Just when he was getting worried, Jewel flew to the same place with a bunch of berries and some fruits with her. She landed smoothly beside Blu.

"How did it go? You found anything?" Blu asked, knowing that it was an obvious and stupid question. Everyone could see that she had found food. But she still answered, after that she had placed her founding on the leaf.

"Duh. How about yourself?"

"Um... I found some fruits, like oranges." Blu said and looked at the leaf. But off all of the delicates, he picked up one fruit and showed it to Jewel.  
>"I also found a mango. I remember you liked them."<p>

"No I don't love them." Jewel remarked, and Blu's eyes widened. But soon, Jewel burs into a smile and giggled.

"I'm just kidding with you!" she stated and took the mango that Blu was offering. "I totally adore mangos. They're my absolute favourite food!"

"Hmm, glad you liked it." Blu said still confused by Jewel's sentence. She looked at the mango and pressed it against her chest tuft and continued.

"You know, there's no way I could give a mango away to any-"

At that moment, she saw that someone else had come to the fruit place without them noticing. She looked at Blu, who now also had noticed the newcomers.

It was a little Hyacinth Macaw chick, looking really pitiful. It could not be more than a half an year old. And the weirdest part was that there were not any adult macaws in sight, meaning that the chick was probably homeless.

"Blu..." Jewel began while still holding the mango. "I... I think there's a little chick here..."

"I see it Jewel." Blu answered with an unsure voice. Jewel half-looked at Blu.

"What is it doing here?"

"If I only did know. Maybe it's an orphan?"

Just then, another Hyacinth Macaw popped out of the bushes. It seemed as old as the other one, but had a slightly lighter colour scheme. It stumbled and fell, but got catched by the other one.

"A-and now here's another one!" Jewel said surprised, but yet with sympathy in her voice. "Where do all this chicks come from?"

"Maybe they're siblings." Blu suggested and looked at his girlfriend, who was watching the pathetic looking chicks with caring eyes. She studied the area around them before continuing.

"Where are their parents?"

Then she saw that the first one was looking at her mango with hungry eyes. It peeped as it looked at the fruit that Jewel had sworn to never lend to anyone.

"Blu! Just look at how they're staring at the mango. Now I'm sure that they're homeless!" Jewel said with sympathy towards the chicks. She looked at Blu with eyes that clearly said "can we keep them?", and Blu instantly shook his head.

"D-don't think about that! Don't get some wild ideas now! We don't know who these chicks are, and if they even are homeless. If we would just take them now, some mother bird would get a heart-attack if they actually were someone else's chicks! How would that feel if something like that happened to you?"

"B-but..." Jewel said and for a moment she looked as puny as the chicks. Not only had Blu rejected an idea to help the chicks, vut he had also displayed something, that could easily have taken as a sing of that he didn't want a proper family right now. The chicks, on the other hand, ha their heads down in disappointment. One of them even made small sobbing noises. That was too much for Jewel to take, and her motherly instincts took over. Much could she take, but seeing a little chick crying in hunger was over her limit.

"Look at them Blu! They're obviously homeless, and they look so hungry! I can't just ignore that!"

She looked at Blu deep into his eyes.

"I'll give them this mango."

Jewel turned around and was about to walk up to the chicks, when she was stopped by Blu, who grabbed her shoulders.

"I'll take care of this." He said and took the mango away from Jewel. She was looking at Blu with a weird expression.

"But... But... You just said t-that-"

She was interrupted by Blu, who sighted.

"I know. I don't know why I got this feeling, but something inside me says that I have to do something to help the poor chicks."

"They could be like our chicks." Jewel added, but only got a decent line as an answer.

"Um... Yeah, of course." Blu said with an uncertain tone, without looking at Jewel. He then slowly approached the pair of chicks with the mango in his wings. The chicks saw the offering and instantly got happier, but they remained at the spot.

"Here... little chickies... You can have this mango..." Blu soothed and walked closer. Jewel was watching his actions behind him, exited due to his sudden change of mind. Maybe he deeply inside hi soul wanted to have a family as well.

"You want it?" Blu said calmly and offered the mango to the chicks. They looked happier than ever, and one of them was jumping in joy. The came closer to Blu, and quickly, the first one grabbed the mango and ran back to the other. They looked at Blu, and ensured that Blu was serious, which he was.

"Go. Go ahead. You can have it."

With those words said, the chicks dove in and started eating the mango. Blu smiled at them, and walked back to Jewel who gave his boyfriend a proud look.

"I'm proud of you Blu." she said when Blu was besides her.

The chicks ate the mango fast and furiously, and they seemed very hungry. The fruit was gone after only two minutes, and the chicks seemed satisfied. For a while.

After they were done, they walked up to Blu and Jewel. Not to thank them, no, they demanded more. They were still hungry, and that made the Spix macaws utterly confused. How could so much food fit in such small bellies?

"They seem to want more." Jewel stated. "Should we give?"

Blu looked at the now happy Hyacinth Macaws. They didn't seem poor at all anymore, and Blu didn't believe that they still wanted more food.

"No. You chicks have got already enough food for now."

Jewel was shocked by Blu's words.

"But Blu!" she said, and was cut short by Blu's strict tone.

"These chicks can't be hungry anymore. Besides, we want breakfast too. These chicks can have what's left afterwards!"

He turned towards the chicks.

"So could you two please-"

He never finished the statement, as the two chicks, now very upset, suddenly attacked the last male Spix Macaw. The first one bite Blu in his wing and the other one attacked his chest.

"AAAAAH!" he screamed in pain when the chicks ambushed him. "JEWEL! DO SOMETHING!" he screamed to the panicking female next to him, who desperately searched for something that she could save Blu with, all the time while having a feel of déjà vu.

"AARGH!" Blu yelled again when one of the chicks ripped of some of his chest feathers. The pain was huge, and he could not do anything else than scream in agony. Blu got bitten between his legs, and pecked around his head a few times before Jewel found the solution that could save Blu.

"BLU! Stand STILL!" Jewel shouted when she found a huge stick that could be used as a weapon. Blu swore a couple of times in his minds, before he started focusing on standing still.

"Here goes!" Jewel shouted and lifted the stick up in the air, and prepared for the blow. She felt bad for the chicks, but his beloved Blu was more worth now. But just when Jewel was about to hit the chicks, or Blu, alternatively if she missed, they heard a panicing voice coming from the same direction the chicks had come from.

Soon, a female adult Hyacinth macaw came flying trough the bushes and busted the chicks and the macaw couple.

"No! Let go!" she called out when she saw what was happening. Jewel thought that she meant her, who was about to hit the chicks, and hastily let go of the stick. Blu, as well as the chicks froze at the place. The chicks didn't move and tried to seem as innocent as possible, while at the same time still biting Blu. The macaw lady didn't not seem pleased of what she saw.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" she asked shocked. Both of the Spix macaws knew that they were in deep shit now.

"Uuuuh... I... We're... Um..." Jewel stuttered and scratched her head. The female Hyacinth macaw looked at Jewel oddly, and for Jewel's surprise, didn't seem to be mad at her or Blu.

"No! I said it to those rascals!" the female spat out and pointed at the two chicks, who now tried to bite Blu again. "STOP! Roberto! Leonardo! Stop it NOW!"

The two chicks stopped, and the female was pleased.

"Now let go of that bird."

When nothing happened, she raised her voice.  
>"NOW!"<p>

Imminently, the chicks let go of Blu, who sighted in relief when the chicks stopped biting him. They ran as fast as they could next to the Hyacinth macaw lady, who looked at the chicks very angrily.

"You two are in big, BIG rouble now!" she yelled strictly to the chicks that yelped and tried to hide their face with their small wings.

"Now go and wait over there quiet and nicely for mama to come and punish you. And don't even try some tricks, because you know what happens then..."

The chicks answered to the cold tone of their mother with a nod, and then they ran away to the spot where she had ordered the chicks to wait for her. The Hyacinth macaw turned towards Blu, who had his wounds cleaned by Jewel. She saw the condition in which Blu were in, and quickly flew over to him.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh... Did they hurt you?" she asked worried with a British accent while looking at the badly beaten-up Blu.

"Oh... N-no... Not really, so bad..." Blu lied and tried to sound believable.

"...We've had experiences like this, before..." Jewel filled in. The lady macaw still didn't seem to believe the macaw couple fully, but didn't point it out, instead, she were just happy that the strange blue macaws didn't do a big complain about the chicks behaviour.

"Well... You know kids... Always doing pranks and stuff..." she said and tried to sound funny, but Blu and Jewel wasn't in the exact mood of humour right then.

"...Is there anything I could do to repay what my chicks did to you?" she then asked, again worried. Jewel finished wounding Blu, who quickly tried to correct his feathers to their usual state. He looked all filthy and had a couple of wounds and signs of bites, but he still answered.

"N-no... We're, um... Good, mrs-"

"Shastensia. But everybody calls me Shasta." the lady macaw said and forced a smile on her beak. "And could I ask that who you are?"

Blu looked at Shasta, and tried to sound normal.

"Blu... I'm Blu. And this here is my girlfriend-"

"Jewel." Jewel said and interrupted Blu. "Nice to meet you." she said, and offered her foot for a foot/handshake. Shasta got the point and shook foot with Jewel, and moved to Blu, where she repeated the process. When they were done, all of the birds remained silent because none of them knew what to say. Under the silent moment, Blu and Jewel took some time studying the newcomer, Shasta. She were also and Hyacinth Macaw, probably in her twenties. She had light blue feathers like one of the chicks, and she had a massive chest tuft for a bird. She had also elegant hair and tail feathers. They were long and seemed silky. Shasta was probably an example of a young male's or just an perverted bird's wet dream. That leaved Blu and Jewel wonder how she had only two chicks. She looked like a tropical bird, someone who was raised in southern countries, but she had a British accent, something unusual in Rio.

The seemingly everlasting silent was broken when jewel started a talk.

"Those were your chicks weren't they?" she asked and looked at the chicks that were now playing some games with each other. The one was holding the other with the lighter coloured feathers upside down, and was shaking him vigorously. Jewel tried to look at them, but she couldn't watch as the other got beaten up, like his boyfriend did just some minutes ago.

"Yeah. They're mine. Roberto is the firstborn and the troublemaker in our family. He reminds so much of his father... And Leonardo is the younger one that reminds more of me, as he is more shy and defenceless than his brother. They're both so cute and innocent looking, but still so devious inside."

Shasta looked back and saw the chicks that played violently with each other.

"HEY! Didn't I say that you had to be nice! That's not NICE! Let your brother go Roberto!"

The chicks stopped and Leonardo, the younger one fell down on the ground with his head. But no one of them said a word. Blu and Jewel looked at each other and looked concerted.

"So... Eh... What happened to their father? Why isn't he here?" Jewel asked in a try to change the subject. Shasta sighted and looked at the ground, and then again at the macaw couple.

"You know... It's a long story..." she said sadly and sighted. "But I can tell you that he isn't among us anymore."

"Oh... We-we're sorry..." Jewel said. But instead of being sad, Shasta returned to her normal state shortly after.

"But hey, don't be sorry about me. I want to know something about you two. Are you two like together or something?"

Now Blu answered.

"Yeas, we're a couple." he said and put his wing around Jewel. Jewel saw this, and looked at Blu. They moved their heads closer to each other and shared eyes contact. Shasta sighted in joy.

"Aww... Young love... I remember when felt love for the first time. Wonderful feeling indeed."

Blu and Jewel stopped what they we're doing, and looked again at Shasta.

"We've been together for more than a month now. We moved in one of the trees for not so long ago." Jewel disclaimed, and pointed at one of the trees in the horizon. Shasta looked at the direction, but didn't saw anything. When Jewel had her full attention again, she continued.

"We came here to the fruit spot originally to get some breakfast, but when we saw your chicks and thought that they were orphans... Well, you know what happened then."

The Hyacinth macaw seemed ponderous.

"Well, I honestly don't know why I haven't seen you around here yet. I mean, I have lived her for, like, half a year. I moved to Rio when my husband died. I didn't have anything left in my previous home, so I moved here with my upcoming chicks. And since then, I've lived here happily, together with my little demons."

Blu took the chance of the previously said question, and answered it.

"I think I can explicate why we haven't met yet... We've been taking it easy since we moved to our nest, and thus, we haven't had any time to meet the neighbours." Blu explained. "We're still settling down."

"I see..." Shasta said quickly said. She then looked at Blu and Jewel, and seemed to study their appearance.

"You two don't look familiar. Don't get me wrong, I mean that your outlook is something I haven't seen before around here. You two could be Hyacinth macaws like me, but you don't have yellow dots... Or then you could be Lear Macaws. Or something, I don't know."

Jewel walked closer to Shasta.

"Oh no, it would be weird if you did know our species. We're both Spix Macaws." Jewel explained to Shasta, who had a puzzled face now.

"But I thought that the whole species extinct year 2000?" she said with an interrogative tone. Blu walked next to Jewel, and pulled the female Spix macaw closer.

"It almost did. But we're, in fact, the last known birds of our species."

Shasta's beak formed a smile and she was filled with happiness.

"Oooh, Isn't that wonderful! Then you totally stand out from the mass! You're, like, unique!" she said while doing different expressions with her wings. But when she was done talking, she became more serious.

"But how does it happen that you don't have kids yet? I mean, you look sooo cute together!"

Blu flinched when the Hyacinth macaw brought back the awkward subject that Blu didn't feel like to talk about. But they had to find out something to say, after all, they didn't want to embarrass themselves in front of an almost total stranger.

"Eh... Why is because of... Uh..." Blu began, but when he really needed words to say, they didn't come.

"We're... We're, eh..." Jewel also tried to continue but got dumbstruck.

"We-we're not ready, yet, to have children, I guess..." Blu explained with a stuttering voice voice. Shasta giggled to the macaw couple's awkwardness.

"Heh, you're like, really funny." she said with an warm voice. But then, she saw the chicks fighting again and so, her calm and nice voice was instantly gone.

"HEY! You two rascals! Don't you understand English!" she shouted to the two pranksters, who once again, tried to look as innocent as possible. But the cuteness the chicks provided didn't work well on their mother.

"Can't you two behave for just ONE MINUTE!" she shouted angrily. But when she was done yelling to her chicks, she turned towards Blu and Jewel and continued with her warm voice like nothing had even happened.

"Ah... Kids. But I think I have to go now, you know, back to our home where I can show the troublemakers who's the boss. It was nice to meet you Jewel and... and..."

"Blu." Blu filled in. Shasta gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah, Blu." she said.

"It was also nice to meet you Shasta." Jewel said and shook feet with Shasta. Blu did it too.

"Nice, nice." Blu simply said, and found out that he may had sounded a little bit rude. But Shasta didn't care. She begun walking away from the Spix macaws, towards the now-so-nice-behaving chicks. But halfway there, she hesitated, and looked back at Blu and Jewel for one last time.

"But hey, who knows when we might meet again?" she called with her usual bright voice. "It would be nice to see you lovely birds again someday! We live here just around the corner, so you two could come and visit us sometime, or we could come to your place, or something!"

She walked next to her chicks and grabbed wings. They started walking back home, with Roberto on the right, and Leonardo on the left side.

"Bye!" she shouted to the macaw couple before disappearing into the bushes.

"Bye..." both Blu and Jewel said, but not loud enough, that Shasta would have heard it. Even if Shasta didn't hear Blu and Jewel when she was out of sight, Blu and Jewel could still hear her scolding the little chicks. But probably, they deserved it. If Shasta had her own way to teach her children, it was fine for the Spix macaw couple.

When the Hyacinth Macaw family had disappeared, Blu walked back to the leaf with the fruits. He could barely remember the morning past the chick incident. The only thing he did remember that he had been hungry, which he still was. Jewel also walked up to the leaf. They didn't share a word or look, until Blu had taken his time recovering from the chock he still was in, trough, he could only find out four words to say.

"Well that was weird."

* * *

><p>Blu and Jewel returned to their nest, and found it to be in the exact same condition they left it in a couple of hours before. They ate their late breakfast, went flying over the ocean, and returned home at evening, after they had a dinner at the Stallkeeper's booths. And after a long day, already at 8 in the evening, they eventually fell on the bed, executed due to the day. At first, the birds just laid on the bed, without saying anything. But then the silence was broken by Blu, who rolled over in bed and faced Jewel.<p>

"And now another day is over." he said and yawned. "I'm sleepy, how about you?"

Jewel gave Blu a quick glance, but turned then back and continued looking up, at the roof.

"Not really. Although the day has taken my powers, I still don't feel like to sleep. I just can't stop thinking about the days happenings."  
>"Is it about that weird Shasta and her deadly chicks?" Blu asked.<p>

"You could say so." Jewel said, and turned towards Blu. "It's just that... The meeting with the chicks keeps popping in my head. It's something about seeing the little helpless chicks that we thought were homeless back then. Not just because the beat you up, but also due to the other happenings then, mostly when you offered the mango to the chicks. Something with that felt just... Right."

But at the same time, Jewel was thinking about how lucky they'd been.

"_But I'm still happy that they had a mother. If we would have ended taking them, god knows what would have happened..."_

After Jewel's statement, Blu stared at her with weird eyes.

"I don't know where you're getting into."

"I mean... When you gave the mango to the chicks, didn't you feel anything special inside you?"

"No, not that I would have remembered." Blu said and looked up. His eyes then returned to Jewel, and his voice became more serious. "But Jewel, what's even the point with this discussion?"

Jewel put her wing on Blu's chest and petted it, while looking down in shyness.

"Blu. We've been together for a long time now and-"

"A month is not so long." Blu interrupted, and caused Jewel to sight.

"For a bird, it is. What I mean, is... Don't you think... It would be time for us to start a family?"

Blu's eyes widened when he heard those words spoken again. He sat up, and resulted that Jewel followed her example.

"Jewel, we already have a family! You and me! And do you have to tae up that subject of matter all the time?"

"But Blu, haven't you ever dreamed about a real big happy family? Not only you and me, but also children of ours?" Jewel said and put her wings on Blu's shoulders, and looked at him directly in his eyes.

"I... I don't know." Blu said and did his best to avoid Jewel's gaze. "I have just learned how to take care of you, here in the jungle... But to take care of you and chicks... Jewel, I don't know if I could do that."

"I'm sure you'd be a great father. Just remember how you acted with the chicks, when you gave the mango to them. Why would you have done that if you didn't feel sympathy for the chicks? You have fatherly instincts Blu. You just don't know that yet."

Blu sighted. Jewel didn't feel like to stop the talk, but Blu didn't want to continue it anymore.

"But think about Shasta. She must have a whole lot of experience with kids, and yet, she could not fully control them. I have zero percent experience about being a father, and just by looking at me is enough to prove how great father I would be."

Jewel gave a look at Blu's feathers that were unclean and dirty.

"Sure, the conversation try with the chicks had ended in a loss, but it doesn't mean that you would be a bad father." Jewel leaned in and petted Blu around his chest. "What you need is more confidence."

Blu was looking away from Jewel, and she knew that she had taken a too big step for a first time discussion about having a family. She put her wings around Blu and turned his around, so that he was facing her again.

"I... I didn't mean to make you feel bad. Thi-this is just what I feel like now. And I feel like to become and mother."

She then moved her beak forwards so that it was just some centimetres away from Blu's.

"Could you at least think about it?" she asked.

"I-I'll take my time." Blu said unsurely. Jewel smiled to him for a moment, but it disappeared when she let out a loud yawn.

"I'm tired. How about if we leave the idea for now and go to sleep?"

"I would recommend we'd do that." Blu said and smacked his beak.

The young Spix macaw couple fell down on the bed again, but this time, they didn't feel like to rise up again.

"I would like you to know that I will always love you." Jewel said.

"Same here." Blu responded, and they exchanged tired looks.

"Good night Jewel." Blu said to the sleepy angel-like creature next to him.

"Good night Blu." was her answer. They shared a quick kiss before going to sleep. Jewel was sleeping soon afterwards, but Blu couldn't instantly get sleep. He was thinking about the important conversation about a decision that could change their lives forever he had with Jewel.

_Being a parent... Am I ready for it? Are we ready for it? God if I'd only know. But having a proper family with Jewel, sounds... Tempting. After all, we're the last ones of our species. Repopulating was after all, the main reason I came here to Rio at the first place. It is the only way to save our species. Besides, if Jewel wants it, I want it too. I can do anything to please her, and if having chicks is what she desires, then shall it be. But having children is a big life choice, so am I ready to take the huge leap to parenthood? Would I, Blu, be a good father?_

With those words in his mind, Blu closed his eyes and began his journey to the land of dreams...

* * *

><p>And so, another chapter of Hopeless is over. I have to admit, the chapter took longer to write than I expected, and it grew longer than I had thought. But after all, it has some important happenings that'll affect the plot, and it introduced up to three OC's. BTW, it's the first time I created OC's, so I'm proud as heck now. How did you like them? Hope you loved them, because we'll see Shasta and her kids many times under the progress of the story.<p>

In fact, I had problems deciding Shasta's personality. I first wanted to go with an awkward and shy mother bird, who had a hot temper towards her kids. The other one I could have used was that she'd been a slightly rude, slang talking (much like Beans from Rango) mother bird, who had a hot temper towards her kids. And the last personality that I used in the final product was that she was a calm and nice mother bird, who had a hot temper towards her kids, and a British accent. Makes much difference huh?

And you can NEVER guess who I name Roberto and Leonardo after. Tell me in a review. It would be fun to see how clever my readers are (if I even have readers). I'll give you an hint: They're named after real life persons, and they act in some of my favorite movies (that can be seen in my profile (I someone even visits my profile)).

The part of the poem I used was originally written by Patricia Walter in 1999. Sad for you who thought I'd made it up for myself. I do write poems, but for private uses only, besides, they're not even so good. At least for now.

I have nothing else to say. The next chapter is in plans to be finished on Tuesday, when I have an day-off. And for my more lazy, not-liking-long-chapters-fans (if I even have some fans) don't worry. The next chap will be shorter than this one. Just wait and keep your eyes open!

* * *

><p>Coming soon:<p>

Hopeless

Chapter 3: Bathing

REMEMBER TO LEAVE AN REVIEW! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LIKE TO GET THEM! AND WOULDN'T IT FEEL NICE TO KNOW THAT A SIMPLE THING LIKE AN REVIEW CAN MY DAY PERFECT?

I

I

I

I

I

V


	3. Bathing

Hello my dear readers! It's Drako1997 here, and yes, I'm not dead yet! I have just been gone for a long time, making the third chapter of "Hopeless".

I know it's been over two weeks since the original promised release date, but there have been many, many, many problems with this chapter. Many. If not the upcoming Christmas would have been enough, I have also done a lot of re-writing. First, I made a small start, which I deleted. I made another one that also got deleted. Then I wrote almost halfway through the chapter, but then I realized, that it wasn't great, and that the characters personalities didn't match, so I deleted the whole chapter. I gave it a new try. I made the intro sequence, and it came out good. But... There was something in it I didn't like, so I, surprise, surprise, DELETED IT. And then I got the idea: The intro that had cost me so much trouble would be removed from the final chapter. I did it, and hurray, I finally had a version of this chapter I liked! But doing it was a pain in the ass too. The dialogue was hard to write and I lost motivation halfway through. But when I thought that the whole plot hasn't even begun, I somehow managed to overcome the troubles I got. And when I came to the shower part, my inspiration rose up again. When talking about the shower scene, I had to remove a little bit of it because I still want to keep the T-rating for the next two chapters. In chapter six it will change to M. Guess why?

Yeah, so easily said, I've been having a writer's block for a long time now. But if anyone seen Duplex, you know all the things that might disturb your writing. Poor Alex...

Anyway, I would like to thank everybody who reviewed, and I'll continue answering to the reviews I got as always. Its worth to review, trust me. I'll respond to every single one personally.

**BluJet The MacawHawk:**I liked the chapter too, and I like it even more when I hear that you like it too. I still haven't read your story, but I'm super busy and won't have time to read all of the stories my writers suggest to me. I read only one story at time. But sure, I'll read it, hopefully soon, and when I'm done, I'll PM you, as you did to me. But don't except it to happen in the near future. Bye

**The son of The Scarlet Macaw:**That was a great guess! Leonardo DiCaprio was right, but the other one wasn't. Roberto is named after Robert Downey Jr., who had lead role in one of my other favorite films, Iron Man. Robert Fisher was a great try, but he isn't a real life person... Does this mean you have seen Inception? If you have, I may congratulate you: You now know how heaven looks like.

I'm glad too. Having no inspiration is never fun...

Do I? Oh, I didn't notice that, I probably made it accidentally.

It's not rated M anymore, so don't except any sex or something in this chapter. They just... Bath. But just wait, I'll change the rating back to M soon enough... MUAHAHAHAHAHAA!

I think too. MPJ was... Not thought over before I began it. So stupid of me. There won't be any ending for it for now, so I think you'll have to die. Lol. And you'll see more of this. In fact, when you're reading this, I have already published more.

It's OK to think that censoring foul words is right. Some people like it and some... Don't like it. I think that to censor bad words is just stupid, and I don't like that this site forces people to do that. Only in reviews, but still. That's just fucking stupid.

Why do people always change their names? Also stupid.

And I got subscribed and faved! YIPPIAYEAH!

...This is one of the greatest reviews I got. Keep things like this coming, you're a great dude. I'd just hope that everybody else would do as great reviews as you... But all of the reviews I get are great, so the other ones who reviewed don't get mad. I just liked TSOTSM's review especially much.

**:**It's always interesting to write about Blu and Jewel's private nights, so yeah, something like that will be seen soon.

And Robert and Leonardo aren't so good neighbors. I tried to create them as naught as possible.

What did I say? When I write, I use a word dictionary. I only use Google Translator when I need to translate whole sentences, like when I planned to have many Portuguese lines in MPJ. But if you can read it, it's fine. Sad for you who can't read English. Don't they teach it in the schools in Spain? 'Cause my grandma haves a summer cottage there, and when we are on vacation there, I always talk English to the natives, who understand and speaks it excellently.

Thanks for reviewing, and it's nice you like the chapter. It's not my style to write bad chapters. And thanks for the funny nonsense you wrote. "Jojojo"... Like, WTF? I don't know what you meant with that, but boy did I laugh. You really did my day. Thank you, you're the best.

**NoRemorse81:**Well thanks, its fun to see that my story is liked among readers. And if you liked the OC's, good for you. Shasta and her chicks will be seen many times afterwards, in fact, they're in this chapter too. But they don't have as big role in the chapter as in chapter two.

Thank you for taking your time reviewing, I'll hope that this chapter satisfies you as well... After all, I didn't update on Tuesday. It took a little longer... Eh...

**Zero2o1o:**Nope, not exactly. DiCaprio was right, bit Roberto is named after Robert Downey Jr., not Robert De Niro. I don't even know who he is! I've probably seen some films starring him, but the name's unknown to me.

And now I have finished replying to all of the reviews I got from my fellow fans. I am happy.

...Where was I? Oh yeah, back to the main story. Let chapter 2 of Hopeless begin!

* * *

><p><span>Hopeless<span>

Chapter 3: Bathing

The next morning, Blu and Jewel was walking across the jungles, towards the bathplace where they were going to clean Blu. Not only did he become even dirtier in the battle with the chicks the day before, but it could clearly be seen that he hadn't washed himself in a while. They had left the nest quickly without having breakfast, due that it's the early birds who'll get to bath in privacy.

The Spix macaws could have flied to the place, and thus, they would have reached the destination in less time, but Blu was really tired due to too little sleep. When the birds had went to sleep at nine, Blu had been thinking about the conversation he had with Jewel. Thoughts about having a family had been swirling in his head, and they didn't let go for just a minute. And still, Blu wasn't sure what the right thing to do was: Make chicks with Jewel, and become a father, or not? These thoughts had kept Blu awake for seven hours. And when he had been awaked by Jewel at nine, he had just slept five hours altogether. Jewel didn't know the reason for Blu's tiredness, and Blu wanted to keep it that way in order to not make Jewel feel bad for ruining his sleep. And without giving any explanation why, Blu had suggested that they'd walk to the bathplace instead of flying there. Jewel had agreed, but still, even if Blu tried hard to not show his need for sleep, she had begun to notice something strange about Blu's behavior. Blu tried to act normal, because he didn't want Jewel to be too concerned about his condition. After all, it was Jewel who had woken him up, and Blu knew Jewel so well, that he knew that she'd be sorry for him if she found out about Blu's sleepiness.

And now, the birds had walked three minutes. It took less than two minutes by flying to reach the small lake, the place where Blu and Jewel washed themselves, and by foot, it would take another three minutes, if anything wouldn't go wrong, of course.

Jewel had been walking for a while silent, without paying attention to Blu. But when she saw that Blu wasn't next to her anymore, she got worried. But when she turned around, she saw Blu. But Blu didn't seem as his usual self. He was swaying a little now and then, like if he would be drunk. Jewel quickly flew next to him and helped him correct his balance.

"Blu, is something wrong? You seem sick." Jewel asked interrogatively as she put her wing around Blu to help him in his sudden balance-problems. When she had done that, the birds continued walking. Blu gave her a thankful look, but looked away when he realized that he was being questioned. Blu had known that the question would eventually pop up at some time, but he still felt surprised when Jewel asked it. He shook his head once in a try to return to his usual self. Blu knew that shaking his head wouldn't get away his sleepiness. He was still tired, but he wanted to make himself believe the opposite. So when he felt better, he looked at Jewel.

"Me?... I-I'm not sick... I'm just a little-"

Blu was interrupted by Jewel, who suddenly saw something weird in his boyfriends look and stopped walking.

"Blu, your eyes..." she begun. "What's up with them?"

When Blu heard something said about his eyes, he started to avoid Jewel's look.

"There's nothing wrong with my eye-"Blu said and looked elsewhere, but was once again, cut short by Jewel, who grabbed Blu under his cheek to keep his head still. She looked deeply inside Blu's chocolate brown eyes, and realized what was wrong with them.

"You-your eyespots are all dark!" she declared loudly with a concerted voice. "Blu, I know when you're lying and when you aren't, and I sense something strange with your behavior!" she continued with a more upset tone. She then moved her head closer to Blu's and made eyes contact with him. "Blu, look I my eyes and tell me, are you sick or not?"

Blu looked in Jewel's blue-greenish eyes. He walked a bit away from Jewel when he couldn't stand the look. He looked at Jewel's eyes from distance though.

"I'm not sick Jewel." Blu said as the macaw couple looked at each other's eyes. Blu broke the eye-contact and turned around. "Just a bit tired." Blu continued with a low murmur and yawned. He had still said it loud enough that Jewel had heard it, and when she heard what Blu said, she became even more worried about him.

"Tired? I knew that there was something wrong with you!" Jewel said. But then she became silent and after a while, she continued with a lower tone. "But shouldn't you have slept over ten hours? We went to bed at eight and-"

Jewel was interrupted by Blu, who put his wing on his head and begun talking.

"I know, I know." Blu said and shook his head. "I-I should have slept that long, b-but... I... Haven't." he said and finished by looking at Jewel, who had an uncertain face.

"H-how long did you sleep then?"

Blu looked at the ground and sighted. He could not slip away anymore without telling Jewel.

"Five hours..." Blu then muttered. Jewel gasped.

"Fi-five?..." she stammered. But suddenly, she ran up to Blu and hugged him. "Blu... I shouldn't have waked you up!... I'm sorry Blu!..."

She lifted up her head from Blu's chest and revealed her regret-filled, sad face.

"...But I didn't know..." she said and was at the edge of the breaking point as she looked at Blu, directly into his eyes. Jewel felt bad because he had ruined Blu's sleep. Maybe she overreacted a bit, she thought, but then again, she loved Blu so deeply, that a single thing like that could make her sad.

Blu petted Jewel at her head, and surprisingly enough, gave her a real smile, not a fake one.

"It's not your fault Jewel. What is done is done."

When Blu saw that Jewel was looking down, he moved her head upwards with his feet, so that they made eye-contact again. "Besides, we're going to the bathplace right? I'm sure I'll be more brisk if I'll take a bath in the lake or a shower in the fall." Blu said as brightly as before. Jewel also formed a smile on her beak. But it soon disappeared when she realized something.

"Blu? Do you know the reason for your night without sleep?"

Blu looked at Jewel and decided to not tell the truth. He didn't want to concert her more.

"Eh... No. I-I don't know..." Blu said with as believable voice as possible. Jewel seemed still pondering, but for now, she didn't ask anymore questions, thought, she had her suspects about the cause of Blu's sleepiness. But the day would be much better if she wouldn't bring the subject up.

"Sure, okay." Jewel said with a happy tone, but it still had a hint of suspicion in it. But neither of didn't care about it. The discussion about Blu's night was now over.

When Blu realized that they'd been standing still since Jewel marked about Blu's eyes, he remembered that they had a destination they were trying to reach.

"Je... Jewel? Shouldn't we get, yawn... Going?" Blu asked the female Spix macaw, who still held Blu in her grip.

"Um... Yeah." she answered while blushed slightly, and quickly let go of Blu. Without saying a word, though sharing an awkward smile, the macaw couple continued the walk toward the bathplace.

* * *

><p>Eventually, after a quiet walk, Blu and Jewel reached their destination in about three minutes, as deemed. The birds were standing on the small hill, with a great sight at the crystal-clear lake, filled with fresh water. Although it was already a little before ten in the morning, no birds were in sight as the birds first glanced over the bathplace.<p>

Blu was the first one to open his beak after the long moment of silence.

"So... Here we are." Blu said to Jewel and looked at her, and without noticing, the birds continue to slowly walk down the hill.

"Yup." Jewel added, and shared a quick look with Blu. He, on the other hand, after Jewel said her sentence, looked up in the sky in his dreams.

"Oh, I can't wait to get to, yawn... take a fresh shower." he said with a dreamlike tone, and imagined himself already washing himself in the refreshing water without anyone disturbing him. His hope for privacy faded away as he and Jewel approached the lake. When they were twenty meters away from it, the macaw couple could hear the squeals of happy chicks that were probably playing in the water.

"Do you hear that Jewel?" Blu said when he heard the sounds of the chicks first. He stopped, and so did Jewel, due to that they wanted to hear well.

"You mean the squeals? I hear them too." Jewel answered. Blu looked at her with a questioning look.

"I thought we could be here alone." he said with a hint of disappointment, before trying to listen even more carefully to find out who the unexpected bathers were. Weirdly enough, the sounds had stopped. "Do you have any idea who it could be?"

At that moment, a blood-stopping, rage-filled, angry scream was heard.

"ROBERTO! STOP DROWNING YOUR BROTHER! NOW!"

After hearing the voice, Blu and Jewel were 100 percent sure who the bathing birds were.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that I'll know who's bathing over there." Blu said absolutely knowledgably.

"Me too." Jewel added. Without hesitating, the birds started hastily walking toward the lake. The last meters went quickly, and soon, Blu and Jewel fund themselves at the lakeshore. And as they had thought, they saw the newly befriended Hyacinth macaw and her two chicks at the lake, playing near the small waterfall.

Shasta the Hyacinth macaw herself was looking strictly at her chicks, Roberto and Leonardo who had apparently played a too dangerous game. Leonardo was panting heavily and his brother Roberto looked innocently at their mother. But when Shasta heard someone coming, she stopped disciplining her children, and turned around towards the direction of the noise. For her surprise, she saw the two Spix macaws coming in her direction. She stopped what she was doing and flew over to Blu and Jewel to say hello to them.

"Shasta!" Jewel said when Shasta landed in front of them when they reached the lakeshore.

"Hi." Blu simply greeted. Shasta looked at the birds joyfully, but still in surprise.

"Well isn't it my favorite Spix macaw couple, Jewel, and... And..."

"Blu. Like the color blue." he assisted when Shasta ran out of words again and stuttered in a try to remember Blu's simple name. Blu's saying resulted with Shasta giving him a thankful look.

"Aaaah, it's Blu, now I'll remember that!" Shasta continued with her British accent. After a moment of silence, with the only noise coming from the baby chicks that played in the water, Shasta said something.

"So what are you wonderful birds doing around here?"

Blu and Jewel looked at each other after Shasta asked the obviously stupid question. But they answered it anyway.

"The same thing that you are." Jewel said with her clear voice. Shasta nodded and pointed at the bathing chicks with her "thumb", without even looking at them.

"A-haa... So you're here to bath." Shasta declared. But then, she looked at the Spix macaw couple, and seemed to have a question. "Are you going to do it together or something?" she said without warning. Again, Blu and Jewel looked at each other, but this time, their looks were embarrassed. Shasta sure knew the questions that made almost every couple filled with awkwardness.

After a moment of pure discomfiture, Blu and Jewel returned their glaze at the Hyacinth macaw.

"Eh, no... We're here to wash Blu, actually... He's, um, filthy." Jewel stammered with a slightly blushing face. Shasta let out a quick laugh when she saw the awkward macaws.

"Oh you silly Jewel, I won't mind your private business. I'm just here to let my chicks play in the water and use their extra energy so that they can behave when we eat breakfast."

Shasta saw that her question had caused upset among Blu and Jewel, who were still reddening and avoiding direct eye contact with her, and she decided to fix things up.

"But I see that you can't do what you were planning as long as I'm here, so I guess I'll leave now and let you two be in peace."

Blu and Jewel, especially Jewel, got surprised, and a bit shocked by her words. Jewel didn't want to bother two birds she knew at the same day, in fact, she never wanted to do so to anyone. She walked closer to the now the other way facing Shasta. She was about to call her children back when she felt Jewel's wing on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the female Spix macaw that started to talk.

"Shasta, you don't have leave just for us. You and your chicks came here first, so we can't just drive you away. We can wait, right Blu?"

Jewel looked at Blu, who was standing behind the two females, currently yawning. But when he saw Jewel's asking look, he hastily nodded without even remembering the question. He wouldn't have done it if he would have known what the question was.

Shasta saw this, but she still wanted to stick with her plan.

"I know you can, but I've been here long enough, since eight actually. The chicks won't mind I guess. They have played enough for this morning."

Blu and Jewel felt weird about how two hours was needed to calm down two chicks, if even that was enough, and at the same time, delighted due that Shasta would lend the whole bathplace to them. Although Jewel felt still unsure about Shasta leaving, any arguments were now too late as the Hyacinth macaw had already turned around and was calling her chicks back.

"Roberto and Leonardo! Come here, we're going home!" she said to the two chicks, who didn't feel like leaving the lake and quitting the fun already. They stopped what they were doing, but didn't come to their mother. Instead, they looked innocently with begging eyes at Shasta, who sighted and burrowed her head in her wing.

"Do I have to raise my voice?" she said with her normal tone that would not last long if the chicks didn't obey, which they did. Roberto and Leonardo jumped up from the water and quickly ran over to their mom before she lost her temper. When the chicks were neatly next to her, she gave them a proud look.

"That's my boys." she said calmly, and quickly dried both of them up with a dried leaf she had next to her, from top to bottom. When done drying the disappointed and seemingly impossible-to-dry kids, she grabbed both of the chicks on their wings. She then faced Blu and Jewel who were standing next to each other, looking at Shasta and her children with fascination.

"Well I'll be going now. It was nice to meet you two again!" Shasta said. Jewel gave her one of her sweet smiles.

"Yeah, it was fun to stumble upon you again."

After some seconds of getting a last look at the Spix macaws, Shasta started walking away from the lake, hand to hand with her kids.

"Bye, bye!" she said when she left. She was answered by two farewells as well.

"Bye!" Jewel said happily and waved her wing. Blu yawned and said the same "bye" with a bored and sleepy voice. When Shasta had disappeared behind the small hill, Jewel turned towards Blu and looked at him with a letdown face.

"Blu, I know you're tired, but could you still try to be nicer to Shasta?" Jewel said slightly frustrated at his boyfriend, and pointed at the hill. "She left back to her nest just to let you wash yourself in peace! I think she's nice."

Blu looked away in disbelief.

"I think she's weird." Blu said and caused Jewel to get upset, but when she was about to say something, Blu turned around and looked at Jewel with his now even more sleepy eyes, and stopped Jewel from saying something by doing so himself.

"But I think I'll just need some time to, yawn... Get used to her."

Blu got closer to Jewel and shared eye contact with her.

"That time would be, thought, after I take a shower." he said and pointed at the fall. Jewel smiled at him and all of her annoyance at him disappeared. He hadn't spoken badly of Shasta in the end. She moved her wing slowly across Blu's wing, and gave him a quick giggle.

"You do it." she said gladly and let go of Blu. Blu looked at her for a moment, but the he turned around and walked towards the place where he would take a shower. The "shower" was a small waterfall that poured down from a small cliff to the ground, which was actually a cliff too. The gently pouring water created a stream that ended up in the lake where it quickly became deep. When he was some meters away from it, he stopped walking and looked at the female Spix macaw over his shoulder and saw that she was still looking at him with a weird grin.

"Eh... J-Jewel? Could you... Turn around, so that I can... h-have my shower?" Blu stammered and tried to sound confident, so that he could shower without her looking, as it would be too awkward. Though Blu and Jewel had lived together as a couple for a month, they had always taken separate baths and thus, they had never seen each other bathing. In Blu's eyes, bathing with another bird is like seeing a human naked, and Blu was too shy to let Jewel see him washing himself. Jewel let out a low sight due to Blu's timidity, but answered joyfully.

"Yes Blu. If you don't want me to watch, it's okay." Jewel said. She hadn't mind seeing Blu bath, as she would easily let him see when she's doing it, but for now, she wanted to obey Blu. For now.

"Good." Blu simply added, and turned around. Then, with slow steps, he walked towards the pouring water. He felt how the slightly chilly, but comfortably warm water flooded over his shoulders when he was standing under the small waterfall. When he was standing completely surrounded by the water, he let out a pleasant moan. Blu had always liked bathing, and it was a good way to wake up. A nice shower was a great way to start the morning, and as Blu's hadn't began so well, taking the shower felt even more comfortable than usual.

When Blu had stood under the fall for two minutes without doing anything, just standing still, enjoying the moment, he felt that someone was looking at him. So he turned to his left, and saw that his girlfriend was still looking at him, even if she said that she wouldn't. She appeared to be staring at Blu's wet blue body.

"Jewel!" Blu shouted when he met Jewel's glance. Jewel responded by giving him an innocent look.

"What?" she said purely. Blu closed his eyes and covered his face with his wings, and sighted loudly. After some seconds, he lifted his head and looked irritated at Jewel,

"You promised you wouldn't look! I-I don't want you to look!"

Jewel's innocent clean smile dropped a bit, but her humor stayed the same.

"Mph, Oookay then!" Jewel said and rolled her eyes with a weird smile. She then turned around, away from Blu, who could finally return to his showering. He also turned around, and continued to relax in the water. He didn't begin washing himself yet, as they had time to kill anyway. He and Jewel hadn't anything special planned for that day, as it seemed.

Blu didn't get to relax more than about a minute, when he already heard some noises coming from the other direction. Blu knew that it was Jewel, who probably was taking a sneak peak at him in the shower. But Blu didn't care so much, and so he continued to enjoy the shower. But soon, Blu heard yet another noise, but this time much closer. He turned around, and was met with a sight he couldn't have expected. Jewel was standing some meters away from him, just outside of the pouring water.

"J-Jewel! What are you...?" Blu tried to say, but stopped when Jewel closer her eyes and took some steps forward and walked under the waterfall, letting the water surround her. She felt how the pouring water gently flooded over her body, wetting it completely. She walked towards Blu, and stopped when she their wet bodies almost touched. Blu got shocked by her sudden actions.

"I-I thought t-that you weren't going to w-w-wash, yourself..." Blu stammered. Jewel opened her eyes and looked at Blu, who was standing in front of her. She gave him a mysterious smile.

"I changed my mind. Look at me, I'm dirty."

Blu did as he was told, and slowly looked at Jewel's body. The bird that had been sparklingly clean some minutes ago, were now covered with dirt and mud. That must mean that Jewel had gotten herself filthy in about a minute. And then, Blu remembered the noises he had heard coming from behind. They had, actually, sounded like "thuds". Now Blu was certainly sure what had happened.

"Augh, Jewel, did you go and mess yourself in purpose?" Blu questioned while looking at the funnily grinning female.

"Just deal with it Blu." was Jewel's answer, and it was followed by another question by her. "But now, shouldn't we be washing ourselves?"

Blu looked elsewhere and answered.

"I... Guess so..." he said shyly and gave Jewel a single look over his shoulders. She also looked at Blu, but when Blu looked away, she closed her eyes and stretched her wings in the air, and let the water flow over her. Soon, she began washing herself. She began from her head, and moved downwards, first to chest, then to her belly and wings, and finally, her hips. Blu was still looking away and tried to resist looking at the wet, bathing Jewel. But sometimes, he gave her a short glance, but stopped as soon as her realized that he shouldn't be doing that, as he himself didn't want Jewel to look at him when he bathed. But as Blu's natural hormones took over, he ended up half-turning around, and staring at Jewel as she washed her blue, well-proportioned, and in Blu's opinion, her hot body. Now he knew why she couldn't take her eyes of her partner's body.

When Jewel was done rubbing away the dirt from under her wings with her other wing, she gave Blu a short look, and was surprised to see the male Spix macaw looking at her body. But of course, as soon as she busted him, he turned back around and innocently looked around the area while blushing deeply. She smirked at Blu before walking next to him and placing her wing on his shoulder.

"If you didn't want me to watch you when you shower, what if I don't want you to watch ME when I shower?" she asked and tried to sound serious. Blu turned his head and looked at Jewel with his red face.

"I-I didn't mean to do it... Sorry..." he said, and looked at the ground. "This is one of the reasons we should take separate showers you-"

Blu was interrupted by Jewel, who giggled a little.

"It's okay Blu. You can watch as much as you want. I don't mind."

Blu thought some seconds.

"So, I-I'm allowed to look?" he asked. Jewel nodded as an answer, before returning to the showering. After some seconds of staring at nothing, Blu slowly turned his head around again, and changed his staring subject to Jewel, who was now cleaning her wings. He knew that he shouldn't watch, but what could he do? Seeing his girlfriend bathing under a waterfall was something Blu couldn't resist. Jewel moved her wings and began cleaning her chest, and later, her belly. Blu looked away when this happened. He felt weird. He wasn't sleepy anymore, as he had already awoke in the shower, no, what Blu felt was something new. And when he looked at Jewel, the feeling just increased.

"_I don't know why, but I can't stop looking at Jewel. This is bad... This is not the right time... Oh man, I knew that this idea was nothing but harm!"_

And although Blu tried to hold on, he couldn't stop watching the showering Jewel. She had finished cleaning her upper body, and now she was moving down to the lower part of her-

"_No. Stop it."_Blu commanded himself and forced himself to stop looking at Jewel as she cleaned herself. Blu took a few deep breaths while looking down and took his time to think as the water poured on his back.

And after a moment of settling, Blu got his feelings in control. And after two minutes of not looking back at Jewel, Blu knew that his feeling-struggle was over.

"_Now I just have to shower myself, and then we can go back home."_

Exactly like somebody should have read Blu's mind, Jewel had walked behind Blu quietly, without him noticing. She suddenly grabbed Blu on his shoulders with her wings. Blu jumped due to the shock he got. He hadn't expected that to happen.

"Jewel! W-what in all worlds are you doing?" Blu screamed out when Jewel grabbed him.

"Relax Blu..." Jewel began with a soothing voice. She moved her wings from Blu's shoulder all the way down to his wingtips, and repeated the process as she answered. "I'm done cleaning myself, but what about you?"

Jewel was right. Blu hadn't cleaned himself a single bit on the past ten minutes. Always when he was about to begin, something had stopped him. And when Jewel massaged him, Blu had a thought about what she was about to do.

"I-I haven't finished showering yet..." Blu stuttered. Jewel smirked at him.

"Then how about if I help you?" Jewel asked the question Blu had expected with her soft tone. Even if what she had said was a question, to Blu, it seemed like he had no option.

"I don't think you need to..." Blu said, still trying to explain himself out of the situation. But Jewel didn't take a "no" to an answer. It was a perfect moment to make a score on Blu.

"Blu... Just... Relax, and I'll do the rest." Jewel said, and moved on to rub Blu's chest. Slowly, she moved her wings back and forth, and cleaned the dirt away while at the same time massaging Blu.

"Ungh..." Blu said, and tried to protest against Jewel's actions. But even if he wanted to disobey, he couldn't do it. For some reason, Blu felt that what Jewel was doing was somewhat right. And secondly, it felt sooooo good. Jewel massaging different spots and cleaning him up was just... Breathtaking. And it mixed with the soft water that streamed on him and Jewel... The feeling was amazing.

After a minute of massaging Blu with pleasurable results, Jewel moved her wings from Blu's chest to his belly. Blu was breathing quietly with his eyes closed, and he let out a moan now and then when Jewel touched some of his more sensitive spots. As he couldn't do anything resisting, he wanted to enjoy the moment with full power.  
>When done removing the dirt from around Blu's stomach, Jewel gently moved her wings alongside Blu's body to his sides, where she began to massage him. And after yet another enjoyment-filled moment, Jewel felt like to say something after many minutes of silence.<p>

"So, how does it feel?"

Blu answered with a moan.

"W-washing shouldn't feel, t-this good..." was his answer. Now was Jewel's time to make her move, and she began move one of her wings slowly downright.

"How about if we make you feel even better?" Jewel asked with a seductive voice. Blu's eyes went open as he realized what Jewel had in mind. But before he could react, Jewel's wing was already moving towards between his legs, closer to his private spot.

"Jewel, I'I-I don't think... Could you?..." Blu stammered, but didn't get anywhere. He tried to get away from Jewel's surprisingly tight grip, but didn't succeed.

"You're not entirely clean yet, you know that?" she said playfully, but still with an attracting tone. Blu shockingly looked at Jewel over his shoulder.

"Jewel, p-please... I'm already clean now..."

But when Jewel didn't react, and just continued to pleasure her unwilling boyfriend, he raised his voice.

"Jewel!.. Listen to me!"

Still no react. Blu needed to get Jewel stopped before she reached his spot. Blu knew that it would end up in something nasty, and so, he made a final attempt to get out of Jewel's grasp.

"Jewel! JEWEL!" he shouted strictly and made Jewel stunned and she let go of her grip a little, allowing Blu to squirm out from between Jewel's wings. Unfortunately, Blu used way too much power to get away, that he couldn't control all of it when Jewel had let go more easily than he had thought. Blu stumbled and slipped on the slippery rock bottom, and fell backwards down to the lake. He let out a small yelp before going under, and the last thing he saw before he sank was Jewel's horrified blue face.

Luckily for Blu thought, the water was unexpectedly shallow, and therefore, no risk for drowning was triggered. But more misfortune for him, as the water was low; he hit his head in the bottom of the lake. The damaged wasn't big, so he arose to the surface and took a big breath of fresh oxygen. When he had recovered from the sudden fall, he stood up and saw that the water reached halfway to his chest. Then he lifted up his face, and looked at Jewel, who was kneeling at the edge of the lake, looking at him. But what Jewel saw wasn't so nice; Blu was just staring at her. She didn't know if he had anger, shock, disgust or shame in his eyes, but she didn't like the look. Maybe she shouldn't have gone so far. But what could she do to her hormones? When they take over, there's no coming back. Plus, Jewel wanted to be a mother really badly, and she was ready to do almost anything to reach her goal. But what she had done seemed to have been too much, and she regretted it, especially the part where she had tried to pleasure Blu a bit too much. She needed to apologize, and she was about to open her mouth when Blu's face changed. A small smile formed on his face. The smile grew a lot bigger, and he said "You naughty little bird!", and suddenly, he burst out in laughter. Jewel had absolutely no idea why he was laughing after what happened, but it seemed funny. It was like Blu had totally forgotten what just happened. Without even knowing why, she also began to laugh. It wasn't a fake laugh, it was a real laugh.

Soon, Blu and Jewel calmed down and their laughs slowly faded almost away. Jewel looked at Blu with a blushing face, all due to the laughing. After a moment of just doing so, she soon stopped giggling and turned more serious.

"I, have, no idea why we were just laughing!" she said while looking at the still sniggering Blu.

"Me nether!" he declared. After some seconds, Jewel continued with a.

"So I guess we're ready showering." she said, and when hearing that, Blu looked away at the lake. He seemed to go to his own thoughts, but soon, he came back and looked at his still kneeling girlfriend.

"But I feel like to bath now..." Blu remarked with a low tone, making Jewel confused as she didn't hear what he said.

"What? Could you repeat?" she said, but instead of hearing the same sentence again, she felt how Blu's wing grabbed hers. Without even having the time to react, she was pulled into the river by Blu. When she rose up, she was met with a surprisingly low water-level and Blu's playful face.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to." Blu answered as he lifted his shoulders. Jewel first looked at him with a glimpse of irritation, but it was soon replaced by her frisky look. With a quick, sudden move with her wing, she splashed some water on Blu's unprepared face. He fell down and landed on his back, with still not water over his shoulders.

"Let me guess... You did that because you wanted to?" Blu questioned, and got a nod as an answer. When Jewel didn't do anything in a while, Blu took his chance and also splashed water on Jewel, while still sitting. Jewel didn't get mad, and she repeated her actions and splattered water on Blu. And thus, a water fight was begun. Blu and Jewel played the game and circled around each other, whipping some water on the other one now and then as they laughed hysterically for some minutes. The play ended up by Blu chasing Jewel around the shallow part of the lake. Eventually, after they got tired after a moment, they ended up resting at the end of the lake. The bird's heads were on the flat ground and their bodies floated in the water. Blu thought that it must have looked like if they were in a hot tub. But no matter how stupid it must have looked, he relaxed and felt how all of his tiredness faded away. What just had happened wasn't important anymore. Blu understood Jewel's lusts, and as he had his own that were hard to control, he didn't bring the subject up anymore. What Jewel had done to him had felt good, but enough was enough. But when thinking about it, what they had done felt right, and someday, he would like to do the same to Jewel, just to get a "revenge". Maybe after some years or something like that. He just hoped that Jewel wasn't feeling bad from what happened before, because she definitively shouldn't.

"Ahhh... What a morning..." Blu said as he looked up in the sky.

"And it isn't even over yet..." Jewel said and thus changed the topic.

"Yeah." Blu responded, before returning to the previous subject of talk. He turned his head and looked at Jewel.

"But for a first time bathing together, this wasn't so bad."

Jewel turned her head and looked into Blu's eyes.

"I mean, we could do it again sometime." Blu continued, and when hearing what Blu said, Jewel put her wing on Blu's chest. She then continued the talk with a tempting tone.

"If you want, we will do it again sometime." she said. The macaw couple exchanged smiles, and Jewel moved closer to Blu, in a try to cuddle up with him in the water. Blu put his wing around Jewel's shoulders and embraced her. He then looked at the beautiful Spix macaw next to him, and did nothing specific until he popped up a question.

"Jewel, m-may I ask you something?" Blu said. Jewel gave him a smile.

"Sure." she simply responded. Blu coughed in order to clear his voice and asked.

"I would like to know, Jewel... When was the time you last were really, I mean, really happy?" Blu asked, and instantly after hearing Blu's question, Jewel knew that answer and gave Blu a look that said "isn't it obvious?" Blu got the point before Jewel could say anything, and continued when she were about to answer.

"...Not counting the time you spent with me."

Jewel jumped slightly because she now had no idea what to answer. But when she had thought the thing over for some seconds, she remembered one of her experiences that she had really enjoyed the most not counting any time with Blu.

"I think I know what it was." Jewel then said, and made Blu eager to hear it. "It was this one day when nothing seemed to go right. I needed to escape my worries, and so, I flew off to the skies on order to get my thoughts cleared. And eventually, I saw this huge statue of some man posing-"

"You mean Christ the Redeemer?" Blu filled in, and made Jewel do an "Hmph"-voice due that she had been interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, that's the name. But anyway, I flew over it and sat on the guys giant head for many hours, just relaxing and looking at the sundown... It was a great day..."

When Jewel had finished with her dream-like tone, she looked back at Blu, who was still looking at her. When looking at her boyfriend's eyes, a further question mark arose in her head.

"But Blu, why did you even want to know that?" Jewel asked with an interested tone. Blu looked to the other direction, scratched his head, and looked back at Jewel again.

"I... I don't really know... I-I just thought that it would be nice to know a bit more deeper facts about you, you know, when we're bathing and everything..."

"No, no, it's all right." Jewel said and tried to not cause anything misleading. But still, she had one more question to ask.

"But now when you've found out when I was really happy, how about if you tell me when you felt as happy as I did?"

Blu lifted his eyebrows.

"You mean me? The last time I was really happy?"

Jewel nodded, and her eyes pleaded for him to tell. Blu looked away once again.

"Ow jess... That was a thought one Jewel..."

He turned his head around and looked at Jewel again.

"But-But if you really want an answer, I could say it must have been when-"

But before Blu could continue to answer further, due to the silent lake with no extra noises than Blu and Jewel, he heard wing slapping and the noise of someone who laded, probably around the hill. Blu's eyes widened and he looked around, curious about the possible newcomer.

"I think I heard someone coming." he said, completely forgetting about the talk he had with Jewel, and took a sitting position. Jewel followed his example, and also sat up, a bit disappointed. But she didn't show it to Blu. She would eventually find out the answer sooner or later.

"Is it Shasta who's back for some reason?" Jewel suggested. Blu glanced at her, but looked back at the hill soon.

"I don't know, but I can go and look."

With those words spoken, Blu rose up from the lake, and walked up from the water for the first time in almost an hour. Quickly, he shook his body and in that way, dried his feathers somewhat. When he was done, he began walking up the small hill, slowly. Jewel was watching at Blu going, and waited for something to happen. She was also interested in who might have just got to the lake.

Soon, Blu was atop the hill and could see if someone had landed there. Someone had indeed done it, and it wasn't Shasta. It was someone else, someone more familiar to him.

Someone with much more rascal chicks than Shasta had.

The one who had landed was Rafael, the male black Toco Toucan and a true romantic and a good friend of Blu and Jewel's. Blu was pleasantly surprised to see him, although he didn't expect to meet him there. Rafael, on the other hand, was instantly happy to see him and quickly flew over to greet him.

"Meu Deus, Blu! It's you! It's really you!" he said joyfully to the still surprised Blu.

"Ra... Rafael?... Rafael?" Blu said with an unsure voice that soon turned into a more glad tone when he saw the happy eyes of Rafael's. "Rafael! Rafael!" Blu continued with a loud tone. He then stretched over his foot for a greeting, but the only thing he received from Rafael was a, still happy "are you kidding me?"-look as he looked at Blu's stretched foot.

"Seriously? A footshake?" he said and shook his head, letting out a laugh. He then suddenly ran over to Blu, and gave him a warm, but uncomfortably tight hug that pressed all of the air out of Blu's lungs. After ten seconds, he let go of the tight hug, and looked at Blu who looked even more surprised due to Rafael's sudden actions.

"We're friends Blu! C'mon Blu, a bro hug can't hurt so much!" he said, and when it, Blu gave Rafael an awkward smile and became his usual self again. Afterwards, Blu and Rafael looked at each other, still seeming to be wordless due to their reuniting. Blu was about to end the wordlessness, but was cut off by Rafael who was faster to say something.

"Blu, my man, it's been too long! You have no idea how surprised I am! I mean, I can't believe I just found you! After all, the last time I saw you were when you were getting escorted back to the manmade building for birds, and it was... A month ago, maybe?" Rafael took a short break from talking, and continued. "You were with Jewel then..."

Rafael looked at the surrounding quickly before looking back at Blu. He had already horrible thought of the fate of Jewel.

"By the way, where is she?"

When he heard nothing, he became worried. He continued with a low and frightened voice.

"Is she…"

Blu was about to answer when he and Rafael heard someone call them from behind.

"I'm here!" the voice that belonged to Jewel said. Soon, a female blue Spix macaw came to sight. Jewel had begun wondering where Blu as, and she had even heard voices uphill. She had decided to check out what was holding Blu, and halfway up the hill she knew that someone had come and she even recognized the voice and knew that it was Rafael's. But still, even when she knew what to expect, she got surprised to actually see him there, standing next to Blu.

"Jewel!" Rafael said when Jewel walked to sight. It was like a stone lifted from his heart when he saw his bellowed Spix Macaw friend in full health.

"Rafael!" Jewel answered, and flew over to the male birds. She gave a hug to Rafael, who was standing there with open arms. Blu looked a bit jealous, but he knew that he was thinking childishly and when Rafael and Jewel was done hugging, he hid his unnecessary emotions.

Rafael quickly studied Jewel's outlook.

"How neat you are Jewel! I didn't remember you were that beautiful!" he complimented, and made Jewel blush a little, but it didn't show as she answered with her normal tone fast afterwards.

"Thanks Rafael, you don't look so bad either."

Rafael and Jewel interchanged quick smiles, before Jewel walked next to Blu. Rafael looked once again at the blue birds.

"I still can't believe I found you! It's been a month since we last saw! I was starting to get worried! How can it be that we haven't seen each other in a long time?"

Blu took the chance to answer.

"Well... Since we were released to the jungle some time ago, we've been taking it easy and getting used to the new environment. Sadly, we've had no time to meet up with friends..."

Rafael closed his eyes and made a swift movement with his wing.

"Aw, what does that matter now? The most important thing is that we met again now, isn't it?" he said, and brought up the question that he was most eager to get an answer to. "But there's one thing I'd like to know... You two? Are you like, a..."

"Couple?" Jewel said, filling in the gap in Rafael's sentence.

"Chained to each other birds?" Blu then said. He then looked at Jewel, who was also looking at him. Blu put one of his wings around Jewel's shoulder.

"Yes, we are." Blu said as he stared into Jewel's blue eyes. Rafael let out a sight in happiness.

"I told you you were meant together!" Rafael said to the seemingly in-love macaws. When hearing that Rafael said something, they broke the eye contact and looked at the toucan, which seemed to just have got a thought in his head when he looked at Blu and Jewel, who still were a bit wet.

"...I didn't interrupt your private moment did I?" he asked with a bit shocked tone. Blu and Jewel jumped up a bit, and Blu began explaining with his hurried tone, while at the same time revealing his wings in defense.

"No, no, w-we were just..."

"Cleaning ourselves, eh..." Jewel filled. Rafael didn't seem to care about the macaw couple's explanations and let out a small laugh.

"Look, it doesn't matter what you were doing before, because your private moments are out of my business. But if you want to, we can talk about it later."

Blu and Jewel's eyes widened. Now they had no idea what Rafael was talking about.

"Later? What do you mean later?" Blu asked with a confused voice. Rafael knew that he had forgotten to mention something, and now he knew what it was and he had to kindly explain.

"Yeah, I was going to find someone else I knew to ask for a serviço, but now when I found you... I do have a small favor I'd like to ask you."

Blu looked at Rafael with a puzzled look.

"What kind of favor?"

Rafael looked up in the sky before answering to Blu.

"So yeah, I would like you two to come with me to my place. There, me and my wife could explain it to you in peace."

"Why can't you just explain it now?" Blu asked after Rafael was done talking and walked a step closer to Rafael, just to be pulled back by Jewel.

"Blu! If Rafael wants to explain it to us with his wife, let him do it."

Blu glanced at his girlfriend and lowered his voice a bit.

"But Jewel, we haven't even had breakfast! And I'm already a bit hungry by now."

Even if Blu had almost whispered, Rafael still managed to hear what Blu said and made one thing clear.

"We have food in our nest, if you didn't know." Rafael explained to the macaw couple, who now had their heads turned towards Rafael again. When he was finished, their heads turned around and they continued to discuss with their low voices.

"See, Blu? There's nothing to worry about." Jewel said, and continued to whisper even quieter with a reassuring tone. "Let's just do this, for our friend. We were ready bathing anyway."

Blu sighted, but didn't answer to Jewel. Instead, he turned his attention towards Rafael who was waiting for an answer.

"Okay...?" Blu began telling with closed eyes. He had a short break and during it, Rafael got even more eager to hear the answer. Blu then opened his eyes and continued. His answer was...

* * *

><p>And that wraps up the third chapter that had been so long in production. Hurray for cliffhangers! I really like to tease my readers.<p>

So yeah, Christmas's tomorrow. That means that I won't write anything in a while anymore. In fact, I won't write anything anymore. This is where I quit. I'll stop writing. I'm sorry.

...Nah, I'm just kidding XD But still, don't expect anything from me in at least some weeks. I'll be playing Minecraft, Super Mario 3D Land and Mario Kart 7 for sure for, at least, a month. And I'll get a new, cool computer of my own. Yay! When I have it, I can write without anyone nagging about their turn. Nope, not then anymore, as it's MINE. But I'll continue writing when I feel like it, when I'm out of stuff to do. And believe me, after Christmas, it will take a while to get me bored. And if I continue writing after two weeks, it'll probably take time for me to finish the chapter. I even wanted to do a Kung Fu Panda Christmas special, but I didn't have time. But I still want to do it, so I'll most likely do it first, before continuing on Hopeless. Let's hope that this chapter was satisfying enough, so that you can rely on it for a time now. Hehheh...

But, anyway, happy holidays for all of you folks, and I'll hope you'll have a great Christmas and a happy new year! Drako1997 Signing out!

* * *

><p>Coming soon:<p>

Hopeless

Chapter 4: Persuading

LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THE HOLIDAYS IF YOU PLEASE! IT'S EASY, JUST CLICK ON THE BUTTON BELOW! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE, JUST DO IT AND YOU'LL MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY!

I

I

I

I

I

V


	4. Persuading

Hello guys and gals, I'm back! Isn't it just so FUKIN' WONDERFULL!

So yeah, I haven't updated "Hopeless" in about... Five months (jess...), so I decided to continue on my story. The first reason would be that I'm done playing Minecraft online and my 3DS games, which leaves only Okami on my to-play list. And because I'm a guy who likes to do two virtual things at the same time, I thought that it was time to continue on this fic after so long of… Not doing so. Asides that, I've had my hand FULL of sooo many schoolwork, eight at the most (one even included me writing an own unique story, may happen that I'll translate it someday and publish it on a FictionPress account), and some being really, really huge and important, for the sake of my grades and musical career. On the time I've been away I've tried creating SMBX-episodes and hacking Pokémon games, which… Didn't turn out to be as easy as you would think, especially with the lack of innovation and inspiration. And then there's been a little thing known as confirmation. Yay, going to church is SO MUCH FUN.

I remember saying that I'll try to update in a month. But I said I'll TRY, so technically, I haven't broken any promises. Let's just hope that you still remember who I am, ehheh... The most important thing is that the story will be continued, am I right? Now I do have a life that I also have to progress, so yeah. And since I got my new laptop, things have worked out MUCH easier; including my writing, as seen in many of my computer-related homework's and school projects.

BTW, if you didn't notice, I've changed Robert's name to Roberto to accomplish a more exotic and "unique" name, that even sounds a bit similar that Leonardo. But that's small compared to the other change I made. I changed it so, that Rafael accidentally stumbled upon our protagonist birds while they were bathing. This was done in order to achieve certain small plot detail that I have noted that only a few authors use. You'll see what I mean soon.

…Yes, I promise that I'll stop changing details in already published chapters from now on, jadda jadda jadda… It's been so long since I've written on this fic, so of course my ideas have changed, so changed a bit of things in later chapters is natural, am I rite?

And as always, I'll answer the reviews I've gotten while I've been on my "short" pause. You guys thought I'd forget such important things like review answering, DID YOU!

**No-Remorse81: **OMG, I didn't update in less than a month :O WAAAH!

You loved the chapter? That's great! And I'm afraid that your begging didn't work... this time. Ehhehheh...

But now I have updated so you can count it as a late Christmas present. Happy holidays to you too! :)

**son of blu and jewel: **Heh, that's so nicely said from you! Even I think that the chapter was lacking in some places, but if you liked it then I'm happy!

**richardthecao: **Simple and sweet. Thanks for reviewing!

**Cyclone Sword: **Woot! Did I also make your jaw hit the floor? Nah, just kiddin'. But we'll see if that happens in some of the later chapters. If it does, tell me :P

**fan of rio: **I did! I updated now! Heh...

And about Blu's eyes... Orange, brown, chocolate brown, who cares? It's about the same colour anyway.

...I have to check that out.

I did. His eyes are brown, so I changed it. Look it up 'kay?

**fan of rio: **I did! Here's the fourth update! You happy now?

**Corration: **YES, a really skilled author read my story, AGAIN! Thanks beforehand, you have absolutely NO IDEA how great it is to see the cream of the crop read my stories!

And then, about your review… I won't spoil the (self-proclaimed) magnificent plot or any details that will happen in the future, but I can tell you that we won't see Shasta and company that much anymore. But her influence in the first chapters will be important for the planned character development of the main characters. And that, dear Corration, is all I can reveal to you.

**4The Spade-Heart: **You too? Everyone wants me to update? Now I feel all warm and fuzzy inside (':  
>What Rafael is about to tell is soon going to be revealed, if you continue reading!<p>

No, BTW, YOU are amazing. Its fun to see another Finish member of this site, and it has been an even bigger pleasure to chat with you. You seem to be a good person with a great taste (especially with your choice to follow my story, ehheh… I'm joking). So the thanks go to YOU. Thank you for following this story for so long. And as I've promised, I won't go crackshit like Rapture with the drama, but Hopeless, like the name says, is not the happiest story I could have come up with, ESPECIALLY after chapter six. Man, I want to get to chapter six soon.

Let's hope I'll keep up the good work! As long as my fans seem pleased, I'll be happy! (:

And then we're done with that!

I don't see any reason to keep jabbering about some random stuff anymore, so how about beginning the chapter? Yeah. Let's do so.

* * *

><p><span>Hopeless<span>

Chapter 4: Persuading

* * *

><p>"…Welcome back darlings!" was the first impression Blu and Jewel got from Rafael's mate Eva when they all arrived to their nest. The Spix macaws were also greeted with a footshake and reintroduction of Eva, who thought that the macaw couple had forgotten her and her name, which they hadn't.<p>

The home of Rafael and Eva and their army of kids were at the same state as Blu and Jewel remembered it. The nest was located in a hollow in one of the trees next to the small plain where the chicks played around all days and where Blu and Jewel had met the Toucan family for the first time. Nothing had seemed to change by the first look. The same flora was still growing around the area; the same chicks were still playing in the field.

"…My husband has told me so much about you!" Eva, who now had walked up to Rafael who sat on a fallen tree, said after her self-introduction. It caught Blu off-guard, due to him being busy with the surroundings he hadn't seen in so long. He walked next to Jewel, still with his eyes half-locked on everything around him. Jewel, on the other hand, responded to Eva with a neat smile.  
>"He has?"<p>

Eva smiled towards Jewel.

"Yes. He has told me and the chicks all about your heroic acts some months ago, particularly how Blu rescued everyone from the plane."

Blu reacted when he heard his name and snapped out of his thoughts that he seemed to have on his head too often. He was tired, so his concentration had a short wearing, but he wanted to act well in front of his long-seen friends.

"I owe you both for that." Eva continued and got closer to Rafael and put her wing on his chest. "If it weren't for you, I would have lost my sweet papaya…"

She locked her eyes with her husband and they remained silent for a little while before Rafael realized that they had guests who probably didn't have the time to watch them snuggle.

Rafael broke gently free from Eva, and jumped down from the tree. "Even I am still thankful for what you did." he said.

But then his attitude towards the macaws changed and he looked down at the ground in shame.

"Thought it may not have shown as I fled as soon as the path to freedom opened up to me. I thought you had managed to escape on your own, but then you didn't show up anywhere. When I started asking around for you the next day, it was like you had disappeared. No one had seen you since the plane accident. After a week with no sights, I gave up."

Rafael lifted up his head and looked deeply into the eyes of the macaws. "After a week with no sights, I gave up. I thought that you were…"

"Dead?" asked Blu in the middle of Rafael's sentence. "No, no, no, no, no, no… We were kept at Tulio's aviary. It's no surprise that no one could find us."

Eva, who had listened carefully at the on-going conversation, looked at Blu with a puzzled look. "An what?"

Blu grunted. "An aviary, a manmade livingplace for birds, sort of a giant cage that looks like the bird's natural habitat."

"Oh… I see." Eva said in a tone that sounded like she had actually understood something what Blu just said. After that, Rafael took over again.

"When I saw you today at that lake, it was like a dream. I was so surprised because I didn't expect to find you there, nor anywhere. The reason I was at the lake was because I was on my way to a friend of mine from whom I would have asked for a favour. But instead, I found you!"

Now even Eva came down from the tree and walked next to her ever so happy husband.

"I don't know if Raffie have already asked this from you, but you two…" she said and looked up in the air in order to find the right words. "Are you, shall we say, dating?"

Blu and Jewel both flinched. "Dating?" Jewel asked in a weird tone and glanced at Blu.

"No, use instead "in a loving relationship"." she corrected and held Blu's wing in her own. A happy smile formed on Eva's beak.  
>"So the bird got the beauty in the end?"<p>

Blu looked at the light blue macaw next to him and nodded slowly, replying "yep". Eva also took a grip on his mate's wing and looked at the young couple.

"I remember it clearly that when you got on your way towards Luiz's garage, I replied to myself that "those two birds will end up together"."

While looking at Blu and Jewel, Eva replied: "You two totally look like Romeo and Julia…"

"Or Bonnie and Clyde…" Rafael filled in. Blu and Jewel finally parted from the eye-contact. Blu had a sly smile on his face, but he didn't say anything, whilst Jewel got eager to know more about the Toco and Keel-Billed toucan couple.

"But enough of us, how have you and your children been since we left?" she asked. Rafael looked around.

"Weeell… Nothing special has happened in the past month, so you haven't missed anything. We have been mostly here at home so we neither have seen our buddies in a while. Our kids-"

Rafael was interrupted by a loud noise coming from the playground, followed by noises similar to a fight. Rafael sighted to the everyday sound of his children arguing again.

"Oh, meu deus…" he said, and turned towards his mate with asking eyes. "Eva, dear, could you?..."

Eva also sighted and looked away from him with a mocked face. "Wasn't it I who solved the last squabble?"

Rafael scratched his neck. "Well, yeah, but I was in the middle of a discussion…" he said. Eva muttered something before giving up. "Oh right, I'll do it then." she said before leaving. With a powerful flap with her wings she flew to the middle of the fight where she gave the kids a taste of discipline, rambling up the troublemaker's names.  
>Rafael watched at her doings a while before returning to topic. "…Our kids are as lovely as ever. Yep, they never seem to grow up."<p>

He then realized something. "…With the exception of Samantha, our newest child who hatched three weeks ago. She's like a dream come true."

Rafael looked around the playground but could only see Eva who yelled to the chicks and tried to get them to behave. "Thought I don't know where she might be right now." he said when he didn't see his daughter.

"But yeah, Nico and Pedro have been away in Sao Paulo for the time being. They're planning on returning when the club gets renovated. It was in an awful shape when those monkeys ruined it. Not that we would have got the time to visit the place since we can't leave Samantha alone with these rascals."

Eva returned after quickly setting a stop to the fight. The chicks were now playing something similar to hide-and-seek. But all the time they were carefully glazing at their parents, waiting for a moment when they didn't pay enough attention to them so they could do something funnier according to them.

She sat to a spot near Rafael and gave the lovebirds a look. "Since you are now together, do you have any plans to get chicks like me and Rafael?"

Now Blu and Jewel flinched even more, particularly Blu who couldn't tolerate the questioned subject-of matter.

_Not this question again… _he swore in his head and turned right to look at some trees.  
>Eva looked at his husband without realizing what she had done wrong. Rafael understood that she had touched an awkward spot of Blu and Jewel's. He leaned closer to her head and whispered:<p>

"…Could you go and get some food for the guests' darling?" he asked. Without even thinking twice she turned around and flew into her family's nest where the remains of today's breakfast food were stored. She knew that either she or the Spix Macaws would get humiliated, so backing off from the situation seemed the best idea.

When Eva was on her way again, Jewel walked up to Rafael without trying to cheer Blu up. She knew that it would go away with time.

"Um, that is one of the more sensible subjects for Blu now." she whispered into Rafael's ear, occasionally eyeing on Blu behind her. "He's… got a lot on his mind right now that comprehends the whole parenthood thingy…"

Rafael whispered back to Jewel: "I can go and cheer him up." he said. Jewel understood that Rafael would do it whatever Jewel would say, so she thought that maybe Blu could reveal something he felt so someone else than her for a change. "Okay." she said, and Rafael nodded before walking into Blu's direction.

"He also had a rough night so he might be a bit stubborn today…" she said after him, still whispering. She didn't know if Rafael heard her, but it didn't matter. She just hoped that Blu could reveal at least some of his thoughts. It would certainly make him too feel better.

Rafael got behind Blu and placed one of his wings on his shoulder. "Blu… Oh Blu." he began with his voice filled with sympathy. Blu crossed his wings and avoided everyone's looks. "Being dull are you?"

There was no answer at first. But then came a sight from Blu. "No, no… I-I'm totally fine, yes, let's… let's just…"

Blu turned around, his eyes meeting Rafael's for a glimpse second before getting lost into the woods around them. "…Talk about something else.

Blu walked towards the fallen tree with his back still turned against Rafael. But the king of the carnival refused to give up. He wanted Blu to open up.

"Blu, having children with the person you love is a wonderful thing!" Rafael continued with his usual cheery voice. It didn't work so well on Blu who kept a couple of meters distance from him when he tried to approach. "I know that they might be a headache sometimes, but with time you'll come to realize that it was the thing you always wanted and it was all worth it! That's what happened to me!"

Almost instantly when Rafael finished Blu stopped moving, bursting into pleading.

"Rafael, please, I-I don't wanna talk about this anymore. So please, just stop." he said in a bit whiny and unconvincing tone.

But Rafael didn't stop. He stood behind Blu and continued on his rant. "It is a big step to become a parent-"

Blu cowered his ears. He was getting tired of Rafael's parenthood talking, and Jewel could clearly see it. "Rafael…"

"…and it's a decision you-"

"Rafael.

"…have to make together..."

"Rafael!" Blu finally shouted. Now Rafael stopped and took a step back from Blu, whose back was still faced towards the Toco Toucan. "Could we please talk about something else." Blu said and glanced at him from over his shoulder "I don't feel like to-"

"…I could teach you how to be a parent?" Rafael still tried, but failed miserably. Instead of some ground-breaking news, he got Blu turned around, in a state near rage.

"NO! NO, ABSOLUTELY NO!" he yelled and came closer to Rafael who quickly backed from him. Jewel watched in horror at the scene that took place where she was unable to do anything. She had seen, and even been some of Blu's anger-attacks, and as far as she knew there weren't so many people who could do anything to stop him. Eva's head popped out from the nest but she quickly went back inside as she realized that it was a wrong time for breakfast. Even the chicks became silent from their horseplay. All noise seemed to have stopped, except for Blu's.

"I'VE HAD IT with your OBNOXIOUS conversing! I don't wanna talk about this subject! It's not the right time! I have to think it over before I want to talk about it to ANYONE!"

Blu then returned to his spot n Jewel's side where he simply sat to the ground. He left Rafael lying on the ground, chocked after Blu's sudden reaction. If he had known that Blu would erupt from such a good-willing subject, he would have remained silent. Now with Blu upset, it would be much harder to bring up the favour he was about to bring up.

Jewel looked at her boyfriend who had fallen silent. Her expression was a mix of compassion and embarrassment.

"You didn't have to go that far did you?" she silently asked. Blu gave her a quick look

"He just didn't want to shut up. You know that parenthood is a sore spot for me!" Blu explained with a bit louder voice than Jewel.

Jewel looked away from Blu and saw Eva who was flying towards them with a medium-sized leaf filled to half with food.

"Mhmm…" she said while looking at something in the distance. Eva had returned with the food, and landed near Blu and Jewel, letting the leaf fall to the ground. The wrap opened up and revealed a small amount of everything, varying from grapes to oranges.

"It's about time." Blu blurted and stood up to go get something to eat. But before he could walk away, Jewel punched him on his side with her elbow as thank for the rude comment.

Blu let out an "oof" as he felt the pain hit his side. For such a lovely bird, Jewel did have a great amount of power. He rubbed his side and looked at the female who had an annoyed look in her eyes that demanded him to correct his rudeness.

"…Thank you." he added and looked at Jewel who nodded. She then slowly walked up to the leaf where she took a grapefruit. Blu didn't move an inch. He shyly zoomed the surrounding grounds as if he was trying to find something. At the time, Rafael had already returned next to his wife who wasn't very upset about Blu's impoliteness. Just clueless about what just had happened.

In the end, the only one who was eating was Jewel. Blu was still left behind, his mind full with swirling questions he couldn't answer that had been unwillingly brought back up.

Jewel munched on some berries when she looked back at Blu who had, once again, fell stubborn.

"Blu, why don't you have something to eat?" Jewel asked happily in a try to make the grey mood lighter. When she didn't hear an answer from Blu, who was totally lost in his thoughts, she threw and orange at him. The fruit landed near his leg and rolled over so that it touched his feet. Blu noticed it and looked neutrally at Jewel who smirked.

"Don't be such a wuss! You said you were hungry."

Blu picked up the fruit.

"Maybe later…" he said as the fruit fell back to the ground. Jewel rolled her eyes and returned to the eating.

Nothing was said in about two minutes, because no one had anything to say. The little demons played a bit quietly in the playgrounds, having no idea why everyone was so quiet. The quietness lasted a while, but it was thought before Jewel remembered one little thing Rafael had said.

"Mmmph, Raphael…" she said with food still in her mouth. She swallowed before continuing. "Didn't you have a favour you wanted to ask from us?"

Rafael quickly looked at his wife. "Yeeeah… I do…"

He then looked at his feet and placed his right wing on his head. "…But before that, I'd like to apologize for my inappropriate and childish actions, Blu."

Yet again, Blu reacted when his name was said, and he lifted up his head and looked at Rafael who now had a repented face. Blu didn't say anything thought, he just gave Rafael a look that said "continue". And Rafael continued.

"…It was a bit rude from me to try to convince something to you that you didn't want to…" Rafael took a pause and locked his eyes on the bird he was apologizing. "…Talk about."

Now even Jewel was looking at Rafael with big interest. At the same time, she hoped that Blu was also doing so.

"So do you forgive me for my act?" Rafael asked appealing eyes. Blu had indeed paid attention to Rafael, but he looked away when he answered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I forgive you." he said with a voice that could be taken as sarcasm. Even thought he had forgiven his Toucan friend, he refused to leave his spot at the treestub. Luckily, Rafael and the others didn't take it that way.

"ó obrigado, muito obrigado Blu!" Rafael said as his smile returned to his beak again. "That made me feel much better!"

Blu looked like he was about to say something cocky, but he let it be. He was still a bit mad at Rafael, and he had to get his thoughts in order before he could forget what happened. The thing was, Blu wasn't opposing to talk about deep things like starting a family, he just didn't want to talk about it before he had decided what to do about it. The things on hand were big, lifechanging choices that you couldn't decide right away. It always takes time.

Blu eyed at Rafael and his wife from the brow of his eye as they continued to talk.

"When that is out of the way, we can finally discuss about the favor that is the main reason you're here." Rafael said. Eva took over from there on.

"As you may know, we haven't been out in a VERY long time." she explained. "And fairly recently, we were offered a free table at one of the city's finest bird-exclusive restaurants."

"But as you may know," Rafael continued, "we can't leave the kids alone by themselves."

Jewel was beginning to understand where the discussion was going. Blu hadn't figured it out yet, as he was paying a bit less attention from where he was leaning against the tree and looking at the Toucans.

"So we would like to ask a simple task from you…"

Another crash and yell from the playgrounds. The troublemakers couldn't be quiet for more than three minutes, as it seemed, and had already begun to fight when their parents were discussing with the guests, and thus, paying almost no attention to their doings.

"Oh come on!" Eva said annoyed and turned around towards the kids. "Shut up when daddy and mommy's talking to the guests will you!" she shouted to the kids. Almost instantly the fight stopped and Eva returned to the discussion with satisfaction. Almost no time had passed when the chicks continued their plays, but this time much more quiet.

"Vamos todos dar uma…" Rafael muttered strained before going back on-topic. "So yeah, a favor. It's just a simple little thing we would need you to do…" Rafael said and moved his wings closer together.

"You see, we would like you to babysit our children today."

Even thought it had been predictable, came the favor as a chock for both Blu and Jewel.

"Babysit? Those fiends?" gasped Blu who now had stood up and walked next to Jewel. "I-I can't, I mean, we can't, do… that!" he stammered. Jewel had likewise a similar response.

"Yeah, we the last time they were alone with us, they almost flayed us!" she said in defense. Cold ripples flowed through her spine at the memories of the horribly painful beat-up. Blu got the same vibes, but he also thought of the attack yesterday.

Eva and Rafael didn't look surprised. It had been too obvious what the reaction would be. They tried to calm down the upset birds. "Now don't do any inconsiderate decisions, it's not that-" Eva said, but was cut short by Blu.

"Hard! What are you talking about?" Blu said loudly. "Y-you two can just barely keep them under control, how can you think that I, or we, could do the same?"

Rafael scratched his back and tried to look as humble as possible. "Well, we originally planned find a friend of ours who know how to take care of kids as she has two of her own, but-"

This time Jewel interrupted. "You mean Shasta?" she asked. Rafael gave her a surprised look.

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she left an hour before you came." Jewel answered. Rafael took a look at the ground and hit the air with his clenched wing.

"Awww, dammit!" he said. Then he suddenly lifted his head towards the Spix Macaws. "But believe me, it's not that hard, only one evening! We wouldn't be out too long!" he declared. "They're not as impossible as you remember, they can behave nowdays!"

Jewel looked at the Toco Toucan with a puzzled, hard-to-believe look. "They can?"

Rafael took again his innocent look. "Well… We can teach them if you like!"

Jewel opened her mouth, but Blu next to him was quicker. "No, no, absolutely no! We can't do it!" he said and turned around his wings crossed. He had made his decision.

Eva whispered something to Rafael in a worried tone, which after Rafael looked at Blu and Jewel sadly. "Well, if that's your final decision…"

Jewel couldn't stand making people feel bad, so even when favor was seemingly impossible to fulfill, she wanted to help her friends who still had done so much for them.

"No, its not." she said and walked over to Blu. She put her wing on his shoulder. "Blu, I know this might be hard, but those are our friends and they need our help. Why can't you just cooperate?"

Blu looked at Jewel with you-know-why-eyes. "Because…"

He sighted as he didn't find the right words. "Because, those kids are gonna be the death of us."

Jewel huffed. "Friends help each other. And they would surely do the same for us."

Blu's eyes widened when his girlfriend referred to the forbidden subject, but he remained silent.

"Blu, please… I know that this has been a rough day, but…"

Jewel looked over her shoulder at the two toucans who were staring at the lovebirds that were persuading each other. "…Please." she replied.

Blu's glaze moved from the ground to the light blue macaw standing next to him. They looked a while into each other's eyes, before Blu's look went its own way.

"…I'm too tired for this." was his last segment before he walked away back to the toucans that eagerly waited for their guests answers.

"Okay, we'll do it." he said with a voice of deformation. The toucan couple seemed to begin shining and their mood flew up to the stars as soon as they got a corroborative answer. "BUT!" Blu suddenly continued and got Rafael and Eva's, as well as Jewel's attention. "At least I'll do it ONLY because you're my friends. Nothing else."

Eva and Rafael looked at each other, and then again at Blu. They would have accepted a negative answer, and they had been almost sure they'd get one, which would mean that they would have to cancel the reservation. But Blu and Jewel's answer had made their day, and it showed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" They both thanked. "We'll promise that we'll make it up for you in some way!" Eva said. Blu didn't answer, but he gave instead a shy smile to them, a smile that hadn't showed up on his face in some time. He couldn't help but do it as his and Jewel's simple agreement had made two living beings so happy. Maybe he owed them for raging a bit too much to them…

Jewel came to Blu's side and she nudged his side with her own, smiling at him. "You made a good choice."

Blu's head turned around, and revealed a smile, filled with concert about the health of their feathers. "You do know we're in deep shit now?"

* * *

><p>And finally! Chapter four, wrapped up! I can't believe it took only two days to write this. Maybe it's because it was a relatively easy and beforehand planned chapter, maybe it was because I'm so excited about the story's progressing towards the interesting part. Who knows? In my opinion, I have improved a lot with synonyms and personalities, thanks to that one book I wrote. I think it was pretty great, and so did my teacher. I got a 10+, which is impossible to anyone but me. As usual, I wrote the longest book in the eighth grade with 72 pages. Lol.<p>

I hope I didn't bore you to death and break your expectations with a solely dialogue filled chapter. If you did, then I can humbly apologize and happily announce that the next chapter will not have almost any dialogue! It will probably be done next week. I have school and other stuff to do you know? At least this chap was better than that cheesy bathing-chapter… Believe me it'll get way more interesting after chapter six, I promise.

Should I do the same thing I'll always do with my stories; end it after chapter four, ¼ complete? Nah, I don't think so. Just by thinking about all the stuff I have planned with this story, it's hopelessly impossible for me to quit now. I can't do it, for the sake of chapter six!

…Man, I want to get to chapter six!

Oh yeah, I'm planning on starting doing beta-reading because I like reviewing stuff. What do you think? Should I, or should I not? Tell me.

BTW, did you know that a Rio-sequel has been announced, and it'll be released 2014 and have a plot related to some football-shit that's going on in Brazil the year? Just sayin'.

Coming soon:

Hopeless

Chapter 5: Babysitting

REMEMBER TO LEAVE A COMMENT BY CLICKING THE BOX BELOW AND TELL ME WHATEVER YOU WANT TO TELL ME

I

I

I

I

V


	5. Babysitting

Hello again, it's me, Drako1997, with ANOTHER chapter of "Hopeless"!

Yay, I did it! Again! I released two chaps in a week! YAY! And you know what? This is the first chapter five I've ever released! I've ended all of my other horrible stories after the fourth chapter, but not with this one, NOOO, NOT WITH THIS ONE. I just can't leave the story be until the real plot begins after chapter six. And now we're all a step closer to it!

As I promised, this chapter will be more of a straight-to-action chapter, differing from chapter 4 with mostly dialogue. So if you didn't like it, you'll probably be fonder of this. Even through I had fun writing some part, especially the havoc part, I liked chapter four more. But that's just me and my taste. This is also the longest chapter I've written up to this point, with almost 10000 words! WOOT! My ultimate goal is to have the longest fanfict in the Rio Achieve with over 100000 words, and with this speed, I might as well succeed!

So yeah, review answering time! Thanks, as always, for the positive feedback, and don't forget to tell me what you think about this chap! It's worth the time, as I always answer every single review I get.

**mw3fan:** Thanks, it's nice that you liked the story after such a long pause.

And you knew about the sequel? Great. I hope it'll be then released at march, at my birthday XD We'll see if I'm interested to watch it when I'm 17 with all of the other great movies, Like The Worlds End coming out.

**4The Spade-Heart:** I'll answer you in both English and Finish, just so that the all of the no-fins can understand.

**Finnish:** Ei mua haittaa jos kirjotat suomeks, vaikka mähän en tiedä muist lukijoist. Tuskinpa ne jaksaa välittää. Mut ainaki mä jaksan!

Oikeen mukavaa et jaksoit ootta uutta lukua ja et se viel mielytti. Mä ainakin pidin lopputuloksest ja sen tekemisest. Ei se oo nii kummalist jos joku arvaa mitä tapahtuu, onhan alkuperänen leffaki iha ennalta-arvattava. Ja munki mielest reaktiot on tärkeimmät, koska ne on useimitten iha uniikeja.

Enkä mä oo lukenu ku ekan luvun siit "Price to Paysta", enkä mä aio koska mä en haluu pilata kaikkee sen leffan viatomuutta. "Happy helvetin-Birthday" oli jo iha tarpeeks mulle. Enkä mä oo varoitellu. Mä oon sanonu et sitä "kannattaa ootta" koska sen jälkee tarina ottaa kiinostavamman käänteen. Ei siitä mitään slasheriä tule ei, sellasest mä en pidä! Jotain… Minun makuisempaa. Saatpahan sitte nähda.

Ja muuten kiitti et toit sen nimiasian esille, mä hieman sekoilin ni ien kaa ku eihän niitä mainita missään netissä, enkä mä aio kattoo sitä elokuvaa iha vaan nimen takii! Ny se on kumminki muutettu. Uusi nimi on "Samantha".

Ja juu, sain mä kympin, taas. Mä vaan satun olee hyvää äidinkieles (joka muuten on ruotsi mun koulus).

Kiitti taas tästa feedbackista, on aina hauska kuulla toisen sumalasien kirjailian mielipitetä!

**English:** I don't mind you writing in Finish, but I dunno about the other readers. I bet they even bother to read other reviews, which I at least do!

It's really nice that you waited patiently for the new chapter and even liked it. I at least liked the final results and writing the chap. It's not a wonder someone guessed what would happen, but isn't the original movie pretty predictable? And also I think that the reactions are an important part of that kind of situations because they are often unique to writers.

And yeah, I haven't read more than the first chapter from "The Price to Pay", and I haven't planned on doing so either because I don't want to ruin all the innocent of the film. "Happy fucking-Birthday" was already enough for me. And I haven't been warning, I have told the writers to "look forward to it", because that's when the story becomes more interesting. No slashers because I don't like stuff like that! I'm thinking of… Something more "me". You'll see then.

BTW thanks for bringing that name-confusion up because I mixed them totally up because I couldn't find the info in the internet and I didn't want to watch the movie again for just a freaking name! But it's now changed. The newborn's name is now "Samantha".

And yes. I got a ten, again. I just happen to be great in my other native language, Swedish.

Thanks for this feedback; it's always a pleasure to hear the thoughts of another finish author.

…And that's about it. Let's resume our story and see what happens to our feathery friends!

* * *

><p>Hopeless<p>

Chapter 5: Babysitting

* * *

><p>Blu and Jewel were finally allowed to leave Rafael's house when the clock was nearly one after the morning. Eva and Rafael had kept them there and made sure to tell all the instructions how to behave with the chicks, and most importantly, how the chicks behaved. What they had learned was that Rafael and Eva would leave six and bring the chicks to Blu and Jewel's nest for "safety reasons". They would eventually return near ten to pick the kids up.<p>

Blu did not like what he had agreed to participate in, but how could he have refused with such a pressure from three birds? Yes, he had nothing against helping a friend, but he did have something against the snot-nosed devils also known as his descendants. The fact that they wouldn't get anything from doing so, except the joyful smiles of a tired couple in daring need for some time alone didn't give his mind peace either. Neither was Jewel's thoughts about the babysitting the most positive imaginable. She had also got badly beaten up by the toucan chicks and she knew that they would probably do so again if they wouldn't find a way to keep them busy, but that didn't mean she didn't have a soft point for chicks. She knew that the kids were in the defiance-age of their lives and it was a natural part of a child's growth, so she couldn't blame them for their over-energetic nature. It would pass on with time.

The flight back to the Spix Macaw couple's nest took about fifteen minutes. Blu's tiredness was returning on him, and he really needed to rest. And that was the first thing he did when he got back to the nest. The couple had five hours to prepare for the arrival of the total chaos, which Jewel used to hide all the dangerous things and prepare for the challenge psychically and Blu to take a quick nap.

He didn't sleep so well. For almost an hour he tried frantically to force himself into sleep that he immensely needed, but it didn't work out. When he finally slumbered, he began dreaming of small red-colored chicks tearing him apart with their tiny little beaks. As he woke up he got afraid that he had to deal with trauma besides his deep thoughts of fatherhood.

When the clock finally neared the time for Rafael and his family to show up at 15 before six, the Toucan family could be seen flying in the distance, Blu and Jewel's nest as their destination. Jewel wasn't exactly sure what she'd do with the kids as she didn't know about their likings and interests, and Blu hadn't even thought about it in the same manner. He would have to go with improvisation. At least he had got some sleep under his eyes, even thought it was barely three hours.

20 Toucans were flew towards the nest, with the parents flying smoothly and normally and the 17 flying skilled chicks flying craggily, flapping their tiny wings in order to keep up with the parents in an uneven formation around the King of the Carnival and his wife. The newborn Samantha got a piggyback ride from her dad as she was yet too young to have mastered the skill of flying.

It was only when the enormous family landed on the branches around the nest when Blu and Jewel noticed how sophisticated the adult Toucans were. Rafael had his head feathers all cleansed up and pulled back in a fine manner, and all of his overall feathers were cleaner than usual. But it was Eva who caught their attention in terms of prettiness: her chest feathers were fluffed out as with her hair tuft. Her beak and feet even sparkled a bit after some obvious polishing. They seemed to want to take everything out of their evening out and give each other all that they got to make the special day memorable.

"Here we are, just in time!" Rafael exclaimed when they arrived. He crouched a bit and looked at the chicks behind him as he began speaking with a soft tone. "Kids, you're staying here with uncle Blu and Aunt Jewel for the evening, we'll be back when you're asleep already, okay? So go and explore their nice nest!" he said and pushed some of the chicks, encouraging them. They didn't need much encouraging as they rammed inside instantly and began flying around, looking for interesting things in the new and weird environment, leaving small feathers and yells of happiness behind them.

Rafael let out a small laugh when looking at his vibrant chicks rush inside. He looked at his wife deep into her eyes who returned the glance with a pretty smile. First then he gave his attention to Blu and Jewel. He couldn't help but notice that the macaw couple was looking at him and his wife in an unnaturally admirable way. He guessed it had something to do with their outlooks.

"So, what do you think? You wouldn't be ashamed to admit we're your friends in this appearance?" he asked and placed his wing on Eva's shoulder. They both looked at Blu and Jewel, waiting for their reply.

"No, not at all…" Jewel said in an awning tone and looked at the Toco and Keel-Billed Toucan. She felt cheap when looking at Eva's sophistication, and thought that she must've spent the whole afternoon getting herself into her current look.

"Well that's great if you think so! That means my three-hour makeup-session didn't go to waste!"

And so had Jewel's guesses been proven right. Rafael walked slightly closer to the blue birds and let go of Eva. He took a peek inside the nest, admiring its beauty. He could see the table, the bed and the leaf curtains between the wildly but not too noisily playing chicks. "So this is your new house… " he said and looked around. "Pretty elegante if I may say so!"

He then turned towards the Blu and Jewel. "How long did it take to build this house?" he asked in interest.

Blu's eyes wandered from the nest's walls to Rafael in a modest fashion. "Ummm, three days, I suppose?" he finally said.

Rafael and Eva didn't seem to believe them, and Eva gasped. "Impressive!"

Blu let out a short and odd laugh while scratching the back of his head. "Yeah…"

Rafael continued to look around while Eva turned around towards the entrance, just to see that the sun had begun to set down in the sky. She gave her husband a short shake with her free wing.

"…But Raffie, shouldn't we get going?" she asked. Rafael broke off from the studying the nest.

"Yes, yes, we should." he said and gave his wife a quick look. Then he turned towards the Spix Macaws and their chicks in the crowded nest. "You'll be alright, right?"

Jewel's mind told her to say no, but that's not what left her mouth.

"Don't worry about us." she said strangely friendly when thinking about her and Blu's situation.

Rafael scraped his beak and looked away, but soon his eyes returned to everybody in the nest. "Okay."

His next statement was for the chicks. "You kids have fun then!" he said joyfully.

"And remember to listen to Blu and Jewel; they're in charge of the place!" Eva continued. She was answered by the chicks bored "yes" as they stopped their doings for a bright moment to listen to their mother.

Rafael nodded and looked at Eva again, offering his wing to her like a gentleman. "Shall we?" he said romantically. Eva put her wing on her beak and let out a short giggle before accepting Rafael's offer and closing her wing into his. "Whenever you say, dear." she said alluringly and shared looks with him. Then they two walked, hand-to-hand, out of the nest and left the clueless Blu and Jewel all for themselves. But when they got outside, Eva happened to look back and found one lonely little chick, still hiding behind the corner outside of the nest.

"Samantha? Why aren't you inside with your siblings?" she asked, and caught Rafael's attention. He also saw his youngest daughter when he checked out what Eva was doing, but he remained silent, waiting for the little Toucans response.

…Which didn't come. She only looked at her parents' with an involuntary look and quickly took a glance at the nest. Jewel had also walked to the entrance, and was looking at the family member's silent conversation.

Eva and Rafael understood what was wrong with their daughter, and Rafael walked to her. "Heh, don't be afraid darling, Blu and Jewel will take good care of you!"

He pushed the little bird inside the nest, which a bit refusing advanced inside. "Off you go, daddy's little girl." Rafael said with a heartening voice.

"She's just a bit shy, so it may take a time for her to get used to the strange new surroundings and faces." Eva said as Rafael veered towards Eva again. Samantha looked back at her parents' that she so dearly relied on, as they gave her a final look before taking off.

"Okay, bye then! See you pássaro's at ten!" Rafael said as he and his wife flew off.

The sun was beginning to set, and in about two hours it would be night again. Jewel watched Rafael and Eva's outlines disappear in the horizon before turning back inside where her boyfriend, as well as eighteen blood-thirsty chicks waited. She had a plan. She had to act like she would act near predators when they were around with the chicks. No, not dead, but fearless. She had to act normally, let her motherly instincts take over, like she would act with any child, without thinking about that the chicks they were babysitting were no ordinary child's. Weirdly enough, she had only met abnormal chicks in the past months.

The first thing she did inside was to look at Blu, who just stood there, helpless about what to do. He looked at Jewel and ensured that she knew what she was doing via eye-contact. They both had concern in their eyes, as they both were fully aware of that something could go wrong. Not a single word was said, but the message had gotten over. It was time.

Jewel looked again at the chicks and forced a happy smile on her beak as she began to speak. "Hey there kids!" she started. The chick's attention was glued to Jewel without delay, and she obliged herself to not show her nervousness. "My name is Jewel, and this is my spouse, Blu. Blu, say hi."

Blu looked first at Jewel, and then at the chicks and formed a stupid look. "Hi there…" he said, and when finished, avoided the chicks' staring gazes.

"May I ask your names?" Jewel continued with her childish, not expecting and answer, and walked a step closer to the chicks, pointing at one of the chicks. "What's your name?"

She didn't get more than a sour smile from the Toucan, but it didn't obstruct her from trying again.

"How about you?" she asked from another chicks, who didn't answer either. She didn't want to give up, not in front of the chicks and Blu, and was about to give it another try when Blu tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ehhh… Jewel, I don't think they're old enough to talk yet…" Blu said silently, but was instantly answered with a denying answer. The chicks all yelled no in a choir.

"Bullcrap!" someone yelled.

"We can talk!" was something else they heard from the crowd of Toucans. Jewel had been mostly positive that the chicks could talk, at least in simple amounts, but Blu felt very awkward as he hadn't expected them to speak. Nevertheless, Jewel continued.

"Okay, forget the names. But could you at least tell us what you'd like to do? Play a game, maybe?"

The toucans didn't give an answer this time either, but after looking at each other, they looked at Blu and Jewel with a devious smile, which Blu and Jewel very well knew what meant. Jewel instantly shake her head.

"No, no, that won't qualify. Don't even think about it!" she said in a negative manner to the seemingly deaf chicks that shook their heads playfully.

"tha-that not even a game!" Blu added, shaking his wings, telling them to not come any closer. One little chick did it anyway, and walked to Blu, looking him into the eyes from down below. His eyes flashed rascally.

"Yes, it, IS!" he shouted and kicked Blu between his legs, pressing all of the air out of his lungs as he fell to the ground his eyes-half closed in pain.

"Aoowww…" he murmured, not knowing that it was only the beginning. The chicks understood that the time to play their game was better than ever, and so, almost every one of the 19 chicks rushed at Blu and jumped over the helpless poor macaw. He couldn't even scream before he was all ambushed by small scamps.

Jewel saw what happened and gone was all of her calmness, replaced by anxiety towards her only true love.

"Blu! BLU!" she shouted when she flow over the evil chicks. She grabbed three of the fifteen Toucans with her wings and pulled them off Blu, who was groaning in pain when getting bitten all over, pushing them away from her. Two other gave up the game as she came and intersected, and the group of five ran away.

Jewel could see Blu's face. He hadn't recovered from the kick in his private spot, so he couldn't defend himself, meaning that Jewel had to do it for him. But even she didn't succeed.

"What are you DOING, LET HIM GO you RASCALS!" Jewel yelled when she found Blu's wing and tried to pull him away from the mass. Three others left the game, but Blu wasn't yet free. But then three other chicks jumped from nowhere and landed one landed on her feet and the two others on her shoulder and neck. It almost made her lose her balance, but she retained it, just to be bitten hard in her leg.

"AOOUUWWW!" she shouted when she felt the pain in her leg. She shook her leg and tried to get the chick away, but it didn't work. Instead, when she wasn't paying enough attention, another chick jumped on her back, and the on one her leg climbed there as well, making it a total of four chick's weight on her not-too-strong back. They all thought that it was a fun piggyback-ride, and chippered gladly.

"HEY, I'm not your horse!" Jewel said loudly and wiggled wildly, managing to make one of the chicks lose its grip. The remaining three she got away by turning around quickly, which made her burden one Toucan lighter, and by grabbing the last with her wings and throwing them away with a growl-like sound. They didn't get hurt; instead they began chasing each other around in the air like nothing would have happened a moment ago.

When she was finally free she had the time to see her around. She saw that Blu had now gotten rid of the chicks, but was still fighting two. She heard Blu let out a tearing scream when one of them pulled some of the feathers from his side away. Even though he had less baby-birds to fight, his chances of staying on his legs in more than two minutes were minimal due to the bad shape he had. That's what happens to pets, Jewel through.

But even though she wanted, she couldn't help him right then, as she also saw that one chick was vigorously shaking the pot with the nests decoration-flowers she hid in a small opening on the right side of the house.

"Not that-" she called to the chick, who managed to break the pot before she could stop it. Water got spilled around the floor, and the beautiful flowers that Blu found two days ago got trampled to bits by some chicks running around the table.

Not a second could Jewel rest as her eyes wandered to her next target as soon as she had a short outrage calmed down; two chicks that were climbing on the leafy curtain. One of them was hanging high up, holding onto the gadget Blu had designed to keep the curtains up the ceiling, whilst the other was pulling the leaf in a try to get his sibling down.

A crack was heard as well as a thud from Blu who got owned by the chicks again. Blu could wait; he could take much longer than the curtains that Jewel liked. So naturally Jewel tried to stop the chicks before it was too late.

"No! Get down from the-"

But she was too late again. When the two playing Toucans heard Jewel and knew they had been busted, the one holding the curtain ran away, and unfortunately didn't let go off the leaf which resulted that half of the curtain fell down. Jewel swore when Blu's hard-constructed curtain got ruined. The one playing in the upper curtains jumped at Jewel's chest and bit her. Jewel screamed, but she got the attacker swung away before she lost any of her chest-tufts. She took the chick with both hands and threw away to the ground where it sledded some meters until it gently collided with a wall.

"I don't wanna hurt you, but I will if I have to!" she said and gave a blaming look to the chick who tried to look innocent. It ran away in shame with a squawk, replying something that sounded like "no fair".

It was then Jewel noticed a little plump sticking up from the fallen curtain. She walked up to it and lifted it up to see what was hidden below. To her surprise, it was a small Toucan that she recognized as Samantha. She just sat under the leaf, not showing any kind of emotions. She didn't seem to be as interested in playing violent games with total strangers like her siblings.

The first thing that came to Jewel mind was that she had thrown the other Toucan at her, but if she had, she would then be a pretty hardcore chick that could take more damage than casual kids in her age?

"What? Samantha?... Why are you here? Are you hurt?" Jewel asked. Samantha didn't respond, and Jewel began to question if she even could talk. She supposed that the chick was unhurt, and didn't ask about that anymore. "Do you know how to stop these siblings of yours?"

As a reply, Samantha pointed her little wing at the direction of ongoing noises. Jewel turned her head quickly to the direction and saw her boyfriend getting overpowered by a bunch of chicks. She could see that two were pulling his left wing and one his right, one bounced on his belly while the last one was glued tightly to his beak and made sure that he hadn't been able to alarm jewel and tell her to help him.

_No wonder Blu had been so silent! _Jewel thought as she rushed through the chaos. She was almost tripped by the chicks running around the table, and she had to dodge some that flew dangerously close past her head.

"Hey, STOP!" Blu shouted when the Toucan let go of his beak so that it could breath. Soon, it clammed onto Blu's beak again, and made it shut tight. That didn't hinder him from breaking free when he saw Jewel coming for him. He shook his head so that the chick fell to the ground.

"Jewel! A little help here!" he yelled just in time for his head to be smashed against the floor.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Jewel answered.

She jotted to Blu and captured the bouncing chick in mid-air. She threw it softly in the air, where it flew away. Jewel swiped away the rest of the birds that were pulling Blu's wings, and the one firmly holding onto Blu's beak ran away when its siblings got assorted from their big blue "playmate".

Blu just laid in front of Jewel, looked into the ceiling and breathed heavily, trying to get some air in his too-empty lungs. Eventually, he recovered and could stand up without the help of Jewel.

"Are you all right?" Jewel asked. Blu took two more breaths before looking at the female and answering.

"Yes, a bit… overworked…" Blu said in between his breaths. He then swallowed and straightened himself up, now mostly recovered and ready to rumble. "Thanks."

Jewel gave him a quick smile that faded into the noise in the background. "No need to. But now we have to decide what to do with… those."

Blu seemed to think, and he rubbed his lower beak with his wing. When he came up with a possible idea, he returned his regard to Jewel. "How about if we-"

Blu got interrupted by a chick that rammed up its head into his lower parts, probably the one that'd done it before. "My Crotch… Not… Again…" he whimpered. His eyes twitched in pain, and so he was down on the floor again.

Jewel got astonished by the sudden change downfall of Blu, but her surprised attitude changed drastically when she understood what had fully happened. She let out a furious roar that surely made all of the chicks froze their places. Well, expect for the one that knocked Blu down, it tried to flee from the place, but its plans were cut short by Jewel who grabbed it in the back of the neck. Jewel held the chick high in the air and looked frenziedly at every Toucan in the room.

"Enough is ENOUGH!" she exclaimed. "Can't you ill-behaving scoundrels BEHAVE like NORMAL CHILDS! I can't take this anymore! Look at what you did to Blu!"

Jewel offered her free wing to Blu, who weakly grabbed it. Jewel pulled Blu back on his feet with might, and he vacillated. He probably saw stars due to the immense chock he was located in.

"If you're not going to even TRY to act well, then you're all going to spend the evening OUTSIDE. In this house we don't tolerate that kind of behaving!" Jewel said. The chick's gulped and everyone who was doing something that could be taken as bad behaving stopped doing it very quickly. Jewel became pleased by the Toucan's smartness and smiled delighted. "That's better."

Jewel also let go of the chicks she held in her hand, and it flew off and hid behind the table.

"Okay… Let's see…" Jewel said in her ponders. She then pointed at a spot in front of her. "You could begin by organization yourself in a neat package here in front of me."

The chicks didn't need too much time to think it over, and so they herded themselves in front of Jewel. "Looks like you are as smart as I thought." Jewel complimented before getting to the point. She leaned forwards and said with a childish voice: "How about a game?..."

But unluckily, she didn't come up with any suitable games. "A game…"

When she ran out of ideas, she looked at Blu who had stopped wobbling over her shoulder. "Blu, do you know a funny game we could play?"

Blu's eyes opened when he was being questioned, and he quickly looked at Jewel. "A game, eh?" Blu said. "Alias, maybe?"

Jewel took the advice, and looked at the chicks again. "So alias, then!

"...Wait…"

It was then first then when she thought about the game itself, and the fact that she had no idea what the game was whatsoever.

Slowly, she turned towards Blu and began whispering. "Alias, Blu, what the heck is that?" she said. Blu shook his head once and regained his posture.

"I can do the explaining." he said, and walked past his girlfriend and faced the chicks. "You all do know how to play alias, right?" Blu asked from the chicks. They all said no simultaneously and shook their heads, which Blu hadn't expected.

"You don't?" he said surprised. "Well then I'll have to explain."

Blu sat down so that he was closer to the height of the chicks. Jewel looked a bit fascinated at Blu's doings behind him, but her fascination disappeared somewhere and she became mixed up when Blu began to speak in absolute hyper-speed.

"Alias is a game that I used to play with my owner when I still lived in Minnesota. The rules are simple. You think of a single word and then you'll explain what the word is without saying it out loud. The others try to guess what word the person is signifying, and the one that guesses right gets a point. The one with the most papers wins! Any questions?"

The chicks hadn't understood almost anything because Blu had explained so fast, but when they didn't say anything, Blu took it as that the chicks hadn't any questions regarding the game and that they were ready to play.

"Okay, if you don't have any questions, let's begin. I can start so you'll see for yourself how the game is played."

Blu looked around the nest and thought of some word he could use. Finally, he came up with one. "Um… It's an adjective that fits with intelligent people, like me for example…"

The chicks were already starting to get hectic, but Blu didn't notice that. Instead, he continued. "It starts with an "s"."

And then answers began raining down.

"Stupid!" shouted someone.

"Spaz!" yelled another.

"Smartass!" could also be heard.

"Close, but not right! Smart is the word!" Blu said, but realized that the chicks were mocking him. "…Hey!"

Blu looked at the Toucan who swore, again, in displeasure. "Who taught you to swear?" he said loudly. It was enough for the chick who rose up and looked ready to attack any time soon. Blu also rose up, and backed a bit.

"No, don't do that! We'll play something else!" Blu admitted. His one game was a failure, but he had more aces up his sleeves. "How about… Mathematic calculations?"

The chicks booed in proscription.

"Atomic patterns?"

Another boo from the crowd.

"Well, what do you say about-"

Now Jewel had begun to get concerted. The chicks had just been calmed down, and Blu was getting them upset again with his unfunny game-ideas. She had to stop Blu from getting them all pumped-up, because he seemed to have some more ideas left.

She took a grip of Blu's shoulder before he could say anything more. "Blu, don't you know any funny things to do?" she asked and looked at Blu. He turned towards her.

"What? This is fun! When I was a chick I was mesmerized by this kind of stuff!" Blu explained. Jewel sighted fraughting.

"Well, they're not you. They're not as fond of your likings as you are."

Blu looked away from Jewel and gazed at the chicks again. "What the heck do you wanna do then?" he asked. As an answer, the playfully mean look returned to their little beaks, and Blu and Jewel knew what that meant. But before anything that Blu and Jewel would regret later happened, they saw a little chick coming rapidly through the crowd of Toucans. It pushed its way through its siblings before it eventually reached Blu, faltering, but keeping its stability. The first thing the little chicks Samantha did was to spread its wings in front of her siblings in order to stop them from doing anything stupid. She didn't say anything, but the older Toucans seemed to understand and respect what she was telling them, and so they settled down and sat down again. She then turned around and looked at the much larger Spix Macaw for a while before it opened its beak, doing something neither Blu nor Jewel had expected such a youngling to do. Speak.

She spoke with a weak, clearly syllable-pronouncing voice that could still be understood. "Mis-ter Blue… Can't you or Miss-is Blue read a sto-ry?"

To utterly add adorability to her plea, she also looked at Blu and Jewel with puppylike eyes. It was a wise and irresistible request coming from a little chick.

_Finally those kids want me to do something I can do! Time to blow those rascal's minds! _Blu thought happily. Jewel didn't know if Blu could handle the request, but she was surprised by Blu's bright reaction. She hoped that the story wouldn't be too boring or too hard to accompany.

"Well okay, I can read you a story…" Blu began, but as soon as he said it he looked down at the ground in his thoughts. "Or, in fact, tell you, because, you know, I don't even have any books…"

The chicks gave him a bored get-to-the-point look, and Blu gulped. "Yeah, yeah, I'll begin."

And so he began telling the chicks one of the most interesting TRUE stories ever produced by mans, everything straight out of his mind.

"Okay, so our story begins in 1933. The Ger-"

Jewel stopped Blu from rambling more with his unwise talking speed. "And slower this time, please."

Blu nodded and continued. "So yeah, it's 1933. The German empire was disestablished, and so, the democratic Weimar Republic was set up. The fascist movement in Germany rose because of the Great Depression. A man named Adolf Hitler, who was the leader of the Nazi Party, became chancellor in 1933. He wanted to change the order of the world, and quickly rebuild the German army, navy and air force, especially after Saarland was reunited with in 1935."

Jewel looked confusingly at Blu, who didn't pay attention to anything else than his storytelling. She had no idea what Blu was talking about, but it didn't sound like a traditional children's story that Jewel had expected Blu to read. She needed to know what Blu was intending to tell the chicks.

"Blu, what story is this?" Jewel asked, but Blu just hushed her down.

"Ssssh, don't interrupt the important part." he said and continued. Jewel didn't bother to get the answer as she knew that she'd find out soon. And Blu maybe Blu was still at the introduction and the really interesting part would come later. "In March 1938, Germany sent its army to Austria. The Allies agreed to give Sudetenland to Germany, so that Hitler would promise to not take any more land. The rest of the country, Czechoslovakia, was taken over by March 1939. The Allies tried to stop him, and promised to help Poland if it was invaded. September 1st 1939 German attacked Poland. Two days later, Britain and France declared war on Germany. The Second World War had begun."

Blu took a short while to breath before continuing. "The Soviet union inva-"

It was then Jewel had enough and silenced Blu down by putting her wings on his shoulders. "Blu? What are you doing?" she asked.

Blu sighted and stopped reading. He looked at his constantly interrupting girlfriend over his shoulder. "Telling the kid's about World War Two."

He looked at the kid's again and was about to continue when Jewel forcing turned him around. "You mean history? Come on Blu, don't the kids want something interesting?"

Blu stood up a bit upset. "What? World War Two is interesting! Everyone should be interested in World War Two!"

"Not according to the kids." Jewel said annoyed. Blu had to give the chicks a look, and they seemed indeed bored. They lazily lied on the ground and eyed at the babysitters wearily, obviously getting tired of nothing funny happening.

Quickly Blu looked back at Jewel who had an "I-told-you" smart look in her eyes. "Well, I-I thought that, the kids-" Blu stammering tried to explain, but was intercepted by Jewel.

"Blu, when they asked for a story, I'm sure they meant a FAIRYTALE." Jewel said.

"A fairytale?" Blu asked. "You mean those predictable sucky kiddy-stories that you tell your kids when they're under three?"

Jewel nodded. Blu's eyes got wider in realization when Jewel was asking him for a seemingly impossible task. "But I don't know any fairytales…"

Jewel jumped. "You don't? I thought you read books!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I read books, but never THAT kind of books!" Blu explained. "I'm more interested in subjects like astronomy and history."

Jewel sighted and shook her head in disbelief. She's been together for more than two months with a bird that knew the Periodical system of chemical elements by mind but didn't remember a single fairytale.

Blu saw Jewel's sightings, and took it as slight mocking of his intelligence. "Well why don't you tell a story YOUR parents told YOU when you were a chick?" Blu said a bit angry and knew that the discussion was turning into argumentum when Jewel gave in her response.

"Well, my parents weren't the kind that read stories!" she shouted.

"Well my parents disappeared before I was at the story-age, so they couldn't read me any stories at all!"

The chicks looked confusingly at the arguing Spix Macaws, not sure what to do. They were looking directly at each other madly, but the female soon avoided the males look and took a deep breath, relaxing from her sudden burst. Their confusion rose even more when Jewel suddenly pointed at them.

"Blu, please, you don't wanna get beaten up again?" she asked in a calmer tone and looked at Blu into his eyes again. Blu quickly glanced at the chicks. "Not by them…"

"No, by me." Jewel corrected. Blu regarded Jewel, not sure how to react.

"A-absolutely, no." Blu quickly answered and shook his head. Jewel then grunted and came closer to Blu.

"You know I wouldn't do such thing to you. But the chicks can and will if they get the chance. So please Blu. I know you can come up with something. I don't have as good imagination as you have."

Blu turned around from her. Jewel didn't give up, and put her wing gently on his shoulder. "…Please."

Blu's look that had been glued on the floor rose up, and his mood brightened. He seemed to have gotten an idea, and he pointed up with the tip of his wing.

"I haven't read any fairytales… But I have played video games!" he realized. Jewel fell off the rails. She didn't know how video games had anything to do with fairytales, but from looking at Blu's expression, the idea seemed brilliant, and try-worthy.

With a sudden movement Blu turned around and was suddenly just some centimeters away from Jewel's beak. "This will work, I promise." Blu said and was soon back with the chicks that had been patiently waiting for Blu's arrival with a brand new and interesting story. He sat down and looked importantly at the Toucans.

"Okay kids. This story will be much more of your… likings. I'll tell it to you IF you promise to not interrupt me. Do we have a deal?"

All of the chicks nodded in response and watched Blu eagerly when he was about to read his "likeable new story". The chicks were tired of the adults wobbling and Blu knew it. He really hoped that the story would please them, or else…

_Okay, let's see… How would I start… _Blu thought_. _When he found out a proper way to kick the story off, he still waited some seconds before beginning. On the time, Jewel had walked to him and stood next to him. Blu breathed in and hoped that his improvisation-abilities would work properly before he began.

"Erm, so our story begins in a distant land called Airloft, long, long ago. Airloft was a floating city high up in the clouds, where a human race known as Airloftians lived in peace. There, a boy named… named…"

Chuck, Bruce, and Yankee were some of the suggestions Blu heard, but he shook his head to every single one of them. "No, the boy was known as Sink." Blu said. "He was living an ordinary life, training to become a knight in the soldier academy. It was through, before Sink's dear friend Grizelda, a pretty maiden dressed in light blue, was kidnapped and taken down to the land below."

"Why not a prin-cess?" asked little Samantha. Blu sighted.

"Yes, she can be a princess if you all stop interrupting me." he said. Samantha nodded and quietly looked pleased to get what she desired. That was not the case with everyone, because Samantha's male siblings all became enraged to their little sisters choice and thought it was unfair.

"Ssssh. Let Blu continue." Jewel said to the clamoring chicks, and they silenced almost instantly. Blu gave Jewel a quick grateful look. "Thanks." he said, and returned to the story. "So where was I?… Um, yeah, so the princess of Airloft, Princess Grizelda, got kidnapped. Her father… I mean, the king of Airloft, of course, became concerned about his daughter, and so, he ordered all of the knights in Airloft to come to his castle for a test to see who was the rightful choice to go down to the surface and look for Grizelda. That meant that also Sink got an invitation to the castle.

Dozens of soldiers dressed in blue gathered to the castle to prove their might. The test was simple; the one who could pull the sacred sword out of the old altar in the castle would be the one to go down. An old legend said that the sword had a mind of its own, and only loosened to the chosen one. Sink didn't believe that his chances were very big, but he still cared for the land's princess and wanted to do everything he could to give it a try. The soldiers around him, partially the one in front of him in the queue… Let's say Douche, who also had a crush on the princess, was mocking him in terms of strength and size. The other knights were massive men that had trained in years, and Sink was only a young boy, half-way through his training.

But when it then was his turn to try to pull the sword, the sword detached easily and the altar crumble into small bits. Everyone was stunned, even Sink, and couldn't believe what he had just done. Douche who had tried before him and failed couldn't stand losing to a little boy half his size. But rules were rules, and because the sword had chosen Sink, he would be the one to venture down and look for Grizelda. He changed his usual school-uniform into the prideful knight outfit, colored blue-"

Another interruption.

"Blue like you and missis Blue?" the other female Toucan of Rafael's gang asked. Jewel saw Blu's frustration.

"I think yes." Jewel said to the female, but took then a more serious tone. "But now, how about letting Blu finish?"

"Yes, missis Blue." the chick answered and looked away. Jewel didn't mind them calling her "missis blue", but she found it weird.

But without further waste of time, Blu continued. "…With the sacred sword throbbing in his left hand, a shield in his right, and the uniform on, he was ready for an epic adventure! What he didn't know was that down on the surface, dangers lurked everywhere and monsters spawned all around. And the greedy knight Douche, thirty for revenge that decided to follow him wasn't a good thing either…"

* * *

><p>"And they lived happily ever after, as usual. The end." Blu said as the final statements of the story. The clock was past seven when Blu finished the story, and the chicks had been around for more than an hour. They had behaved nicely during the story, and hadn't interrupted him too many times since Jewel told them to not do so. The story had followed Sink's adventures in the wasted land below Airloft, where he fought his way to Grizelda through horrendous monsters, evil emperors, jealous rivals, and even the time itself, and Blu thought that he had made it past the story with pride as the kids had seemed to love the story and even gave him a small applaud when he finished. He couldn't believe how well he remembered the events of some of his games he played with Linda, but it had shown that he knew what he was talking about. Pretty good for improvisation.<p>

Jewel had also acted great. She had been caught into the story, and she had also listened to Blu with great interest, sometimes even cosplaying something that happened. The kids loved that.

"So… Did you like the story?" Jewel then asked, and the chicks yelled affirmatively. "Well that's great!"

When the kids were filled with joy and glee, Jewel looked at Blu proudly. "You did that greatly." she said softly and kissed Blu on the cheek. He gave her a tender smile. "Well, t-thanks… I also thought that, it went well."

Jewel sat next to Blu. "One question through…" Jewel began. "Where did you come up with those ideas?"

"Well, I simply blended the plots from some video games I played when I was younger to get something new and interesting…" Blu answered modestly. They both shared a quick eye-to-eye contact. Then they looked at the chicks that were looking at the couple waiting for something new to happen. Their little eyes hungered for more, as it seemed.

"Can you tell us another story?" some chick in the second row asked, and all of the Toucans looked pleadingly at Blu and Jewel. Blu hadn't expected them to want more, so he had used all of his ideas, and now when they wanted another story, he wasn't sure if he could do it. So he declined.

"No, no no, one will do. The clock is already much, so how about if we all rest until your parents comes?" Blu said. Implying from the look that the chicks gave him, they took Blu's suggestion as a big joke.

"No!" someone yelled. They rest of the chicks took model from their siblings acts, and began shouting story repeatedly. Blu tried to calm them down.

"No-oh, no more stories." he said.

"I want another!" was the response, said by one chick that jumped up in the last row. Someone threw a small rock that Blu had no idea how it had got inside the nest onto his head. He let out an "ow", but Jewel let out something more.

"Hey! Not anything like that!" she said loudly. "Do you want Blu to read another story or not?"

Now the chick changed their yelling. Instead than "story", they all yelled "yes" as an answer to jewel's question. Jewel looked at Blu who still sat next to him and rubbed his head.

"You did it once, you can do it again." Jewel encouraged with sympathy. "I'm sure they'll sack out soon."

After a momentum of thinking, he returned the glaze at Jewel. "I don't think so."

Jewel sighted. "Me neither."

They both looked outside, and saw that the sun was halfway down. Just some more hours to go, Blu thought and tried to pacify himself. Again, he was being conjugated by his own girlfriend and some Toucans, with no chance to decline what they were persuading him to do. It felt awfully lot like a déjà vu.

_This is going to be a long evening._

* * *

><p>So Blu improvised more, and told the chicks about the further adventures of Sink and Grizelda. And he told. And told. And told. In about an hour he told the Toucan children how Sink and Grizelda got sucked into an another dimension in big danger, where Grizelda got kidnapped and Sink had to save her and the whole land that was about to be destroyed by the sun, that slowly but surely neared the land and would later destroy everything in existence in the current dimension.<p>

Blu had found some new ideas he could use, and the story flowed well, not as well as the story before, but tolerable according to the chicks. When Sink was nearing the final showdown between Grizelda's kidnappers, Jewel cut Blu off.

"Blu?..." she said passively. Blu stopped and looked at her. "What now?" he asked a bit vociferously. Jewel put her wing on Blu's beak, stopping him from saying anything more, and indicated that Blu should see himself around with her other wing.

"Look." she said smoothly, and without asking why, Blu did it. And boy was he surprised.

Everyone, every single one of the eighteen Toucans had passed out on the floor in front of Blu. He had been so focused on the storytelling that he hadn't even noticed that the chicks had fallen asleep. He just through that they had learnt their lesson to keep their mouths shut when he was "reading".

Blu looked at Jewel, who tenderly put down two chicks on her and Blu's straw bed. When finished, she walked back to Blu who was now standing, astonished.

"Do you see what I am seeing?" Blu asked slowly. Jewel nodded and answered, "We did the impossible."

She turned around towards Blu and looked relieved. "I didn't even know we would manage to make them sleep." she said. Blu snickered. "I didn't even know they COULD sleep!"

They shared heartwarming smiles, happy that the trial was over. Then they looked at the sleeping chicks. Even though they had caused a lot of trouble, Jewel couldn't be mad at the chicks. After all, they were kids in a growing state, and it was natural for them to act savagely. And yet still, they managed to look so incredibly cute and innocent and harmless when they slept.

"But you got to admit Blu; they are sooo cute when they sleep!" Jewel said and looked expressively at the Toucan scoundrels. Blu gave them a quick look before his eyes wandered at their almost destroyed nest. The pot had been destroyed into a bunch of chips, the curtain was almost dragged down and there was thrash and small black feathers everywhere.

"If they only could be that when they're awake…"

Jewel understood how Blu felt, and quitted looking at the sleeping chicks. Instead, she went to Blu and placed her wings around his waist, and turned him around. "At least we can do something together now."

Suddenly, she let out a loud yawn. With it, she understood how tired and in need for sleep she was after the hard day.

"I say that we follow the chick's example and rest until Rafael and Eva arrives." Jewel suggested. Blu didn't answer instantly but walked to the opening of the nest and gazed at the sky.

"You can do so." he then said to Jewel surprise.

"What? Aren't you tired anymore?" Jewel asked behind Blu. Blu looked at her over his shoulder. "I was, but I am not anymore."

He then returned to his skygazing. "But if you want to hit the heck, go on and do so. You don't need me to sleep."

When nothing was heard in a moment, Blu thought that Jewel had most likely went inside the nest to sleep. But she hadn't, as he would find out soon. Jewel had just taken her time to look at the small chicks again. Seeing them made her feel both happy and sad. She was happy because she had had a lot of fun, not counting the beginning of the evening, with the kids, but she was sad because she was pretty sure that she wouldn't get to be a mother anytime soon, at least if Blu would continue to be as skeptical as he was now about the subject. But she didn't want it to be shown, because if Blu would notice it he'd become interested and would eventually fish the reason out of her, rising his already high stress. So soon, Jewel walked outside the nest and sat close to Blu, so close that they could feel each other's warm bodies.

"Didn't you wanna sleep?" Blu asked from the avian Spix. Jewel gave him a frisky smile. "Oh, don't mind me, I'll just take and…" she paused to yawn. "Sleep right here…"

Then she closed her eyes without bothering what Blu had to say. Blu didn't bother. He put his wing around Jewel's body and looked up into the sky in his thoughts. He would be able to witness the last glimpses of the sun before it set down behind the horizon. The clock was most likely half nine by now.

When Blu had said that he wasn't tired, he had made a little lie. Sort of. He knew that he would definitively get need sleep, but he didn't feel like to do so. He had more important things to do than sleep.

He didn't mind that Jewel took and rested. That would give him more peace to think about… the important decisions of life. The subject had obsessed his mind in almost a month now, and he had to make the decision sooner or later, or this night as he had decided.

It was, of course, the important life choice of parenthood, which Blu still was uncertain about.

One thing he wasn't still uncertain about; Jewel. She had proven tonight that she could be a loving and responsible, but still a disciplining mother. She acted naturally with children, as if she would have been trained to become a mother eventually. She had showed that she knew what kids liked, even though she at first didn't know what to do. She could at least handle the task of being a mother, and he could sense that it was the thing she wanted the most.

But was he ready for the big leap? He had got the chicks' attention, yes, and they had loved his storytelling, but before, they had been bored of everything he had said and done and had showed serious disrespect towards him. Besides, he didn't know what modern kids liked. He was too nerdy to be hip and he didn't know the coolest new things nowadays. Probably, he would be a lousy father.

_But is it really that hard to be a parent? _Blu then thought. _Is parenthood a thing you're born to be good at, or can you learn to become a good parent with training? This thing seems like stuff Rafael would know. If he would only be here to help me…_

Jewel leaned her body on Blu in his sleep. Blu let her head rest on his shoulders. She was also so cute when she was asleep, Blu thoughts. The last rays of the sun could faintly be seen in the distance. Night was on its way.

_But who cares if I'm a horrible dad at first? You learn from your mistakes, and by doing so I would improve and probably be a tolerable dad in the end. And even if the kids would hate me, they would always have one parent that wouldn't be bland as hell. But then again… I and Jewel couldn't handle the chicks by ourselves, but when we worked together, it all worked out! It's like me and Jewel supplements each other, even in being a parent. Would that mean that if we are decent parents on our own, we would be a great pair when we combined our knowledge's? I know a lot of informative things, but Jewel knows more things that kids love. Combined, it could work!_

_But first I have to take the big leap. Am I ready? When it's on, there's no turning back. If I regret becoming a parent, I can't take it back. Then I just have to live with it. Is parenthood one of the things you learn to love when the time goes on?_

Blu braced himself. _For Jewel, I'm ready to do anything, even if it feels wrong at first, because I love her. If Jewel s ready, so am I. For her, I can do anything, and having children with her is a natural step forward in our relationship._

He clasped his right wing into a fist when he made an important realization. _I am ready._

* * *

><p>And thus was that chapter over too. Big decision is being made, decision that will change the Spix Macaws lives forever. Now it's starting to get interesting!<p>

Yeah! The next chapter is chapter 6! I'm so excited! You'll find out when it'll be published, hopefully in a week or so. OMG I CAN'T WAIT! It'll be so fun writing it! While waiting for it, you can guess what I'll be about. HEHHEHHEHHEHHEE, you will never guess!

BTW, I'm still considering doing Beta-reading. Please tell me what you think, because I won't do it before I know if someone would actually apprentice that.

…I think that's about it. Drako1997, the ever-so-exited Eurovision fan who is so going to watch the whole show tonight (Sweden or Russia wins) is out!

* * *

><p>Coming Soon:<p>

Hopeless

Chapter 6: Loving

THANKS FOR READING, AND AS ALWAYS, LEAVE A POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE COMMENT IN THE BOX BELOW, BY DOING SO YOU INCREASE MY MOOD TO WRITE AND THE CHANCES OF GETTING A NEW CHAPTER MORE QUICKLY

I

I

I

I

V


	6. Loving

Finally. The time has come.

It's the chapter that we all (in reality, I) have been waiting for. The chapter that I have been foreshadowing for quite a time now. The chapter that forces me to change the rating to M. The chapter that will be the changing point of the story's plot. Ladies and gentlemen, it's Hopeless, Chapter 6!

Believe me, this chapter took longer than I expected to make, but what can I do with summer and everything. Theese chapters just keep on getting longer and longer. I still had a lot of fun, at least when I could unleash my so called "creativity" at the later parts. Hehheh…

So yeah, if you haven't guessed, this chapter contains adult content, so if you're not interested, I suggest you to skip from word to word. But trust me, that's just fucking stupid. I put a lot of work to this chapter so don't do that.

YEAH! REVIEWE TIME!

**4The Spade-Heart: Finish: **Yay, kyl ne osaa! :D Se mailmansotajuttu oli ihan hauska idea munki mielset. Mut en kai mä pettäny sun odotuksii ku Blu ei ruvennu puhuu jostai FPS:ssistä tai Wowista? Kato, mä en oo pelannu ampumapelej enkä muuta ku koklannu WoW:ia, ja Angry Birds ei tullu ees kuuloonkaan, ei ainakaan se Rio-osa koska sitä ei oo olemas täs mailmas. Siks Zelda oli ehkä paras koska se toimi nii hyvinki Corratorin kaa.

Ja kiitti, sähän oot ku joku Beta-readeri. Sä oot nyt jo pelastanu mun nahan pariski ottees, joten kiitti. Se kirjotusmoka on ny korjattu ja se lapsiongelma ki on hoidettu. Mä olin iha ajatuksissani ku mä kirjotin sen osan… Sori siitä, mä yritänb olla huomaavaisempi jatkossa.

Kuudes kappal… Lueppas ite nii saat tietää. Mä en taho viel paljastaa mitää. ;)

Kiitti tästä feedbackista taas, ja toivottavasti sä nautit täst "hauskast" luvusta!

Ps: Kiitti varotuksest, mut mä en kyl aio ees koskee TPTP:hin. Mitä mä oon kullu nii se on aivan liian raju mun hennolle mielelle.

**English: **Yay, they sure can if they try! :D That WW2-thingy was pretty funny according to me too. I hope I didn't foil your hoping's when Blu didn't talk about FPS and WoW-stuff? you see, I haven't played shooters and I have only tried WoW, and Angry Birds didn't even cross my mind, ESPECIALLY not the Rio-edition, because it doesn't exist in this world. That's why Zelda was my first choice because it worked so well with Corration.

And thanks, you're like some sort of beta-reader. You have already saved my skin in more than one occasion, so thanks 'bout that. That typo is now fixed and the name-trouble is under control. I was so in my thoughts when I wrote that part… Sorry for that, I'll try to be more attentive in the future.

The sixth chapter… How about reading it or yourself to find out what it includes? I don't want to spoil anything yet. ;)

Thanks yet again for the feedback, and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter filled with lotsa "fun"!

Ps: Thanks for the warning, but I won't probably even touch TPTP. Judging by what I've heard, the story is absolutely too cruel for my "fragile" mind.

**mw3fan: **Thanks dude! Soon you'll see how far Blu is ready to go for Jewel. I also think this chapter is "amazing". Thanks again!

**Kittykokoro: **That's great, because I exactly don't… I take absolutely too much space to express every single fucking emotion I want to write, and that makes my chapters SO FREAKING LONG! I mean, I have only six chapters and this story is already among the longest Rio stories on the archive. But after all, my goal IS to have the longest story, so maybe I shouldn't complain…

If you can see the events as if it were a Rio-movie, then I've done my job right. That's EXACTLY what I want my readers to feel, and I'll try to be as loyal to the original movie because, well, I want my readers to feel like this would actually be a Rio-sequel. With much more adult-oriented material that is.

And Holy Jesus Christ the ultimate freaking avenger, if you really think this is the greatest Rio-fanfict… Wow. Should I feel proud? I dunno. But seriously, even I don't think this is the cream of the crop, so if you think this is it… Wow.

And yeah, typos are unavoidable to me. Sorry. But I am Finish, and I have two other languages that I speak besides English, so yeah.

And please, don't say the plot is interesting before it has even begun. I'll inform it to you when it does, IF you don't realize it yourself. Believe me, we're only one chapter away.

Thanks! Great review man!

**MASTER T-REX: **Well thank you for liking it so far, but I can't promise anything about my updating. I won't probably write this story again in a while now when I go to the country to my relatives, but thereafter…

And about that lemon suggestion… I have absolutely no idea what you meant with that. Sorry. I can't take any advices if I don't understand what you want to say.

Thank you for reviewing!

And with that done, it's time to dive into the newest chapter of this story. Now we're getting to the really interesting stuff…

Enjoy!

...BTW, do you like the cover image? I think it's pretty cool. The Image Manager is a great idea according to me, and a good inclusion for this site. Now if they only made a "like" and "dislike" button too. Because then I would ask you to like this fic as well. Hehhehhehheh...

* * *

><p>Hopeless<p>

Chapter 6: Loving

* * *

><p>The clock went on and the sun disappeared and got replaced by the glowing moon against the night sky. It had started to become chilly, but Blu was still outside, waiting for Rafael and Eva to show up. Jewel was sleeping next to him. Thanks to her and her warming body pressed against his, he wasn't in a very big cold at all. Or, because he could take low temperatures after living some time in Minnesota, it was HIS body pressed against Jewel's, providing heat to the sleeping angel next to him.<p>

Blu had calculated that the clock was fifteen over ten, meaning that the Toucan couple was late. And there were still no sights of them showing up. Those two better have not got lost, leaving these scamps with us, Blu thought.

Speaking of the chicks, Blu hadn't checked on them at all since they fell asleep, so he had no idea where they still sleeping or were they just as silent as a mouse in order to do a surprise attack on him and Jewel. The thought was not in Blu's likings, and he turned smoothly around to look at the small Toucans inside the nest. He sighted in relief to see that the chicks were still full asleep, trapped in a peaceful slumber. He hoped they would remain so, and that they wouldn't wake up until Rafael and Eva would come around.

When Blu was about to turn around to look at the sky again, he felt that Jewel slowly slid from his side she was relying on and fell on the ground. Blu turned quickly around when he felt that something happened, but it was too late. As soon as Jewel's head hit the floor, her eyes opened up.

Blu got surprised by her sudden awakening, and even more by her irritated look. "Jewel, I-I-I didn't wake you up, di-did I?" Blu stammered. Jewel sat up and rubbed her face before looking at the male macaw next to her. "No, no at all…"

But Jewel's convincing didn't work well on Blu, who now in turn looked at her apprehensively.

"Well, maybe you did. But I was going to wake up soon anyway." Jewel explained. Blu gave her a last questioning look. "You sure?"

Jewel grunted. "Look who's talking, wasn't it you who refused to sleep when you were given a chance?"

Blu looked away from Jewel, admitting defeat. "O-okay, end of discussion."

Jewel smirked at Blu before she looked at the sky. After recovering, Blu also did so. So he and Jewel watched at the stars without saying anything for about a minute, before Jewel broke the silence when she shivered in cold.

"Is it just me, or is it awfully cold here?" Jewel asked and looked at her boyfriend who didn't seem to freeze at all. Blu understood instantly what the matter was, and also how it could be solved.

"Here, let me help…" he said lowly. Without looking at Jewel, he put his wing around her body and moved her closer to him. Instantly, she felt much better. She could feel how she got more warmed up when Blu shared some of his warmth with her.

"Yes, it's cold out here, and it's understandable considering how much the clock is." Blu continued.

"How much is it?" Jewel asked after a short moment. Blu gave a look at the sky and thought over the clock again. "About 22.15, if I'm right."

Jewel nodded. "They should have been here already."

Blu looked at Jewel who had already her eyes on him. "I know."

"Blu, do you think something might have happened to them?" Jewel continued. Blu disconnected his eye-contact with Jewel. "I don't know. But let's think that they're just late."

No more words left the birds beaks in some more minutes after Blu finished. Blu was caught up into his thought again, and Jewel didn't know what to say. Eventually, she did when she remembered that they were still babysitting.

"How are the kids doing?" Jewel asked. "Still sleeping?"

Blu's thoughts divided when Jewel asked a question from him. He half-looked at her. "Yeah, I checked out on them before you awoke."

Not long did pass before it was Blu's time to say something. "Um, Jewel..." Blu began and looked at the side. Jewel's attention was once again turned towards Blu. "I… I think I need to talk to you… About something." he said.

A small smile popped up on Jewel's beak. "Okay, I'm listening."

Blu forced himself to look at Jewel which made talking to her a lot harder. "Well, I had thought, that… No-tot now. Let's… Wait until the kids have left, so that, that, we can speak in privacy, o-okay?"

Jewel couldn't but wonder the reason behind Blu's strange and sudden awkward acting, but she didn't ask him anything about it. She simply agreed. "O-kay." she said.

Blu scratched his neck. "I-I just wanted to, inform you, so tha-that you would know that I have something to tell you, later."

Jewel didn't respond. She had her mind full of possible reasons for Blu's more-than-usually strange behaving. Those included ridiculous reasons like Blu having enough of her and wanting to break up to ideas of visiting his human friends in town, even if the later wasn't so important. The thought of him being ready to become a parent with her also quickly zipped in her mind, but it sounded too unbelievable and ridiculous to be true at the time.

They silently sat outside, wrapped to each other, and waited for Rafael and Eva to come. Fifteen minutes passed when Blu and Jewel finally saw a glimpse at two birds flying towards them. Not many birds flew at the time of the night, so it had to be them. They both stood up and glanced into the distance, hoping for the silhouettes to be the Toucan parents. And they were right.

Rafael and Eva flew on the branch which Blu and Jewel were standing on delightfully grinning, thirty minutes late.

"Hello darlings!" "Hi! We're here!" both Eva and Rafael greeted when they landed. Blu and Jewel had stepped a few steps back to give room for the Toucans to land, and they were now looking at the newcomers. Jewel gave a quick look at them, and she could see that their prettily pimped up looks had roughened since they last saw, like if they would have been in a fight. Blu looked at them even longer.

"There you are! We were starting to get worried!" Jewel exclaimed before anyone could say anything. Rafael and Eva looked daftly at her.

"Worried for what?" Rafael asked. "That you'd have to tolerate the kids longer than expected?"

Blu shook his head. "No… But still…"

Blu looked again at the Toco and Keel-Billed Toucan. "Did something happen to you?"

Rafael laughed and looked at his wife romantically and put his wing around her waist. "It was an unforgettable night… Let's just hope that we won't be joined by another small family member after this…"

Both Blu and Jewel's eyes threw open in realization at the slightly inappropriate statement, but they hid their reactions before anyone could see them.

"Ooooh silly, you didn't have to reveal THAT much…" Eva said, hiding her slightly blushing cheeks and gave out a short giggle. Rafael let go, and their attention returned to the Spix Macaws. "But you do forgive us if we were late?" Eva continued with her more serious tone.

Jewel tried to form a smile, but it ended up as a tired half-grin. "Yes, off course."

The Toucan due smiled happily due to the seemingly forgiving macaw pair's kindness. It all disappeared trough when they got a look at the nest. Eva came closer to look at the destruction, Rafael following shortly behind her. They saw the total catastrophe inside, with a destroyed pot and trampled flowers on the ground as well as a broken curtain and messed-up straw bed. In the middle of everything, their chicks slept peacefully, not seeming to have the slightest clue what they had succumbed.

"Um, do you forgive us and our chicks for doing that?" Eva added in. Jewel, who already was inside next to the sleeping chicks replied.

"That I'm not sure of." Jewel said. _It may take a while, _she continued, but only in her head.

Rafael came in and walked slowly inside, trying to not make much noise. He walked along the wall and put his wing on it when he reached the bed. "Did they do all this in just four hours?"

Blu answered quietly behind him. "Well, not exactly. They did this in the first thirty minutes, before we got them somewhat settled down."

"Well at least you got them asleep." Eva simply said. Rafael's reaction was more awing.

"Wow. That's a heck of an achievement." he said stunned and turned around. "Last time we did it was how long ago? A week and a half, I think, when fell to sleep after a long day of me teaching them to fly properly."

"They're not that kind of birds that sleep when you tell them to, they do it on their own will when they feel like to." Eva continuingly explained. Then a short silence fell over the birds, until Jewel decided to break the silence.

"It even feels a bit bad to wake them up, doesn't it?"

Eva gave her a sly smile. "Oh, don't be ridiculous!"

She then proceeded towards the sleeping chicks to wake them up. Jewel and Rafael watched at her doings behind, but Blu didn't mind doing so. Instead, he walked up to Rafael and shook him on his shoulder. "Mmmh, what's up?" he said without facing Blu.

"Rafael, I… I need to tell you something."

When hearing what Blu had to say, Rafael turned around and looked at his blue friend who had already walked a bit further, towards the bed. "Okay." he simply responded and walked to Blu. "Is it about that you're still mad at me?"

Blu shook his head. "No, I got over it, that's not the thing."

"What is it then?" Rafael asked, but the only thing Blu did was a gesture to come closer. He did so, and came so close that Blu could whisper into his ear.

"Rafael, I think I've made a decision…" he said quietly. First Rafael gave him a puzzled look. "About what?"

Just then, he was interrupted by the joyful noises of eighteen little chicks waking up, happy to see their parents. "Oh, THAT decision…" he said and quickly looked at the kids behind him. Blu didn't clarify his meanings, but he assumed that Rafael understood what he meant by "the decision". It at least seemed so.

"If you so decide." he remarked, and made a swift movement closer to him. He put his wingtip on Blu's chest. "As long as you have made the decision here, it's the right thing to do."

He was then forced to leave Blu when his kids came and hugged him and pulled him back. "Hey, hey kiddies, I know you're here, you don't have to do that!" he said fatherly and took two chicks into his lap.

"So were you nice to Blu and Jewel as I told you?" Rafael asked and looked at the bunch of small Toucans. They replied with answers like "yes" and "off course", to which Rafael laughed. "We all know that that's not true, you don't have to lie about it!"

The King of the Carnival walked to his wife with the chicks glued onto him and Blu following. Blu got next to Jewel who was delightfully smiling at the happy pair and their kids in front of them. She couldn't resist doing so, because the sight was so cute and happy and the biggest thing she desired right now. Her joy calmed a bit when she looked at Blu who wasn't smiling at all. He was looking dead serious and fuller of thoughts than ever.

When Jewel's gaze returned to the Toucans, they seemed all ready to go. "Thank you again." Eva complimented.

"Without you, we wouldn't have experienced the night of our lives." Rafael continued. He looked at the surrounding nest and bred his one wing towards the wall. "We promise we'll repay you somehow. If you want, we could also help you fix around the-"

Blu interrupted. "No, no need to. We can surely… Do it on our own."

Rafael and Eva looked at him weirdly, but accepted his saying. "All right, tanto faz."

An unsuspected silence fell down on the companion. Some chicks played around, and Blu coughed quietly, but besides that, it was totally silent. It was through before Rafael had enough. "Aren't you gonna say bye-bye to Blu and Jewel before we leave?"

The chicks understood, and rushed towards the Spix Macaws like if they had just popped out of nowhere when their dad mentioned them. They hugged Blu and Jewel and forced them side by side. Jewel felt great because the chicks didn't try to hurt her but instead, kill her with hugs. Even Blu couldn't but smile a little to the adorable small Toucans. He did it until he began feeling uncomfortable after thirty seconds of nonstop hugging.

"Okay, y-you can stop now…" Blu said and pushed the chicks smoothly away, which didn't work out very well. Some of them returned, including the one with the obsess of feathers. It dug its small beak into his stomach, and ripped a good load of feathers away.

"AOUAOUWW!" Blu yelled and fell to the ground.

"Juan!" Eva yelled and gave a mean look to the small Toucan who instantly spat out the feathers and ran away behind his dad where most of the other chicks were. Blu stood up and rubbed his hurting stomach. "Did you ever find out what his problem was?" Blu asked and half-looked at the Toucans.

"Nope. The authority we knew that could help mystically disappeared after only four inspections." Rafael replied gleefully.

Then, almost all other chicks followed the chick apparently known as Juan's example, and returned to their parents. Even the ones with Jewel did so, and the feel of comfortable she had walked away with them.

There was an exception; Samantha, the little chick, didn't want to let go off Jewel and stayed for some more ten seconds with her, looking her into the eyes, but even she eventually left without any of them saying a word. She scuttled to her dad and grabbed him on his wing.

Rafael was delighted. "Daddy's little angels…"

Eva then caught a glimpse of the sky as seen from the entrance. She yawned. "Okay kids, the clock is a hundred! Let's go!"

Without questioning their mother, the chicks began walking away in a row. Some rushed outside in beforehand and began flying, full of energy again. When one chick passed Blu, it had to try to head-butt his crotch. Blu was already aware of the chick's previous work, so he blocked its head with his wing. "Ahahaa, don't try doing that again…" he said and lifted the chick up and gave it to Rafael, who winked his one eye to him. "Remember what I said Blu." he said passing and pointed at his own chest. Jewel had no idea what Rafael meant, but assumed that it was something private between him and Blu.

"Take care! And thanks again!" Eva said when got outside. "Adeus, friends!" was instead Rafael's line. Then they all, two adults and eighteen chicks, took away into the dark night. Blu and Jewel watched them go from the doorpost. They could hear a tiny voice belonging to Samantha ask if they could visit "mister and missis Blue" sometime again, to which Rafael whom she was riding on replied "if they don't throw you out already at the doorway, sure!"

When the Toucan family was out of reach, Blu and Jewel returned inside. Instantly Jewel turned towards Blu, as she had not forgotten that he wanted to talk about something. In fact, she was pretty excited to know what it was, partly because Blu's big news often meant something big, like the time when he had to talk to her about his feelings towards her two months ago, and because when it was over, she could go to sleep. She would so sleep to twelve next day.

"So now when we're alone…" Jewel said and came closer to Blu whose eyes turned towards her when she approached. "…Wasn't there something you wanted to talk about?"

_She really doesn't waste too much time, Blu_ thought, but got to the subject soon. "Yes… There is." he said after a moment of thinking. He left Jewel behind him afterwards when he walked up to the slightly messed up straw bed and sat down. "Sit." he said and petted on the spot next to him. Jewel did as she was told and walked to him, crossing the fallen curtain, and sat on the spot reserved for her. She didn't add on anything and let Blu begin what he was about to tell her. It took a while, but after half a minute he grabbed Jewel's wings smoothly and engaged his own with hers.

He took a deep breath. "Jewel. I need you to give me an honest answer to the question I'm going to ask you. OK?"

Jewel nodded. "Why yeah. What is the-"

Blu abrupt Jewel when he needed to get the question out of his mind really quickly. He couldn't wait any longer. He took a grip of Jewel's wings with both of his own and held them tight. "Jewel, do you really badly want to become a mother?"

Jewel got stunned. She couldn't have explained the amount of surprise that she felt inside herself that moment even if she had tried. Why would Blu ask something like that? But still, Jewel tried to give him a decent answer. She looked away from him.

"Why would you ask me something like… W-well, yes, yes, that would be the best thing to happen in my life."

Blu gulped. "O-okay. You see, I-I have thought things over for the last two days, and seeing you, a-a-and partly me, act with the chicks made me realize one thing; We could do it. Not probably on our own, it would be catastrophe, but together. We're a perfect pair Jewel, you and me. As long as you want it, I-I'm ready to take the big leap. A-and I"

Jewel's eyes widened. "You're ready to what?" she exclaimed eagerly.

"…I…I…

Blu took a grip of him and did a sudden move closer to Jewel, looking at her straight in her eyes. "….And I think I'm ready!" Blu almost yelled. "Ready, to become a parent, with you!"

Jewel gasped and couldn't believe her ears. In fact, she didn't at first. "…Blu, is this a joke? Because if it is, it's-"

"No joking! I'm dead serious!" Blu cut off. It was now when Jewel became filled by joy from top-to-toe. Blu wanted to make chicks with her! She was overwhelmed by happiness, and in her glee, she jumped over Blu and kissed him, making him fall down on the straw bed from the impact. The kiss lasted in ten seconds, after when Jewel released Blu and hugged him once more. When she was finished, she looked at Blu and shared eye contact with him.

"I must be dreaming! Please say this is all true!" she said. Blu let out a short laugh. "Does this seem like a dream to you?"

Jewel quickly kissed him once more, and they rolled over each other, ending up with Blu being on top of Jewel. "...But is this a thing you really want to do yourself, or do you wanna do it just because of me wanting to do it?"

Blu took a quick moment to think on the tricky question. "I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else than you. Making chicks is the natural progressing of our relationship and we would have faced it sooner or later anyway."

"But you didn't answer my question." Jewel remarked.

"…Yes. I want to do chicks with you."

Another kiss. This time it was a more passionate, and they both savored each other's tastes. They kept kissing for some minutes, forgetting all their worries. It was the first real makeup session they had, but it felt indeed great. Jewel was trying to get them into the moment by pressing Blu closer, but Blu still didn't seem to catch up. Soon, he stopped and sat up, looking away from Jewel. "I don't know Jewel… For some reason, I-I don't feel like doing it, right now."

Jewel also sat up now and leaned towards him. "Do you want to do it some other day? If so, we can wait."

Blu turned towards Jewel. "No… I want to do it now, but this all feels so weird, and new, to me."

Jewel understood Blu's problem, and pleasingly nudged his side with her own. "Oh silly Blu, you're just not in the moment yet!"

She pressed Blu on his side so that he would lie down on the straw bed. First he seemed to resist, but in the end, he gave up to Jewel and lied down. Jewel then climbed on top of him and kissed him twice, even more lustfully than before. "Lie down please… I can help you…"

She gave him one more kiss, and while their tongues twisted again together, she moved her wings on Blu's shoulder and began rubbing them. When the kiss was over, she looked at Blu asking. "But before I begin, I want to know if I'm allowed to touch you this time."

"I-I guess so…" Blu answered. He was not answered by a kiss this time, but with just a nod from Jewel. When she knew that Blu allowed himself to be hers, it was time to make him feel more eager to do it, with a little thing known as pleasuring.

Her wings travelled along Blu's wings, and she massaged them all the time, making Blu feel relaxed and comfortable, something she could not have managed to do if it wasn't for the moment. Every touch Jewel gave him now felt incredible good. Maybe it was because she was apparently touching him sexually.

Jewel's wings reached the tips of Blu's wings. Her wings continued on their travel towards his sides, and she gave them also some pleasuring massage. Blu closed his eyes and let Jewel do the work. He wanted to flow into the moment as long as it lasted. He trusted her and he knew that she knew what she did. He let his head rest, and he let out some moans as Jewel rubbed his legs. After one minute, Jewel felt that it was time to go to the next level. Slowly but surely began her left wing crawl between Blu's crotch. She remembered clearly his reaction when she lastly tried to touch it, but she hoped that Blu would allow her to pleasure him fully this time. Blu's eyes opened up when he felt jewel's wing reach his initial spot that he dearly protected. His eyes opened fully when Jewel gave it a touch. Quickly without thinking he pulled back and half-stood up. The comfortable and good feeling of Jewel's tempting massage faded away when Blu moved away from her.

"J-Jewel? Wha-wha-what are you doing?" Blu said in a slight chock. "I didn't know that-"

Jewel interrupted him by kissing him lustfully. She pressed her beak tightly against his and silenced his. It worked indeed; the taste of Jewel and her tongue who twisted with his made him forget everything else. When they were done after ten seconds, they both panted rapidly, but jewel recovered very quickly. She looked knowingly at Blu. "Blu, relax, I know what I'm doing…" she said and again, pressed his head down, forcing him to lie down. Instantly when Blu was down he tried to go up again. "But Jewel…"

"Shhhh… Lie down and flow away with the moment…"

Blu still felt a bit resisting, but Jewel seemed so sure about her doings that it was hard to not believe in her. So Blu lied down, but all the time he worriedly eyed at Jewel who was positioned between his legs. Slowly, her wing reached for Blu's private spot. Jewel was slightly exited at what she was going to do, what Blu's reaction would be. In fact, she had never pleasured a male in the way she was about to do, but she surely knew how to do it. But that Blu didn't have to find out.

At last, Jewel's wingtip touched Blu's sex. A shiver formed from between Blu's legs, and it traveled all over his body. His worries escaped with a single groan from the deepest parts of his throat when he felt the pleasure from Jewel's one and only touch. His head fell down and he closed his eyes. His head became all dizzy from the immense pleasure. He didn't remember it feeling this great when Jewel tried to pleasure him at the lake, but it was probably because of the wrong setting and time. If he only had known how well it felt, he hadn't pushed her away. There was no escape now. He was all Jewels', and Jewel knew that.

Jewel was pleased that her pleasing had worked, and she looked teasingly at Blu before making another move. She began moving her wing up and down on Blu's cloaca, sending shivers through his spine on every touch. She moved slowly at first, teasing her partner. She didn't want to get Blu and she too worked up straight away. She herself moved on top of Blu and rubbed her chest at Blu's, her one wing positioned on Blu's side while the other one was rubbing his birdhood, now faster than before. She could see and feel that Blu was enjoying it. He was completely casual, and he was beginning to get wetter and wetter between his legs.

Blu half-opened his eyes and looked at the teasing female.

"How does it feel? Does it feel as bad as you imagined?" Jewel joked. Blu let out a long moan before answering.

"J-Jewel… This feels… Too good, to be true… I never imagined…" Blu answered in between his breaths. Jewel smiled.

"Blu dear, it hasn't even begun yet."

Blu's eyes widened unknowingly. "I-it hasn't?"

Jewel kissed him again. "Just wait and see…" she answered . Blu looked confused at his soon-to-be mate who returned to between his legs. Her rubbing also stopped, ending the two minute teasing session of pleasure. He was a bit sad that it was already over, but then he gave a look at Jewel. Weirdly enough, she had her head now positioned between his legs, just some centimeters away from his sex. A thought of what would come began forming inside Blu's head. He had no idea Jewel was ready to go that far for the first time. Eventually she would, as he would find out shortly.

The distance between Blu's cloaca and jewel's mouth began to close up when she move her beak towards Blu's dripping sex. Her beak touched her boyfriend's birdhood, but she didn't do anything at first. Blu's glaring stare distracted her.

"Blu, relax." jewel repeated. Blu didn't do as she said, but this time, Jewel didn't care. She was too hungry for him to care. Finally, she opened her beak, letting her tongue go loose. It touched Blu's crotch and she got a first taste at him. From what Jewel felt, Blu tasted salty, somewhat licorice-like. Buy that was, off course, only the first taste. The real treat lied in front of her, ready to be served.

Without waiting any more seconds, she closed her eyes and dug her beak into Blu. She buried her tongue into Blu's hole, licking his fluids and pleasuring him to the max. Blu felt a bit uncomfortable at the new feeling, but it soon turned into pleasure and he let his head fall down again. He yelped a bit at the pleasure of Jewel's wet tongue licking his insides. If the feeling of Jewel rubbing her wing against Blu's sex had been 100percent pleasurable, then Jewel's oral treatment was 150 percent enjoyable. The feeling of Jewel's tongue exploring his insides felt… Mindblowing.

Jewel leaned further and increased the pace of her licking. She also put her left wing on Blu's sex organ and rubbed the sides of it that she wasn't already licking. The other one traveled towards her own legs where she began to rub herself in ecstasy as she couldn't resist doing so. At the current position, she couldn't come up with any more ways of pleasing her partner, but Blu seemed fine with that. Jewel's His breathing increased constantly as he began to reach the tip of his orgasm.

"Je-je-Jewel?..." Blu said rapidly respiring. "If you keep on, I-I'm going, to…"

Jewel knew what Blu would tell her, so without answering; she increased the pace to its max and dug her tongue as deep as she could, in a way that she managed barely to breath.

"JEWEL!" Blu screamed out in pleasure. They both knew that Blu couldn't hold much longer, so she wanted to do anything to make her blue lover cum. that would give him an excellent foretaste.

After less than a minute, Blu couldn't hold any longer. He felt how his sexual liquids began travelling through his body and finally got released on Jewel's face.

"AAAAAH!" Blu yelled when he came. When he released his loads he felt like he was in heaven. Such magnificent feel of fulfilled delightfulness.

Jewel swallowed the part of Blu's salt cum that got inside her mouth, but the rest that was spilled on her face she ignored. After a minute, when the brightly redly blushing Blu had caught his breath, Jewel moved away and climbed on top of Blu, so that they were face-to-face again. She smiled slyly. "So, did you like it?"

Blu responded with a delightful smile. "Hell yes… I did. That… Was… Amazing!" he said, still tired of the previous testing which had left a tickling feeling in his cloaca.

"You do know you taste a bit sour?" Jewel asked. Blu looked asking at Jewel. "I do?"

Jewel didn't answer. They kissed lustfully again, and Jewel pressed herself against Blu in a sensual way. Their beaks remained closed up and their tongues twisted for a minute before Jewel parted the kiss. She looked innocently but still wanting at Blu. The end of her wing was curling on Blu's chest. "Well now when I'm done pleasuring you…"

She stood up and crawled to the other side of the straw bed. She stopped a meter away from Blu and lifted her rump up in the air, her tail-feather straightened so that Blu could admire at her beautiful flower.

"…I'm pretty sure you own me a favor."

"You do?" Blu asked unconfident about what jewel meant as he hadn't looked at her yet.

"Ohh yeah…" she answered, and it was then when Blu's gaze wandered at Jewel's exposed backside, the secret part of her he hadn't seen yet. He sat up. "And I think you know what kind of favor I'm looking for…" she continued and placed her wing on her ass, looking temptingly at Blu from behind.

"You want me to…" Blu asked unknowing, to which jewel nodded. Fast as lightning was Blu on all fours. Jewel could see him also crawling up to her. He stopped when he reached Jewel's side where he placed his wing on her spine.

"Good gracious Jewel, now I see how gorgeous your body is!" Blu exclaimed, to which Jewel giggled. She looked interested at Blu's wing that ventured on her bare back. His one wing began traveling alongside her sides, but that wasn't all. Blu also muzzled Jewel's back, and Jewel could also feel Blu's tongue go along her side.

"Ooh… Blu…" she said slightly surprised. But Blu didn't react and continued.

"What strong curves… What gorgeous forms…"

Blu's wing reached jewel's lifted tail feather. He let he wing travel alongside it, embracing it.

"And what have we here?" Blu said when he saw a glimpse of Jewel's back. he walked so that he was in front of it, staring into Jewel's private spot, her sex organ that was also a tad wet from her own rubbing as well as the excitement of what was about to come.

Blu's wing moved away from the tail feathers and began its way toward Jewel's cloaca. He passed her rump, painfully slowly, and Jewel reacted when she felt the wing enter her private area.

But then Blu hesitated and stopped. Jewel looked confused at Blu when the feeling of his warm wings disappeared. "What's wrong?"

Blu looked away from her. "Well…"

His eyes returned and he looked at Jewel again, pleadingly. "I don't know, um… I-if I'm allowed to touch you… There…" Blu said awkwardly. It took some seconds for Jewel to realize Blu's worries, and when it hit her she let out a short laugh.

"Permission given. You can do anything you want with me now…"

That was the only thing Blu needed to hear for his worries to go away. His wing continued its journey, but it was now joined by his other wing. They both massaged Jewel's rump slowly and teasingly. It lasted for about a minute. Jewel was about to get irritated at Blu's teasing, but it was then when his left wing reached its destination. Bly slowly gave Jewel's cloaca a touch, and it sent shivers through Jewel's spine. Blu saw jewel's reaction and gave it another try, another rub. Again, it resulted in another shiver. He began slowly massaging jewel's flower, making sure that she felt as good as possible. At least she made sure what she felt.

"Oooooh… Blu… Ah…" she moaned when Blu massaged her sex. Blu increased pace and Jewel squealed. Her breath increased as Blu went on. Blu's beak moved closer to Jewel's back.

"You're so wet Jewel…" Blu said. Jewel moaned. "What can… I do?"

Blu increased pace. "It's OK, it's OK…"

He slowed down for a moment so that jewel could breathe a bit. On the time, he asked an important question.

"You want me to go on?"

Jewel looked lustfully at Blu over her shoulder. "Please… Do your… Dirty work, babe…" she answered with glistering eyes. Blu did as he was told. Without further ado, he pressed his beak against Jewel's sex and began licking it.

"AAAAAHH! YESSS!" Jewel screamed when she felt Blu's warm tongue inside her. She collapsed on the bed so that the only thing that was still up was her butt. All the time she half-looked at her lover behind her, observed what he did with her body.

Blu licked rapidly at Jewel and savored her taste while at the same time massaging her rump with his remaining wings. Jewel tasted very sweet, ironically enough, a bit like a mango, Blu thought as he pleasured the female.

Jewel moaned every other second and her horny yelling made Blu willing to lick her up faster and faster. Jewel began shaking in pleasure when she began to reach her breaking point. "BLU!… Ah, I'm going to, ooohh… CUM!"

When hearing that, Blu decided to increase the pace just a little bit more so that Jewel would reach sexual wellness, because she had made sure he had done it as well. He owed her that, as a lover, and as a mate.

Jewel let out a last shriek of pleasure before her back twitched and she came. Her releases flowed over Blu's face, but he held his beak shut. Somehow, he found Jewel's cum in general to be sticky and icky, so he didn't go as far as swallow it as Jewel had done. Instead, he swiped the warm fluids off his face.

Now when Jewel had reached orgasm, she fell on her side, heavily panting and deeply blushing. She was so horny, and she wanted Blu to make a connection with her. Blu seemed to be in the moment as well, because even if Jewel had already came, Blu continued to tease her by rubbing his one wing on her sexual organ a moment before falling down next to her. When Jewel opened her eyes, she stared right into the eyes of a true love hawk, ready for the mating ceremony. Blu seemed to be ready, as he was looking at Jewel impatiently, waiting for more. Jewel took some more seconds to rest up before she placed her wing on Blu's head, dragging it towards hers. Their beaks met and they shared yet another libidinous kiss. Blu rolled over so that he was on top of Jewel, and he placed his wings under Jewel, on her upper body, the other on her head. They remained in the same position, lustfully kissing, for fifteen seconds before parting. They then shared an obscene eye-contact.

"Are you ready now? You know, for the-" Blu asked, but was cut off by a horny Jewel who fiercely kissed him.

"Yes Blu, don't keep me waiting… Anymore… I want you to do me, so badly…"

"Okay…" Blu said. He then looked at Jewel a bit helpless before continuing. "But Jewel, I-I've never done this before and I suppose you haven't either… So I ask you, fo-for the final time, are you… I mean, we, ready for this?"

Jewel pulled him closer so that their beaks touched. "Yes for the god's sake, yes!" Jewel almost screamed and kissed him quickly. "Blu now, could you-"

Blu stopped her. "Yes, I can."

And so, Blu moved backwards, his wings following behind, massaging on Jewel's body on their way, so that he got placed fittingly between Jewel's spread legs that revealed her dripping flower. He stood some centimeters away from her, pulled her a bit closer and leaned a bit forwards, so that his sex almost touched Jewel's. He was so excited for the coming, but at the same time, a bit scared. What if he accidentally hurt Jewel? Or what if he made her feel uncomfortable? Those were risks Blu had to face and if something went wrong, then… Something would go wrong.

Jewel looked waiting at Blu who placed himself into the right position, eager to get to the business. Blu just seemed to take his time, which was too long for her. She wanted to feel Blu's sex touching hers, connecting them in the most revealing way possible.

When Blu was done preparing, he looked at Jewel who instead looked between Blu's legs, her wings crossed on her chest. "Does this position feel good to you?"

Jewel's eyes moved up, and she nodded quickly three times and let out a moan. Blu seemed like he was about to enter, but he didn't do anything. He looked at Jewel again. "Do you want me to hold your wing, i-in case of-"

"Blu! No more teasing! PLEASE!" Jewel loudly pleaded. Blu decided that he had talked enough. Almost.

"OK… Ready? I'm going in…" he said as his final statement before getting into the real business. He leaned forward so that his cloaca kissed Jewel's, sexually connecting the loving pair at last. They both groaned when Blu pressed himself against Jewel. He repeated the process; pulled away from her and moved back towards her again, now resulting in an even louder moan from Blu and a short yell from Jewel. Blu remained unmoving for a short moment, and in that time he grabbed both of Jewel's spread legs tightly in his grip and took a more comfortable position, so that he could move more freely.

"Jewel? How do-does it feel? Am I… Hurting you?" Blu asked the bird he was now mated with. She didn't even open her eyes, instead she passionately whispered to him. "No… N-no, continue, please, make this moment last…"

When done talking, Blu began moving back and forth, slowly at first. Jewel breathed steadily and quietly and let out occasional moans and Blu breathed a bit less frequently than Jewel in a more uneven pattern. Jewel seemed to know how it's done but Blu had not much experience with sex, expect the few bird-porn tapes he'd watched secretly from YouTube on Linda's computer when he was in his teens, if that helped. It was that, and his natural instincts that he had to rely on. But that seemed to be enough; He was totally in the moment, and it felt so good that he just couldn't top anymore. It felt a million times better than he had expected, and one thousand better than Jewel's teasing.

Blu increased the pace a bit and closed his eyes in pleasure. Jewel began to breathe more loudly, and instantly Blu thought that something was wrong.

"Am I, ah, going too… Fast, for you?" he asked. Jewel slightly opened her eyes. "No-no… I… Just… Ah, feel so good… OOH!"

"That's… Good to, ahh, hear…" Blu said. He remained his systematic tempo and looked down at where his and Jewel's cloaca's touched, made sure that everything was going all right down there. The pace didn't speed up nor slow down for a while, thanks to Blu's attentive way of mating. After roughly one minute, he pulled Jewel a bit closer and increased the tempo again for a bit.

"Je-Jewel?" Blu asked. Jewel took some seconds to answer. "What n-now, ah?" she managed to say between her rapid breaths.

"Do you know, that… That the reason I, ahh… Came to Rio in the first, ohh, place, was to do this… With you?..."

Jewel's eyes opened up a bit more, but she didn't say anything. She just panted heavily because as Blu trusted his cloaca against hers, made love with her. "We are, ah, the last… Of our species! Thi-this… May save… Aoh, the whole Spix Macaw species…"

Jewel leaned towards Blu and grabbed him in the neck, pulling him towards her. "In that case… We have an, ahh… Species to save!" she said loudly and pressed Blu against her. Blu was a bit unprepared for the change of position, but he quickly accepted the new way of moving. He lied on top of Jewel with Jewel holding tightly onto him, with both legs and wings pressed against his humping back. At the position change Blu also noticed that he was beginning to near his climaxing point. He bet Jewel was also nearing hers. He speeded up and he was now humping her in a very rapid pace, and the loving birds breathed in and out every second simultaneously with Blu's swift movements.

"I, ah, do-don't know if I, oh, can last any longer Jewel…"Blu said. "I'm nearing my peak…"

"Me too…" Jewel answered. She then opened her eyes wide open and took eye contact with Blu. "Blu, I-I want you to cum, ahh, with me!"

"I'll do everything… Ah, in my rights, to, ohh… Make you cum!" Blu answered. He then increased his speed to his max. Both of the birds where already wet from the sex, and from sweating, and they knew they couldn't hold longer than thirty seconds. Blu could feel that the climax was coming, ready to be unleashed, but he did everything he could to delay it so that he could climax together with jewel. He pressed himself harder onto Jewel and Jewel hugged Blu tightly when she felt that she couldn't hold any longer. With a yell she came for the second time, letting out her lover's name.

"BLUUUUU!" she yelled. When Blu felt Jewel's climaxing he also let go off the load he had been holding back for some time now. His warm seeds flooded inside Jewel's cloaca, and her name rang out of Blu's beak as he came inside her.

"JEWEL!"

With a final thrust Blu released the last bit of seeds he had been carrying inside Jewel. Jewel was in heaven when she felt Blu's warm fluids flood inside her. She knew that it marked the beginning of their parenthood, and it made her so happy that she could cry. And in fact, she did.

After mere a minute after their breaking points, Blu collapsed next to Jewel, heavily panting for air and blushing like a tomato. The case with jewel was similar, but she had a delightful smile on her beak. They had done it. They had mated. She and Blu had taken the big leap and were now officially mates. The twenty minute sex session was over and the clock was already over twelve, and they both felt overly satisfied. The thoughts of it made her eyes flood in tears of happiness.

"That… Was… Breathtaking… Oh my god…" Blu said. "It was…" Jewel said in her dreams. She turned around towards Blu and put her wing on his chest. Blu slowly turned his head towards her and saw a crying Jewel. "Jewel! Wha-wha-what is it? Are you i-in pain?" Blu asked in panic and came closer to her. As an answer, Jewel took Blu's wing and held it tight in her own. "I'm in heaven Blu." she said calmly and began crying even more. She climbed on top of Blu and kissed him, gently this time. The kiss lasted for twenty passionate seconds. When they were done, Jewel put her wing on Blu's cheek and petted it, tears flowing down her cheek. "We're going to be parents… Can you believe it?"

Blu looked at the roof and put his wing on Jewel's back and held her close. "No… It feels… Incredible."

Jewel looked at Blu, and simply stared at him for some minutes. Blu got thoughtful again, and he didn't notice Jewel's looking before some minutes passed. It was then an important question popped up in his head.

"Jewel?" he asked but didn't look at her. "Yeah?"

"What of… What if I'll be a horrible father, Jewel? What if the kids won't like me?" Blu asked and returned Jewel's look. Jewel kissed Blu smoothly and quickly. "Aww Blu, you'll be a great father, I just know it!" she patted him on his head. "Don't worry."

Blu still felt uncertain, but what was done was done, so he couldn't back up now. "I guess so… But if not, I-I can always ask Rafael for help…"

"That's a great idea honey!" Jewel exclaimed. "We should go to their place to inform about this tomorrow. How about it?"

Blu nodded. "We could."

Then, a minute-lasting silence lasted on the newly mated pair. Blu's eyes traveled on Jewel's, and he looked at the beautifully blue eyes of her before saying something again. "You're so beautiful Jewel. Like an angel."

Jewel pressed her beak against Blu's and held it there for a moment. "So are you, Blu…" she said and closed her eyes.

"My precious Jewel…" Blu almost whispered. The moment was filled with magic when Blu and Jewel lied in the straw bed in each other's wings. Blu decided to come up with fitting words to describe the fabulous moment. Without even noticing, he found out that the words seemed to just flow out of him. Marvelous, magical, miraculous… It was then when he realized that he had some unfinished business to take care of.

Blu opened his eyes and moved away from Jewel who calmly rested on his body. Her eyes flow open when Blu ended the romantically quiet moment after five minutes.

"Jewel… Where did you hide my… My…" Blu said, but forgot the word he was looking for. Jewel seemed clueless. "Your what?"

"My… Poem!" Blu realized and fully sat up. "My poem, whe-where did you hide it?"

"The thingy you were writing?" Jewel asked. "It's under the table."

Blu flied up and flew to the tree stub they called table. The stub weighted more than it looked, and Blu needed the help of both of his wings to move it. Jewel was more powerful, so it was easier for her to move it away. Luckily, she was also smart enough to hide the poem there so that Rafael and Eva's demons couldn't in any way get their hands on it.

Blu pushed the stub up so that it rolled over itself. And there it was, his poem, exactly where Jewel had said it would be. It was a little creased, but it hadn't gone through a too harsh treatment. He blew once on it and nudged the paper with his wing, removing the sand grit. Now he only needed the pen.

"Now the pen… The pen…" Blu said and looked around in the chaotic nest, looking for the small object. It seemed to be like searching for the needle in the hayrack.

"In don't know where you have left it." Jewel said, unknowing of the pen's location. It meant that Blu had put it somewhere himself, and that he should know where it is. Then it stuck him. In a zip he flew over to the straw bed and dug a bit from the upper left corner. As he had suspected, he quickly and ironically, found the pen in the straw bed. Quickly he sat down with the pen in his claws and began writing on the paper that lied on the floor. "Umm… Where was I…" he said and searched for the right spot. Eventually, he found the place where the writer's block had hit him. "Oh yeah."

Jewel's interest rose and she stood up when she realized that her and Blu's cuddling moment was over, at least for now. She moved next to Blu and looked at what he was writing. He had already written two lines, and new text flowed from the pen like from a dictionary. Blu was so focused in the writing that he didn't almost notice that Jewel had asked a question from him.

"What are you writing about?"

It took Blu ten seconds to answer. "Something. I'll show it to you… Soon."

Jewel id as Blu suggested and retreated back to her spot on the bed, lied down and waited for Blu to get ready. After only two minutes he lifted up the paper and double-checked it. When it seemed all right, he wrote his signature on the bottom and returned to Jewel, lying down next to her. She placed her head on Blu's chest and looked at him, gleefully smiling. "Can I see it now?"

Blu nodded and looked at her, only to look at the paper again. "Yes." he said and let go of one side of the paper, letting Jewel put her wing on it. They then excitedly read the rest of the poem together.

"Read from here…" Blu said and showed a spot where he had continued. "Or, whatever. You can read the whole, thing, if you want."

And so she did.

_Love is a gentle caring_

_a quiet concern_

_deeply hidden in the heart._

_A presence always felt_

_everyday, every minute, every hour._

_Love is a gentle embrace_

_between body and soul._

_A quiet touch of the hand_

_a soft hug by warm arms_

_a caress of two souls._

_Love is a great passion_

between hungry hearts.

The intimate exchange

between mind, body and soul.

Love is always caring

always growing

always being there.

Love is a wonderful gift

shared by two blessed souls

experiencing Heaven on Earth.

Jewel lied wordless a moment after reading the poem. It was so beautiful that a single glowing tear escaped her eye.

"Blu… That was so… Beautiful…" Jewel said full of feeling. "Even though I didn't understand every word of it, I felt that you wrote it with your heart… Did you come up with that all by yourself?"

Blu looked at the beautiful creature in his arms and coughed. "Yep." he said moderately. Another tear fell down Jewel's cheek. "Oh Blu!" she said and kissed him smoothly and passionately. When she stopped she looked contently at him. "Blu? I have a question."

"Yeah Jewel?"

Jewel moved her head closer to his and petted Blu's head. "The thing you said, when we… Mated… The thing about our species… Is it true?"

A smile formed on Blu's beak. "About our species?" he repeated. "Yes, yes… It is true. You and I, we are the last of our species known to man. It's just you and I, Jewel. So you could say that you truly ARE the only one for me."

Sometime after Blu finished Jewel giggled. "What's so funny?" Blu asked unknowing about what Jewel found entertaining. "How does it feel?"

Now Blu was even more out of the league. "Feel? What do you mean?"

"I mean, how does it feel to have saved a whole species?"

Blu's eyes opened up. "Saved?" Blu asked, tow which Jewel replied with an "Mmmhmm". "Umm…" he continued. He didn't want to tell Jewel that there were risks with incest-breeding. Blu knew that their offspring's wouldn't survive forever due to incorrigible diseases that would strike the later generations. But until then, Tulio or some other ornithologist would find another Spix Macaw, which could save the species. And if not, then at least the Spix Macaw's would exist a little longer on the surfaces if earth. But back to the question, Blu thought.

"I feel… Great, I guess. As long as I saved it with you."

"My hero…" Jewel giggled and moved her head closer to Blu's so that their beaks met. "I love you."

Blu took a gentle grip of Jewel's head. "I love you too."

Then they kissed and drifted into another loving making up-session that would last for some more time. Blu felt really happy at that moment when he and Jewel kissed. He was going to be a father. He had been so unsure on the morning, but now he was certain that he could do it. He didn't know about his abilities as a parent, but that wasn't important as he would try to learn everything he could before the eggs would come, if everything went right. Blu wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring, but he was certain about one thing; His and jewel's life would be happy together thereafter with an upcoming family, and nothing could ruin that.

…Right?

* * *

><p>Oooh! Foreshadowing! Did I spoil something now?<p>

So… I hope you liked my first serious take on a lemon. I had foreshadowed it for SO long that I hope it satisfied all of you perverts (also known as readers, ahahahahaa what a joke). I had one in the first cheesy story I wrote, but I was too lazy to use the proper anatomy (yes, I knew about bird's sex organs back then). And I know, I know, I'm underage, but hush! Don't let daddy know what I write, OK? I tried to put more emotion in it than usually to make it more realistic with all the feelings and stuff, and made it longer than some ridiculous lines. I'm not a fan of a lemon that goes like "He entered her. She moaned. After some minutes, they climaxed. The end." Nope. That sucks.

This didn't necessarily mean it was easy as hell to write the sex-scene. Me myself had this one problem; I had hard time imagining the happenings (like I always do, duh) properly. That means that, because I'm a fan of anthropomorphized (I fucked up that word didn't I?) animals, I saw everything that happened as anthormorpised but wrote it down with mammal-anatomy. Strange, isn't it? But in the end, I think I did great for a first-time lemon.

I think that I'm the first underage person to write a Rio-lemon, and I have my suspicions that it happens to be the longest, but I'm not sure. But boy is it long! It would be fun if you'd tell your opinion on the lemon, because I might do another later on, and on on the spin-offs I have planned. I also had in mind to do an fanfict of Rafael and Eva's night, and that would probably include another lemon. I mean, if you want. Heh.

I also have an inside joke according lemons in chapter six. You see, in Swedish, the word for six is sex. And the word for sex is also sex. So in Swedish, this is "chapter sex that includes sex". Hehhehheh, lol, I'm stupid.

I'm also sorry to say that after this, I'll have a short pause with writing. I have so much else to do, like spend time with my relatives or play Animal Crossing: Wild World and Sonic Generations (if it ever ARRIVES!). But when I'm done with them, then I think I'm free to write again. Don't forget me just because of that, please?

The poem is STILL written by Patricia Walter in 1999. Damn right, I haven't still wrote it, it's not mine because I suck at coming up with stuff.

OK, if that's all, I bid you all farewell for now and wish you all a happy and warm summer wherever you then are! I'll see you again in about a month! Until then… Sayonara!

Drako1997 the-summer-loving-moron signing out!

* * *

><p>Coming soon:<p>

Hopeless

Chapter 7: Breaking

NOW WHEN YOU'RE DONE READING, HOW ABOUT REVIWEING WHILE YOU'RE AT IT? DON'T YOU KNOW THE SAYING, "ONE REVIEW A DAY KEEPS THE DOCTOR AWAY"? YOU KNOW IT RIGHT? RIGHT?

I

I

I

I

V


	7. Breaking

Hello everyponeh! Drako here! I'm not dead as you may have thought from my long from this site. That you can blame on video games (such as Half Life, it actually has some really great fanfictions on this site, especially a certain 4-part epic that I can easily call the best fanfiction ever written), school and ponies ponies ponies! Yeah, I watch that show now too. You should do it too.

BUT! In fact, all this time I've been writing on my totally awesome Rio story and I have in fact finished the rest of the story, which will all be published today, in this chapter. It includes drama, it includes action, it includes humor, EVERYTHING that is needed for a outstanding piece of literature!

So here it is, the final chapter of Hopeless! Be prepared to get your minds blown out, your eyes flooded with tears and your souls filled with awe!

And yeah, the comments… I'll answer them later. Maybe when I get my new Avengers fic ready! Check it out when it gets published or I'll eat your freaking brains out.

…Just kidding. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hopeless<p>

Chapter 7: Fullrio Concequences

* * *

><p>John Gunderson who was Blu Gundersons brother was one day in an treehollow typing on a paper. He got an mail from his brother that said that Poachers and Monkeys were attacking his place and aksed him for help so he went.<p>

John Gunderson got his paper shut down and wet on the branch to go up to the top of the tree where he left his wings and normal bird close because he was in his office lab coat. John Gunderson got on his winsg and said "its time for me to live up to my family name and face full rio consequences" so he had to go.

John Gunderson ramped off the tree and did a backflip and landed. He kept flying down the road and made sure there was no monkys around because he ddint have weapon.

The jungle were nice and the plants were singing and the birds and the sun was almost down from the top of the sky. the mood was set for John Gunderons quest to help his brother where he was. John Gunderson looked around the jungleside and said "its a good day to do what has to be done by me and help my brother to defeat the enemys".

John Gunderson was late so he had to fly really fast. A hawkcop was hiden near by so when John Gunderson went by the hawks came and wanted to give him a ticket. Here John Gunderson saw the first monkey because the hawk was posessed and had flea.

"I cant give you my lisense officer" John Gunderson said

"Why not?" said the flea oficer back to John Gunderson.

"Because you are flea monkey" so John Gunderson shot the oficer hawk in the head and flew off thinking "my brother is in trouble there" and went faster.

John Gunderson had to go faster like the speed of sound and got there fast because Blu needed him where he was. John Gunderson looked at road signs and saw "Rio" with someons writing under it saying "u shudnt come here" so John Gunderson almost turned around but heard tweeting like Blu so he went faster again.

John Gunderson flew in and did another flip n jumped off his wings and the wings took out some flea monkys infront of John Gunderson. John Gunderson smiled and walked fast. John Gunderson then looked on the ground and found wepon so he pickd it up and fired fast at monkey goasts in front of a house.

John Gunderson said "Monkey goasts leave this place" and the monkey goasts said "but this is our house" and John Gunderson felt sorry for them becaus they couldnt live there anymore because they were monkey goasts so he blew up the house and killed the monkey goasts so they were at piece.

Then John Gunderson herd another tweet from his brother so he kept walking really faster to get where he was. Riom was nothing like the junglesides there was no birds singing and the pants were dead and teh dirt was messy and bloody from flea.

When John Gunderson got to where the tweeting was started from he found his brother Blu Gunderson fightin the Poacher bosss and Blu said "John Gunderson! Over here!" so John Gunderson went there to where Blu Gunderson was fighting. John Gunderson fired his bullet from teh gun really fast and the bullets went and shot the Poacher boss in the eyes and the Poacher boss couldnt see.

Blu Gunderson said "its time to end this ones and for all!" and slapped the Poacher boss in the face and the Poacher boss fell. John Gunderson said "thanks i could help, bro" and Blu Gunderson said "you should come here earlier next time" and they laughed.

The laughed overed quickly though because John Gunderson yelled "LOOK OUT BRO!" and pointed up to the top of the sky. Blu Gunderson looked up and said "NOO! John Gunderson run out of here fast as you can!" and John Gunderson walked real fast out.

John Gunderson loked back and saw Blu get steppd on by the Nigel boss and he was mad and angry.

"I'll get you back Nigel boss!" John Gunderson yelled at the top of lungs.

to be continued..?

* * *

><p>Nope. :) This is it. Hopeless is done now. I'm so proud. This chapter took half a year to write, and my god was it worth it. I can honestly say this is the greatest fic ever after the Half Life fic I was talking about earlier. It is a prime example of good fanfictions in general and a worthy tribute to the ever-so-awesome Rio community that I totally still give a shit about. It includes some really great talents with really creative imagination and it's so cool that you can totally express your opinion in the fandom without being labeled as a troll. It's pretty annoying in other fandoms.<p>

And the Rio movie is still so fucking good, I can't wait to the sequel, because Blue Sky is really great with sequels! Yep, just look at Ice Age. Still as good as new! And the plot with new kids seems so promising! The plot is always important, because I watch it for it.

So remember to comment and tell you if this was a good way to end Hopeless! All kind of critique is appreciated!

This doesn't mean though that I'll be more active on this site as I'm really really busy doing stuff, but you can catch me on Youtube on my account xXxDrako1997xXx, my Steam account (same as here) or more often on the finish brony-forum, with the same username as here. You could use the knowledge of the Finish language to understand anything there thought, so probably only 4The Spade Heart can catch me there.

Anyway, until next time! I totally love all of you!

~Drako


End file.
